


Sounds of a Melting Pot

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, Depression, F/M, Frank can be a dirty bastard, I guess I’ll add more when I think of them.., I tried not to make the reader such a crybaby bitch but.., It just happened, It’s just that I’m not sure what others could be added without it seeming OP, It’s not that I was too lazy to create some.., I’m not good at tags.., I’m not sure what’s going to happen between you and Frank, Lets hope I’m not evil enough to do anything drastic, Suffering, The Entity - Freeform, Uh I don’t think there’s anymore tags to add, You don’t have any perks, but I guess he warms up to you, oof, you can visit the bloodweb by closing your eyes and relaxing, your back story is revealed in later chapters, you’re the type to risk your life for your friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: Unexpectedly, you catch the attention of one of the killers from the Legion. What does he want and what does it have to do with you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this isn’t a Kakairu story. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> *cries in Simlish at how bad the summary is*

✞ ✞ ✞ ✞

“I’m going to save David. Stay here and please finish this generator.” Claudette said, pulling away from the generator and standing up.

I glance up at her and give a slight nod. She hums in satisfaction and walks away. I hope she doesn’t get downed too. That would put more pressure on me, and I don’t do well under it.

When I’m just about done with this generator, I hear Claudette let out a blood curdling scream. Looks like Legion got her. I need to hurry to David; I can’t even bother with Claudette because that’s her last hook. I start running over to him, and when I pull him down, I hear the sounds of bones crunching and meat splattering along with my intense beating heart.

“Run David! I’ll distract him.” I yell, moving in front of the injured man who wasted no time obeying what I said. Seeing a window, I vault through it and start running the opposite way he ran. As I do that, fear runs down my spine as I hear Legion’s quick vault and breathing. 

Okay, I need a pallet. That’s the only thing that could slow him down if I do it right. I run in between two haystacks, expecting to see a pallet but don’t.

Crap.

A burning erupts from my back, and my mouth opens in a loud scream. My hand flies to my stomach, oddly feeling much more pain there. I enter a jungle gym, and vault through a window. 

I move to run to the right but stop when I see Legion running off into the distance with his knife in the air. I sigh in relief and start healing myself. Soon as I finish, David’s scream erupts from the distance. I groan in frustration, wishing it was me.

Don’t get me wrong I don’t like dying but it’s just that I hate being the last survivor. It results in me having to find the hatch before the killer does. For anyone else, that sounds like a good deal, but the thing is…

I’m utterly and completely terrible at finding it. Okay, okay I’m just exaggerating but I hate hatch standoffs. The killer usually finds it before me, and most of the time they end up grabbing me out of it. Using one of my other teammates taught perk, I start crouching around, venturing for the hatch. I can only hope that I find it before he does.

After circling the map three times, successfully avoiding Legion, the hatch is nowhere in sight. The hatch has to be here. Everyone else is dead leaving only me. Okay, maybe if I circle it one more time, I’ll find it. I probably wasn’t listening or looking good enough.

So, I was teamed up with Claudette, David, and Jake. All of them are dead except me, which should leave me the hatch. But what if Legion already found it?

Nevermind, it’s impossible. The ground would be lit up, and that results in me having to open the exit gates. So, what’s going on? Could there be an error that the Entity made? If it is, this won’t be the first time. Just some time ago, another teammate of mine, Adam, and I were the only ones that spawned on some Asylum map.

We barely made it out.

In frustration, I let out a throaty mouth closed groan. At this point, there would be no use in trying to keep looking for something that isn’t here. Time to get Legion’s attention.

Turning to the window of the killer shack, I fast vault through it and back out. I repeat that action until the entity blocks it off, making me resort in having to throw down the pallet. I do the same thing until I hear my heartbeat’s pace increase intensely. 

When he comes into sight, standing some feet away from me, I gesture for him to come here. I then point to the nearby hook that’s on a tall big rock.

He doesn’t do anything; he just stares at me. I know he isn’t dumb, he’s very quick to catch on to my tricks when I try it on him during chases. 

“Kill me.” I utter, pointing to the hook again.

This time he walks over, standing in front of me. He then stabs me, making my arm wrap around myself. “What are you doing? Let’s finish this up.”

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as he steps back, twirling his weapon which is a sharp and pointy blade. 

“What’s with you and this whole wanting to die ordeal?” 

I can’t help but to open my mouth in shock, my eyebrows raising in surprise. “You actually talk.”

He shakes his head, groaning in irritation. “Yeah, I can. Now, answer my question.” Ignoring the stinging that erupted in my stomach, I responded. “Seeing that it isn’t obvious, I cannot find the hatch even though I circled this map four times.”

He hums, tilting his head to the side. “Do I get anything in return if I fulfill your desire?” 

I roll my eyes. “You get to please the entity.” 

He tilts his head to the other side. “Don’t I always do that?”

I groan, feeling my temper growing. He’s testing my patience. If he won’t kill me, I’ll do it myself. Anything to end this stupid trial. 

“Are you going to kill me or what?” I ask, irritation evident in my voice. He makes an amused noise but shakes his head. “Follow me.”

Limping after him, we end up at a generator in the cornfield. He hits it with his blade, non-verbally gesturing to start on it. Giving him a suspicious look, I do as he says, squatting in front of it.

This is too weird. Is he actually going to let me escape by doing gens? I have to be dreaming. This isn’t real, I have got to be dreaming. Legion being nice? This place and its torture must have gotten to me, making me daydream about this.

The generator lights up, making a loud sound as I pull away. I turn to look at him, and he just walks off. I follow him and we end up at another generator. Okay, if I finish this generator, I’ll be free. 

But should I tell the others about this? I know they wouldn’t believe me. So, I guess that’s a no. They would probably want to use me against Legion, but I doubt that this will be a more than one-time thing.

I haven’t really played against this member of Legion ever since I’ve gotten here which was some time ago. There are four members according to the others. Two guys and two girls.

One wears a skull mask, the second has bright pink hair, one looks like the guy that’s behind me but has boobs and a more feminine shape. I wonder if they could be related. Maybe girlfriend and boyfriend?

The generator pops, and I step back, standing up, only to slam into something hard. Feeling fingers dancing on my hips, I turn around to be face to face with Legion.

He tilts his head, and I bet he’s smirking or smiling amusedly. I can never tell because of the mask he wears. I shake my head, and start walking to the exit door, ignoring the way the ground shakes meaning endgame has started.

I pull the latch down and watch as three small bulbs light up one by one. Hope runs throughout every part of my body. I small smile at the killer who’s some feet away. “Thank you.”

With that, I enter the exit gate. 

A scream rips out of my throat as I face plant against the ground. 

My back throbs and I lift my head, feeling liquid run out of my nose. I feel myself being picked up and I dazedly watch the ground, not even bothering to wiggle out of his grip.

I should’ve known. Why would he grant me a chance to escape? Just like other killers he hates me.

“Aren’t you going to wiggle out?” I hear him cackle, I bet he’s enjoying every second of this. 

“No.” I rasp out.

Right after my reply, I feel myself get dropped on my back. With a groan/cry, I roll over on to my side. Why doesn’t he just kill me already?!

He harshly grabs my shoulder and makes me sit up against some object. Not being able to help it, my head lolls to the side, as I try to blink the stars in my vision away.

“Look at you, bleeding out.” He whispers and kneeling in between my legs. He fake gasps, his hand reaching out to touch my face, I flinch, rubbing my bloody nose.

“You’re actually crying.” He laughs, wiping near my eyes. God, everything hurts. Can’t I just die already? Why is death so hard when I actually want it?

With a finger, he caresses my chin, his face mighty close to mine. “Tell me what you’re willing to do for me if I outta let you go?”

In disgust, I spit in his face, well mask.

He lets out a laugh, and moves away from me but is now standing, still positioned between my legs. Legion sticks his hand out and I ignore it, standing up on my own. I wobble some almost falling backwards into whatever I was leaning against.

I give him a look and began limping towards the exit gate. Before I entered the barrier that the killer couldn’t enter, I hear him say something that sends shivers down my spine. “I look forward to our next meeting.”

I smile at the familiar sight of the campfire.

The people that are there consist of Claudette, Jeff, Quentin, and Nea. I am so relieved to be back here, but I know it won’t be long until I’m back in another trial.


	2. Chapter 2

✞ ✞ ✞ ✞

Staring into the campfire, I play with the string on my left arm sleeve of my hoodie. Last trial was…words can’t describe it. Nea, Kate, Feng, and I played against the Spirit and for some odd reason we didn’t hear her coming. She kept pulling me off of generators, and it didn’t take long for me to die.

The others came not too long after me which they didn’t appreciate. I couldn’t blame them, it sucked dying. To put in better words, if you die, you come back to the campfire with the wounds you had in the trial. If you escape while injured, somehow you come back fully healed like nothing happened. It’s pretty weird to think about.

Heavy groaning snapped me out of my thoughts, and I look to see David and Quentin taking their seats on the log. I stand up, quickly snatching the med kit that Claudette leaves for us when she’s not here and move closer to my injured friends.

I start on David, making him take off his shirt. Silently, I began patching him up the best I can, not wanting it to hurt too much. Unexpected, David lets out a throaty groan, face twisting in visible pain.

I send him an apologetic smile and keep working. I really wish Claudette or one of the others were here, they’re much better at this than I am.

“Thank ya, love. Mind if I help out?” 

I smile, with a eager nod. That makes him let out a chuckle, grabbing a first aid kit. We both move closer to the hurting Quentin and begin working.

With the work of someone else, the insomniac is healed way quicker than David. “Thank you guys. It feels so good to not be in pain.”

“Anytime.” David and I end up saying in unison, making us laugh some. I put the first aids back in the pile that we keep nearby. I stretch and let out a small groan. It won’t be long until I’m called in for a trial. I need to change up my perk build and I want a toolbox.

“I’m going to the blood web. You guys want anything?” I question, laying my back against a log, trying to get comfy. David and Quentin shake their heads and start a conversation between each other. I hum in response and close my eyes.

It’s been some time since I’ve been called into a trial and I can’t help but to be glad. Weirdly, I hardly ever dream but ever since what happened some trials ago, I can’t stop having nightmares.

I would never want that to happen to any of the other survivors. I remember hearing heavy breathing in the middle of doing a generator, two trials ago and I swear my heart could’ve leaped out of my mouth.

I thought it was the guy Legion that I’d been avoiding the best I could. But, it turns out that it was the girl who looks heavily similar to him and I couldn’t be more grateful for that.

Okay, I need perks that will help me way better in trials. Not that the perks I haven’t hasn’t been doing that. A mist appears, filling my vision and when it goes away, I see the blood web. I’m on level 35 and I have about 789,456 blood points. 

Yeah, anyone can tell that I haven’t been using them. 

Seeing two green toolboxes in the same area, I go for those two. I look around for any perks that I could use and myself get happy when I see a purple icon of sprint burst. I get that and a few flashlights. I know Nea, David and Feng would love them.

I don’t know how to use them and when I do, I can never aim correctly. I’m better off using firecracker/party starters. Not wanting anymore stuff from the blood web, I go to my load out where my perk, items and add ons are.

Okay, so, I have Nea’s taught urban evasion, Kate’s boil over, Claudette’s self-care and Dwight’s taught prove thy self. Alright, I’m going to keep the urban evasion and self-care but get rid of the other two. Remembering Meg’s sprint burst, I add that to my perk load out, leaving one more space. Oh! She also had adrenaline, that could help out majorly.

Having a filled perk load out, I move on to items. Whoa, I have a bunch of stuff. I need to start using them. I pick out a green icon toolbox and some add ons that make it last longer.

What should I use for an offering? I prefer the Coldwind Farm maps over every other, so, I guess that’ll be it. I’ve been getting a lot of Crotus Penn Asylum’s lately.

My eyes open and I sit up. Okay, I’m all set.

“Nice toolbox.” Quentin says, nodding towards it with a soft smile.

“Thanks, hopefully it’ll help make the generators get repaired faster.” I say in response as he nods, going back to his convo with David.

Not having anything to say or do, I just watch the two. David shakes his head, with a laugh. “It’s nothin’! As much asit hurts, I wouldn’t change a thing. I like protectin’ the lot of ya’s.”

Quentin gives him a look, curiosity. “Could you maybe teach me? It would be nice to protect our friends for once.” 

David smiles widely and reaches out to slap him on the side of the shoulder. “Of ‘ourse!”

Feeling tugging on my legs, I look and see that it’s the mist covering me, meaning it’s time for another trial. Quickly, I throw my offering in the fire before darkness takes over my vision. When I can see again, I spot that we’re in Coldwind Farm.

But I’m not sure which one it is, since there’s like five. Spotting the killer shack, I walk over to it. Before entering, I see something lit up and I smirk seeing that it’s a hex totem.

I look around, expecting to see the killer because usually they go straight for their totems. I hear a chainsaw in the distance and freeze in my spot but when it doesn’t do that high pitch screech, I realize that it’s Leatherface.

I scoff and get to cleansing the hex totem. I jog into the killer shack, working on the generator. But not with my toolbox, I save it until there’s at least 2-3 gens left.

Hearing loud footsteps, I look up from it and see that’s Jane and Ace. Not being able to pull away to wave, I give them a head nod. 

“Hey.” Jane breathes, taking the spot next to me. Ace just gives me a goofy smile, occupying the spot next to Jane. Since all three of us are on a generator, it only took a bit to finish it. I point to another generator and they nod, as we make our way to it.

“Who’s the other survivor?” I ask, glancing at the two. Jane makes a unamused sound as Ace laughs. 

“Of course David. He’s giving that bastard of a killer Leatherface a good chase.” Ace answers.

Typical David, but if it wasn’t for him in a lot of these trials we’ve played against Leatherface, I don’t believe we could have made it. The gen pops and that’s when I hear my heartbeat get loud. 

He’s coming. 

Not hesitating, I run off into another direction. Unexpectedly, my body jerks forward and the toolbox that I had in my hand drops as pain covers my back. I look backwards and see that the killer is right behind me.

How did he find me that quickly? I probably wasn’t looking. I hop over a vault and watch as he takes the long way around. This a pretty good place to loop, maybe I can do what David supposedly has done and make him stop chasing me.

I run through the pallet and I can’t help but laugh as Leatherface swings, expecting to connect the hit. That goes on for a bit until he started swinging his chainsaw. But it isn’t like that’s going to help him.

“Lead ‘im over ‘ere, love!” I turn my head to where the voice came from. I know it’s David, nobody else calls me love.

I run Leatherface around the loop one more time and sprint off to where I see David who’s waving wildly. I give him the best smile I can muster as I pass him.

With that I begin looking for the couple, Ace and Jane. A generator pops in the distance and I limp over there, hoping to catch them.

I open my mouth to call for the pair when a cough interrupts me. I wipe my mouth, looking at my hand in disgust as blood drips off it. Whatever Leatherface did, he got me good. This has never happened before.

“Don’t worry, we got you.” Jane mutters and her and Ace start healing me. When they’re done, I can’t help but to sigh in utter relief. It feels so good to not be injured.

“What happened to your toolbox?” Ace asks, as we look around for a generator. 

I sigh. “When Leatherface swung at me outta nowhere, the impact was so hard that it made me drop my toolbox somewhere in the cornfield.”

That somehow made Ace’s eyes light up and I can’t help but furrow my eyebrows in mild confusion. 

“What if I told you I could I find it or get you a new but better one?”

I shrug. “I would be forever grateful.”

Ace gives me a wide smile. “Okay, give me a certain amount of time and I bet I could be back before it.” Blinking dumbly, I answer. “5 minutes?”

He gives me a head nod and runs off.

“Don’t get yourself caught, old man!” Jane calls out. He turns his head and wink at her. At teasing smile creeps on my lips. Settling at a generator that’s in a jungle gym, I giver her a few glances.

“So, what’s with you and Ace?”

She squints her eyes in confusion, her lips thinning in a tight smile. “Nothing, he’s just been following me around every chance he gets.”

I raise my eyebrows. “Oh really? How long has this been going on for?” She hums. “A bit after I came here. I was annoyed it first, but I got used to it.”

I smile, shaking my head. “If Ace were to tell you that he has feelings for you, would you return them?”

She pauses her actions, looking like she was in deep thought. She then scoffs, rolling her eyes and starts back working on the nearly finished generator. 

I frown at her attitude and go to say something when she interrupts me. “I don’t know, maybe.”

I nod, smiling.

The generator pops and feeling adrenaline course through my veins, I sprint off to the exit gate. When I’m there, I pull down the latch. I turn my head when I hear my heartbeat increase.

Oh crap, Leatherface is coming and I’m not sure if he has no one escapes death. Seeing a pallet that I could loop, I run through it and David soon joins me.

The killer ignores the scrapper and keeps going after me. I smile in satisfaction, seeing David now unlocking the gate. Leatherface sees and runs over to him, swinging his sledgehammer but misses as David joins me once again in the loop.

I give David a look and he sends another back and we both nod, laughter escaping our lips. I run over to the door, pulling on it, seeing the second bulb lighting up.

I duck when Leatherface swings at me and I run back into the loop. David does the same thing I did and just like that, we keep doing it until the exit gate is open.

A loud thunder erupts from the distance and loud laughter escapes from David as I cover my mouth to stop mine. Looping the poor killer one more time, we split off to the barrier that the Leatherface can’t go through.

We crouch right at it and teabag the poor thing. He just stands there at the entrance, staring at us with an look to be fed up expression. 

Ace and Jane then come running in and that angers Leatherface to start swinging his chainsaw and we waste no time running through the barrier. We make it back to the campfire, seeing some of the others. Claudette, Dwight, Feng, and Kate.

Claudette stands up, med kit already in her hand but raises her eyebrows in surprise. As we take our seats, she says what’s on her mind. “I see that none of you are injured.”

I nod, smiling. “Yeah, Leatherface was off his game more than usual today. But, thanks to everyone putting forth teamwork, all of us got to escape.”

Ace and Jane nod, while David does it enthusiastically. I know he’s happy to tell the others what happened. 

“That poor bastard had ‘No One Escapes Death’ while chasin’ us and ‘idn’t even land a hit! We didn’t even know until the sound of the totem being broken sounded off.” David gestured between him and I, slapping his thigh as he laughed loudly again.

His laugh being contagious, I couldn’t help but to do the same, leaning on Dwight who’s next to me, hiding my face in his shoulder. Soon everyone was laughing and saying remarks.

After the laughter died down, I pulled away from the awkward looking Dwight. I gave him an apologetic look and he shook his head, small smiling.

I jerked some, feeling something crawling up my leg. I look and see that I’m being slowly covered in mist. Another trial?

That’s when I spot the toolbox I just now see in my hand. I look over at Ace who just smirks knowingly. How did he do that? I didn’t even…wow.

Next thing I know I’m spawned in the middle of four trees with a generator next to me. Macmillan Estate is what this place is. In the middle of doing this generator, I feel my heartbeat’s pace quicken but not a lot. 

The killer’s near, I just need to finish generator. It’s at 65%, let’s just hope whoever it is doesn’t come over here. Soon the generator pops and that’s when my heartbeat increases faster.

I better run; I don’t feel like getting into a chase right now.

I sprint off into a random direction, hoping I don’t run into them. 

When my heartbeat is no longer in my ears, I let out a breath of relief and start on another generator. Screams fill my ears and it makes me look around alert.

Geez, whoever the killer may be is really doing something. I can’t tell who it is, but I know it isn’t the Pig, Wraith, Hillbilly, Leatherface, Plague, Doctor, or Nurse. All of those killers make certain things that make you know that it’s them.

Starting on my third generator, my mind begins going wild. I haven’t run into the killer at all. I’m not sure why since I keep hearing their heartbeat but they’re nowhere to be found. 

I’m not entirely sure who it is but I have a idea. I think it’s him. 

How else would I be able to survive this long without being downed or injured? I finish my generator and move to find another when I hear light crying.

I look and see Jake limping his way over to me. Not wasting any time, I start healing him, frowning at how badly he’s hurt. This isn’t normal, whatever he has done, it’s not something that usually happens when we get injured.

“Hey, who’s the killer?” I ask, once I finish.

He stretches, moving his shoulders. “Legion.”

I swallow thickly, my heart squeezing fearfully. “Which one?”

Jake shakes his head, seeming upset. “The male one with the mask that has the blood smeared on it.”

I had a feeling that it was him, but I wasn’t sure, and my suspicions have been confirmed. I think he’s killing everyone off, so, him and I could be alone.

A shiver runs down my spine when I think of what he’s capable of. Why is he targeting me out of all people? Don’t get me wrong, I rather it happens to me than any of my friends, but…

My heartbeat starts thumping intensely and I look to see that Legion is walking over. Jake and I take off, me making sure I was right behind him, so, the masked killer wouldn’t run around me.

Heavy breathing fills my ears and I turn my head some to see him gaining on us. He catches up and tries to move around me, but I block him. Jake vaults a window and I do the same but let out a yelp as I’m yanked out of it. I’m placed on his shoulder and he walks away as I don’t attempt to wiggle. Good, he has stopped chasing Jake.

Hopefully the others are doing generators, there’s about two left. There was a hex ruin at first, but someone thankfully got rid of it. I get dropped and I turn over to see him running off with his weapon raised in the air. I sigh, standing up. I need to find a way to get hooked, I rather die and one of the others find the hatch. 

Feeling sudden adrenaline, I hop to my feet and run after the armed killer. It doesn’t take long until I see him, terrorizing Feng. She’s injured and it looks like she could collapse at any second. 

Feng is pallet looping him and I don’t blame her. 

I see the panic in her eyes when he breaks the pallet. She flees to somewhere else and of course, I follow, intervening his hunt after her. He tries to go around me again, but I give him a huge shove, making him stumble backwards.

He tilts his head at me and then raises his knife up and stabs me two times. I try to block him from leaving, but he’s faster. I lean on the wall next to me and mend myself, gasping in pain. Then I heal. 

With a few movements of shoulder stretching, I set off on finding my other two teammates. Feng is really good at pallet looping, hopefully she can last until we finish all the gens.

Seeing Laurie on a generator that looks to be almost finished, I go over to her and the moment I touch the gen, it pops. She walks around it to my side and squats down in front of me. I nod and began healing her.

It must have been tough doing a full generator while injured. I can barely last any chases when being that way. She gives me a thankful smile and walks away but stops when another generator pops in the distance.

It makes more adrenaline run through me as I follow after her to the exit gate. She pulls the latch down and looks mildly happy. She turns to me. “I saw what you were doing for Feng, it was great.”

I shrug, scratching my arm. “I’d do it for any of you guys.”

She smiles at that and turns back to the not yet open exit gate. What’s taking so long? None of the other bulbs are lit up, just the first one.

I snap my neck in the direction where I hear Feng’s loud scream. I move to leave to go over there when Laurie grips my arm. I look at her confused and she shakes her head.

“It’s her last hook.” She states as the sound of Feng being hooked fills the air. It’s quick and you can see the entity taking her, meaning Laurie is right.

I stand defensively in front of Laurie as my heartbeat thumps loudly. He’s coming and hopefully this door can open before he comes over. I don’t need to escape, but I need Laurie and Jake to escape.

He makes it over to us and tries to grab at Laurie but of course he can’t because I’m blocking her. He growls and slices his knife at my stomach, making me bend down some, gripping it.

As he’s wiping the blood on his arm, the door opens and Laurie moves from behind me, sprinting into the exit gate. Seeing him run after her, I take that as my chance to use Meg’s sprint burst and make a break for the other exit gate.

Hopefully Jake has opened it already.

My eyes widen in fear when I see that it’s not open. That must mean…he was hiding while Laurie was opening the door. A shiver runs down my spine as I hear that familiar heavy breathing.

I run off somewhere else, hiding behind some object, trying to quiet my cries. I hear him yell like he was in some type of pain, and I see looking around in the area I’m in.

I need to sneak away, but how will that turn out when I’m practically bleeding. I frown at the pool of blood that’s on the ground between my legs. I peer some and see that he’s right there, leaning against the object I’m behind. He’s looking around for me.

I’m so afraid to move and I can barely muffle my cries of pain. 

Suddenly, my heart feels as if it has dropped into my stomach when I look up to see him standing in front of me. Swallowing, I whimper out. “What are you going to do?”

He doesn’t answer my question. “Stand up.” I obey, but I’m not able to do it straight. So, I’m bent over, holding my bleeding stomach. He makes a pleased sound, chuckling after. “You look so good when you’re bleeding like that.”

That makes me shiver and he chuckles more, continuing to stand in his spot. The ground begins to shake, and I realize that the end game collapse is about to end. 

I’ve never experienced it and I don’t want to. I heard it’s absolutely horrid and hurts way more than being hooked. I open my mouth to say something when he interrupts.

“I know you guys gather around the campfire or venture through the forest when you aren’t in trials. I want you to meet me there. If you don’t, I’ll make sure to keep bringing mories to make it worse for you and your friends.” Not being able to do anything else, I nod.

I let out a small yelp when I’m scooped up in his arms, while he sprints off to the exit gate. He opens it easily and drops and shoves me into the barrier.

I run and as I’m doing that, I take a look behind me and see him still standing where he dropped me off at. When I make it to the campfire, I see my teammates. I lift my hand in silent greeting, my mind feeling extremely heavy.

“From your nonvisible injuries, I assume you escaped through the hatch.” Laurie spoke, looking at me with a smile and relief. 

I nod, rubbing my arm. “Yeah, he almost got me.” Laurie hums and then looks at Jake who’s looking at me. 

“What?” I question him.

He shakes his head, looking away. “Nothing.”

I shrug him off, not bothering to dig deeper on his odd behavior. “I’m going for a walk; I need some alone time.”

With hums and verbal agreements, I walk off with a racing mind. I need to do this; I don’t want my friends suffering because of a poor choice I made.

Seeing a familiar figure in the distance leaning against a tree. I approach them and they turn their head. 

“You came.” He said, surprise heard so clearly in his tone.

I nod, shrugging after. “Yeah, I did.”

He crosses his arms, blade now visible. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

I roll my eyes and shift in my spot. “Well here I am. Why did you want to meet up?”

Somehow I picture what his facial expression is like and my stomach churns in regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had got writers block for a bit but thanks to my new co-writer this was born. TYSM Ellen! 💖
> 
> Enjoy!

Before I knew it, meeting with him became a daily routine. We’d finish trials for the day and as the sun would rise, we would meet deep within the forest. At first, meeting with him made my palms sweat and my heart practically beat out of my chest. 

I feared he had only wanted to meet to take advantage of me. I also feared he desired sexual favors in exchange that he would spare my friends from an even more gruesome death. But as days passed, my heart began to settle. 

Seeing him relax when I was around and being able to speak to me with such a calm tone made me reconsider. Perhaps he was just looking for some normal company. But despite that, I still found it difficult to get a read on him. Until one day…

“I want to know more about you.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” I bluntly reply, looking away from him.

He forced a chuckle. I feel him readjust next to me. “Don’t give me that. Surely, there’s something you can tell me about yourself. Like your back story.”

I bit my tongue. If I opened up about myself it could lead to him using that information to his advantage during trials. I can’t risk getting that close.

“I’m just..” I hesitated. “not comfortable having you get to know me like that.”

Legion suddenly sat up and looked down at me. 

“Like what? All I was asked is to get to know you more. How in the fuck does that make you uncomfortable?” His sharp tone made me shrink for a moment, but I quickly felt my temper flare and shot back.

“I just don’t see why that part of me matters! Why do you need to know more about me?”

He then stood up. “Well Jesus, I don’t know! We’ve been meeting in secret for weeks now! It would be nice to know a little more than just your name, sweetheart!”

“How about you?” I shot back. “This whole time we’ve been seeing each other, I haven’t even gotten to see what’s behind that mask of yours.” I could tell right away he was getting more and more angry.

His body visibly tensed, and his fists balled up. Anger was practically radiating off of him. He took a step closer to me and seemed ready to do something when he paused.

I watched as the familiar mist wrapped around his feet, crawling upwards, covering him at a moderate pace. Before it consume him, his weapon was in my face as he spat. “We aren’t finished.”

I bit my lip in frustration. 

I’m totally in for it the next time we meet up which won’t be long because he’s angry and I know he’s going to be much harsher on my teammates than normally. I know I can’t avoid the inevitable, but I can only wish that the Entity calls me for a trial.

Hell, I wouldn’t even mind if it called me for another trial while I still try to get over the trial before. Right now, anything is better than spending time with that Legion member. 

Tugging and harsh whispers snap me out of my thoughts, seeing the mist enveloping my legs. That makes me nearly cheer but I remember what the trials contain. 

Darkness consumes my vision and when it clears, I see that it’s the stage that I hate more than the swamp. The Gideon Meat Plant. I began looking for a generator, mildly being aware of my surroundings as I think on why I hate this place so much.

This horrid place will have you running right into the killer. Your heartbeat is supposed to only beat so loud when they’re in your vision or right in front of you but no, with this place, you can’t even tell where they’re located.

As if jinxed by my thoughts, my heartbeat thumps quite quickly and screams fill my ears. Not seeing any static, I decide that it’s the Clown. 

Another reason why I hate this place so much is because of where the generators are put. A bunch of the rooms looks so similar that you could spend more time looking for the generators than actually doing them.

The hairs on my neck prickle as I see a injured Claudette run up the stairs. Like I guessed, the Clown is the killer and he takes a look at me and wobbles after Claudette.

I move to head down the stairs when I see him turn around, now heading for me. Not wasting anytime, I run through the pallet and move to slam it in his face when a pink gas cloud fills my senses.

I scream as a sharp pain covers my back and I take off towards another set of stairs, feeling the blood soak my shirt. I hear glass breaking and I see that he threw it where I was trying to go. 

I look for an alternate route but just head into the gas cloud, not taking the chance of being downed that quickly. I yelp as it gets in my eyes and I wave my hands in front of me, trying to make it go away.

I drop off something and when my vision clears, I head right for a doorway, spotting a nearby pallet. I fake like I’m going another way and smile when I hear glass breaking. 

I hurriedly go towards the pallet, hearing the sound of his weapon hitting air. I look behind me and see him aiming the bottle at me. I move out of the way just in time as it lands by the pallet barely missing me.

He begins wobbling over and I turn, seeing a window and vault over it. I watch as he goes the long way around and I head for the pallet again. 

Suddenly, my heartbeat decreases to the point where I can’t hear it anymore. I look around in confusion. Where could he have possibly gone? There isn’t anywhere to walk off to without me seeing him.

I don’t get time to scream as he appears and out of shock, I slam the pallet down. It successfully stuns him, and I take off towards another area not even bothering to look behind me.

Seeing a decent place to hide, I take place behind it as three generators pop off all around me. Good, we’ll be out of this place in no time. 

My heartbeat comes to a still and I take that as my chance to heal myself. Okay, I’ve lost him. I can only hope that I can heal in time before he finds me.

God, this stuff hurts so badly. I don’t think I could ever get used to the pain these trials bring me. 

Nea drops right in front of me which makes me mess up on healing myself as I gasp out in pain. She doesn’t even give me a glance as she runs off somewhere else. 

I go to continue healing myself when the Clown drops down in front of me, his weapon slicing me in my face. I collapse, slamming against the ground.

I hear his loud obnoxious laughter and I look up to see him with a bottle, shaking it. He does that about three times with different bottles when he picks me up and puts me on the nearby hook not even giving me a chance to attempt to wiggle out.

He walks over to some wall thing and disappears behind it. My heartbeat lessens and I hang there like the animals that were in the other room. Did Nea lead him to me? 

I mean, she’s a person that doesn’t get along with others that well, but could she ever do something like that to me? She could’ve at least warned me about the killer instead of just running off without a word.

Relief fills my body when I see Detective Tapp walking over to me while looking around cautiously. What is he doing? The killer is gone, and he doesn’t have the ability to set any traps. I’m pretty sure we would hear him coming.

He takes me off the hook and when I look behind me, I let out a scream as I see the Clown suddenly wobbling over. Using the sprint burst that Meg taught me, I run off into another room.

What the hell? Where did he even come from? How is he doing that? Why didn’t I hear the heartbeat? Maybe that’s why Detective Tapp was looking like that.

I barely dodge the pink gas cloud that I almost ran into and head up the stairs. He throws another and when I make it upstairs, I duck behind something hoping he doesn’t see my blood trails.

I clamp my hand over my mouth to muffle my cries and watch as he looks around, clearly confused. He goes back downstairs, and I take that as my chance to take off into another room, needing to get away from him.

Hearing a grunt, I turn around and see him chasing after me again. Before I can even realize, my senses are filled with the gas cloud and I smack right into a wall. 

My heartbeat thumps way louder in my ears and I blearily look to see him right in front of me. I predict his swing of his weapon and spin, only to end up in the corner.

I shove past him while he’s distracted by his missed hit but to no avail he body blocks me, preventing any chance to escape. He grunts again and my senses are filled with the gas cloud.

The more he grunts the worse it gets, and I could feel pain squeezing my head. When my vision clears I can only scream as he downs me, making me slump to the ground. 

A fiery blaze spreads throughout my head as crunching fills my ears and that’s when my vision goes dark. Next thing I know, I’m at the campfire with the others.

Dwight arises from his seat as the few people that are here eye my condition. Jake stands up and Dwight hands him a med kit as they carefully seat me.

I cough into my hand and cringe as blood covers it. 

As they get started on healing, tears can’t help but to drip from my eyes at how much pain I’m in. I hate this place and I can’t stress it enough. This place is utter hell and I want nothing more than to leave.

“It’s going to be ok…” Dwight whispers, giving me a reassuring smile. I bite my tongue to prevent myself from snapping on him because when it comes to this place nothing ever is ok.

We get put in a trial, we mostly die in a brutal way, we come back here for a bit and then we’re sent to another trial. It’s just a repetitive cycle that won’t get any better. 

But I know Dwight is only trying to make me feel better, so, there’s no reason to be upset at him when I should be angry at the stupid Entity for even bringing me here.

When they finish, I stand up and say my thanks, blinking the stars out of my eyes. “I’m going for a walk to clear my head. Please don’t follow me.”

With that, I set off into the dark forest, ignoring their melancholy expressions. I feel horrible separating myself from them when their presences is what I need right now, but I have to meet up with Legion.

Maybe I should learn how to keep my mouth closed when talking to him because I’m totally in for it. But he should know better than to ask personal questions like that.

Well, I mean…it’s not THAT personal. If he wants to know things like that, he needs to tell me something in return. 

He doesn’t even acknowledge me as I approach him. He’s just playing with his blade as if that’s the only thing in the world. I take my seat next to him, our shoulders touching.

I wonder if the trial did anything for him, like help him blow off some steam. That would be good but what if it went horribly and he’s even more angry from that?

“I don’t know why you feel the need to be so difficult.” Legion speaks up. He doesn’t sound that pissed, which is a good thing. Plus he hasn’t attacked me, yet. I wonder why.

Licking my dry lips, I shrug. “What we’re doing isn’t normal. A killer and survivor meeting up behind everyone else’s back?”

I hear Legion make a sound that could be referred to as a laugh and I turn my head to look at him. “You act like this whole situation with killer vs survivor is. Nothing is normal around here.”

I frown. “What if the other killers saw you with me? How do you think that would turn out?”

Legion looks at me for a few seconds before responding. “What the hell do I care about their opinions on this? It’s not like they’re my friends or anything.” 

My eyebrows furrow at that and I look away from him to my hands that are resting on my lap. “Well, I care about what my teammates think. You might not need the people that’s on your side, but I do. Teamwork is everything on my side.” 

He doesn’t respond directly after my explanation and that makes me panic. Did I just reveal something that he could use against me? What did I even say? The thing about teamwork? Could that even be considered as a secret?

At my wild thoughts, I snap my head to him and sputter. “Even though teamwork is supposed to be everything it’s not! We can survive very well on our own, it’s just…there’s strength in numbers that’s all!”

Legion looks at me but of course I can’t tell his expression because of his mask. He nods. “Yeah, ok.”

Feeling fear litter my skin in goosebumps, I try not to show it. Due to my outburst, I feel as if he’s knows I’m trying to hide something. Why can’t I just keep my big mouth shut?

Laughter snaps me out of my thoughts, and I look around in confusion. Is someone else here? When it becomes louder, I return my eyes back to Legion only to realize that it’s him laughing. 

Well, that’s new.

“What’s so funny?” I ask.

His hand suddenly lifts up and the index finger swiftly caresses the bottom of my chin for a second making the spot tingly. “You.”

Rubbing where he touched to make it stop feeling so weird, I raise my eyebrows. “Me? How?”

“You’re cute.” He says so simply as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Does he even realize what he’s saying? I’m cute? What did I even do for him to even say that?

I open my mouth to utter my question when he silences me with a raise of his hand. “Don’t question it.”

Obeying, I look away and return my eyes to my hands that are still on my lap. What am I getting myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until my co-writer proofread this but I got a bit impatient, so, here's chapter 4 for you all. I'm not sure when 5 will be out but it should be soon, I've already begun working on it. I hope you guys enjoy! :) <3

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, I stand to my feet and rush over to Quentin who’s on the hook and take him off. Immediately, I feel the sickness that he has spread to me as I cough into my hand.

I honestly didn’t want to get sick but it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. I grab his arm and I lead him to the generator I was working on before I saved him. Before starting on it, I fell to the ground, my hands breaking my fall as I vomited.

Damn, I actually can’t stop vomiting. It’s like the more I do it, the worse it gets. I hate going against the Plague, she’s pretty difficult. I feel a hand on my back and hear Quentin coughing. 

Somehow, I shiver at his touch and I look up at him to see him trying to give me a smile, but vomit comes out of his mouth and he turns the other way, letting go.

Okay, we can’t just sit here and vomit. We have to at least try to do these generators. Weakly, I get up off my knees and begin on the generator. 

Quentin joins me and soon our generator pops, lighting up the area we are in. I’ve forgotten how much generators have been done, I’m just so busy vomiting my guts out.

Crouching, I venture for another generator with Quentin close behind me. I pause behind a rock when I feel my heartbeat quicken. I slam my hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds of me vomiting but when the heartbeat gets too intense it’s too late.

With a wobble, I stand up and move from behind the rock. I see her turn to me, and she wastes no time swinging her weapon, downing me. 

Mentally, I smile because I see Quentin taking off in another direction. I’m glad he caught on because that was my plan. She picks me up and I let out a blood curling scream when she puts me on the hook, the pointy object piercing my shoulder.

I don’t get time to even think when I feel myself being lifted off the hook by Kate. Fear sweeps over my body as the Plague swiftly turns around making her way over to me.

I give Kate a glare since she just rescued me off the hook even though the killer isn’t too far away. She only winks and runs off. Shaking my head, I run off too, cursing her out.

When I was put on the hook, I was sick. So, that means she’ll get the sickness too. I smirk to myself, while turning a corner. In shock, I come to a halt not seeing a pallet where it should be.

The red stain that the killers have shines over my shoulders and I don’t get time to react when I hear the killer shout something in a language I’ve never heard before.

 

Her weapon connects with my back and I expect to get downed, but my feet take off, heading to the jungle gym that’s a few feet away from me. Feeling heavy prickling in my belly, I realize that I need to mend.

With the Plague hot on my heels, I run through a pallet and turn a corner. I’m going to try something that I’ve been meaning to try since I’ve been taught it. I arrive at the pallet again and the Plague turns to me. I run at her, squeezing through the small space between her and the wall and slam the pallet down.

When I hear her cry out in that foreign language, I run off not even bothering to look back. I duck behind a wall at the killer shack, trying to take a breather while vomiting.

I need to mend myself before I’m downed, I can feel my timer decreasing.

Seeing a flash of her red stain, I crouch into the killer shack and wait by the window. When I see her coming through the same way I did, I slow vault the window. 

Trying to hold in the sounds of me vomiting, I crouch away. My heartbeat that’s usually in my ears when the killer is around me, comes to a cease and I feel utter relief fill my being.

With that, I mend myself while keeping a look out for the Plague. 

A generator pops off into the distance when I near another one that sounds like it’s halfway done. The person that’s on it is, Jeff. Him and I don’t really talk. It’s not that we don’t like each other or anything, we just don’t get put into trials together much and most of the time he’ll take walks in the forest.

I move to start on the generator with him when he stops me. “Go cleanse, this one is almost done.” 

I cough severely into my hands and shake my head. “If I do that, she’ll get to use her power.” Pulling away from the generator, he looks at me in the eyes.

He pats the machine. “This is the last generator and as you can see it’s almost done.” He started back on it and nodded to the nearby fountain. “Go ahead.”

Hesitantly, I walk over to the fountain. I turn my head to look at Jeff, but he doesn’t look at me, he continues to work on the generator. Hoping for the best, I cleanse.

I can’t help but to let out a sound of satisfaction. 

As I help him on the generator, he lets out a chuckle. “Feeling better, I see.” I let out a laugh and nod while smiling. He’s totally right, I know I was sick for some time but not long but one of the best feelings ever is being healed suddenly like your wounds were never there.

Our generator pops and adrenaline runs throughout me, making me sprint off to where the exit gate is. I raise my hand to pull the lever down when I hear my heartbeat in my ears. I quickly, run into the small jungle gym, hiding in a locker. 

Hopefully she didn’t see run in here.

I see Quentin throw down a pallet in the Plague’s face, but he’s gets downed at the same time. So, she has ‘No one escapes Death’? Interesting.

She swipes at the pallet and it breaks. She picks him up with ease, walking away with him trying to wiggle out. I get out of the locker and move to run to the exit gates when I see light in the corner of my eye. 

I turn and see that it’s a lit totem. I waste no time and start cleansing it. When I’m finished, that’s when I hear Quentin get hooked. 

As I’m running to open the exit door, I hear an odd sound. I only hear that when…she has her power. 

How are we gonna save Quentin? She can shoot that blistering red liquid at a far distance and it can hit more than one person at a time. At least I took care of that NoED.

I take off to where he’s hooked, hoping my teammates have a plan. The Plague is some feet away, her head tilted up. She’s waiting to spout her power.

Jeff walks up to Quentin slowly and he lifts his hands up to pull him down. I blink in surprise when he moves out of the way, making the red liquid hit the hooked man who groans in pain.

“Now, Kate!” Jeff yells out.

I watch as Kate comes running out of nowhere and unhooks Quentin. The Plague stomps over to them as they make a run for it, Kate leading the way with Quentin in middle and Jeff in the back.

She moves around Jeff and swings at Quentin, but he doesn’t get downed. He just speeds up some, so, now he’s in front of Kate.

Borrowed time…

I shake my head and run after them, wanting to be there when I need to take a hit for Quentin. Thanks to Meg’s sprint burst, I catch up to them when she hits Jeff. 

Now, Quentin and Jeff are in the front, limping to the gate with Kate and I close behind them. I hear the Plague take in a deep breath and I feel her vomit on me.

I look at Kate to see the same was done to her too.

What’s the point of vomiting on us? Does she think she can down us before we can get to the exit gate? Maybe she thought she still had her power.

With a hit to the back of my head, I’m pushed into the barrier. As I’m limping to the campfire, I feel my wounds up and leave me. Well, that was an interesting match.

“None of ya are injured! Match must’ve gone perfect, eh?” David exclaims, shoving his elbow into Quentin’s side who just took a seat beside him.

I nod, laughing nervously. I look at Kate who turns her head to make eye contact. “I’m sorry I got mad at you for saving me off the hook when the killer was right there. I should’ve known you had borrowed time.”

She grins, waving her hand in dismissal. “Nonsense! Don’t worry about it, hun.” I nod again and began playing with my fingers. Everyone gets involved in their own conversations while my mind trails off. 

I think Legion may be waiting for me but how can I go meet up with him without the others getting suspicious? Maybe if I was injured they wouldn’t suspect anything.

“I’m gonna take a walk, you guys.” I utter, standing from my spot on the log. 

I turn in surprise when Jeff who was sitting next to me, stands too. “Me too, I’ll join you.”

All the conversations stop as everyone eyes us. My cheeks can’t help but burn as I start walking. If I would’ve stayed longer, they would’ve probably teased us about what just happened. 

Jeff falls into step besides me and that’s when my eye begins twitching. How am I going to get rid of him? What made him want to take a walk with me?

Maybe if I didn’t have someone to meet up with, I would have been happy to hang with him but unfortunately this isn’t the case. How can I break it to Jeff without him getting suspicious?

“Am I being a bother?”

I snap my head to the man who just spoke. He’s not looking at me, his gaze is on the ground. Oh crap, he caught on. How did he know?

I shake my head but voice something when I realize he probably didn’t see that. “No, you aren’t. It’s just that I kind of wanted to be alone.”

He hummed. “I figured from the look on your face.”

I rubbed my neck, sighing. I wish I could stop being so see through. Now, I have him mad at me. Way to go...

I stop and turn to look at him. He stops too, so now we are standing in front of each other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude or anything. I just wanted to be alone for a bit.”

He shakes his head, shrugging. “I understand.”

For some reason his response bothers me. I still feel bad. 

“How about we hang out some other time?” I blurt out, wanting him to agree so I don’t feel bad anymore. 

He lets out a laugh. “No need.”

I frown. Why am I still feeling bad? He just clearly said there’s no need to hang out. I should just leave before Legion takes my absence for something bad.

But I find myself opening my mouth to say something when he cuts me off. His hand is now on my shoulder as he’s smiling now, looking into my eyes.

I shiver under his touch, feeling all warm for some reason. What the hell is happening? All he’s doing is touching my shoulder. Why am I getting all weird about it for?

“Since it seems like you want to hang out with me, how about later?” Not being able to talk right now, I just nod. Okay, something is going on. Why am I acting this way?

“Alright, see you until then.” Jeff lets go of me and gives me a small smile before heading off in some other direction. Licking my dry lips, I rub my shoulder which felt weird.

I shake my head and continue to where I’m supposed to be. 

Like expected, Legion is there. He’s sitting against the tree we usually sit at and he seems to be looking up? I almost stop when I see him gripping his knife tightly.

“Hey.” I greet, carefully taking a seat next to him. I twitch when our shoulders touch, making me feeling warmer than I already did.

Okay, what is up with me today?

Legion lets out a loud laugh which half startles me out of my thoughts that were trying to consume me. “To think I was about to come and get you.”

My mouth goes dry and I have to look at him. He turns to do the same, tilting his head. Furrowing my eyebrows, I question him. “Why would you do that?”

He shrugs. “Maybe it’s because I thought I scared you off by calling you cute.” 

At the memory, my cheeks burn, and I rub my nose unconsciously. He told me I was cute and acted like it was so normal to do that. I would never admit it, but I thought about that for a while. 

I shake my head. “Nah.” It’s all I can say. 

He hums and then looks away from me. I look away too, putting my eyes on my lap. Silence fills the air and my mind tried to trail off but couldn’t when Legion spoke. 

“I missed you.”

Furrowing my eyebrows, I look at him again. He missed me? He has to be joking. Why on earth would he miss me? I can’t think of a reason on why he would do that.

“W-What do you mean?”

He chuckles, reaching out and caressing my chin like he did the other time. “How could I not?” I frown, rubbing the spot that tingled from his touch.

“Would you not do that?” 

He reaches out and does it again, which results in me smacking his hand away. I flinch right away when I realize what I did but relax when he just laughs it off.

“I love how terrified you get of me when you realize you’ve done something wrong.” He teases, leaning in. Swallowing thickly, I squeak out. “I’m not scared of you.”

He laughs in a hum, his blade being visible now, it’s close to my face. He leans in closer, his mask almost touching me. “What if I were to skin this face of yours?”

I shrug my shoulders, trying to show that I didn’t care when I totally did. Skinning my face? What is he? Leatherface? 

Once again, he laughs. He pulls away, shaking his head. “It’s not like I can severely hurt you here, anyway.” 

I raise my eyebrows. “What?”

Playing with his knife, he explains. “The trials are different from this place. I can actually do damage to you, but it can’t be anything too bizarre, it’s impossible. I guess you can say the Entity decided to give you guys a break.”

Wow, I would’ve never known. That’s pretty crazy to think about, but how does even know about that? Has he met with another survivor before me?

Licking my dry lips, I question him. “How do you know that and why are you telling me this?” 

He tilts his head, not responding to my questions. I sigh, shaking mine and rest my head some against the tree that we’re sharing. I wonder why he’s providing me with this info. 

“Since you came a bit later than you usually do, I’m assuming the trial you were in took some time, huh?” 

Rubbing my neck, I nod. Okay, I’m not lying ALL that much. It did take some time, but he doesn’t need to know about what happened with Jeff. 

“I went against the Plague.”

He makes a sound of understanding. “Oh…the sick bitch?”

I hide my lips to prevent myself from laughing out loud. He tilts his head the other way, making a sound of amusement. “Am I actually making you laugh?”

I shake my head, trying to contain my laughter. “No, what makes you think that?” He crosses his arms and somehow that makes me burst out into laughter.

I don’t even know why what he said made me laugh. I just can’t believe he called the Plague, ‘the sick bitch’. I never thought about her like that. 

When I’m done, I wipe away the tears that leaked out of my eyes and let out a satisfied sigh. 

“Comfy?” I hear him ask. I look up and my eyes widen when I feel his arm wrap around my waist, his mask pressed up against my face. 

I hurriedly pull away, my face and neck burning. What the hell just happened? Did he just try to make a move on me? 

“What made you do that?” I whisper, trying to control my wild beating heart. He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds.

He shrugs, answering. “I was only reacting to what you did.”

I scoffed, crossing my arms. “And what exactly did I do?”

“While you were laughing, you moved closer to me and rested your head on my shoulder and stayed there. You even sighed softly like you knew what you were doing.”

Biting my lip, I think back to what just happened. I don’t even remember doing any of what he said. Could he be lying? If he is, how come I only snapped out of it when I felt his arm go around my waist?

“Let’s just forget it happened, alright?” He snaps and I feel slightly hurt. How come all of a sudden, he’s mad? What could he be mad about? Is it about what just occurred? 

I furrow my eyebrows. “How come you’re being so mean now? All I did was just question what happened.”

He groans, looking up. I feel him tense up next to me and I frown, knowing what’s coming. “Just shut the fuck up, please.” 

I nod, biting my lip. I don’t know why but I’m feeling hurt from what was just said to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> This chapter was ready earlier than expected, lmao. I just want to express my gratitude because a03 keeps alerting me that I'm getting kudos and I just really appreciate it so much. It keeps me motivated to write more and develop new ideas to show you all. Now, I know this chapter may seem a bit rushed but I just couldn't wait to write chapter 6! I don't know when it will be out but just know it's going to be good since it'll consist of lots of drama. :) <3

Staring at my muddy sneakers, I absentmindedly play with a string on my sweater. Legion is somehow still upset with me and I have yet to figure out the reason why.

 

It’s been like this for some time and of course I want to ask him but I’m actually too scared to. A few days ago, I had come back from a trial against the Hag and went to meet up with Legion only to see him in a different outfit.

 

He was dressed in a red and white Letterman jacket and black jeans with the same color shoes. His mask had a bloody hand print on it which made him even more intimidating, but his blade still looked the same.

 

I won’t lie, it scared the living shit out of me. I thought it was one of the people in his group and they found out about what we’ve been doing. I looked closer and realized it wasn’t what I thought.

 

I don’t know if I’m being dramatic or something, but the silence is killing me. It’s just so weird not having him teasing me and etc. Like I said before, I’m too scared to make conversation.

 

Every time I attempt to talk, that mask of his just throws me off and I feel my voice leave me. I won’t say he wasn’t frightening before but it’s like his new outfit increased his unnerving aura.

 

Would not looking at him work? Like, I used to constantly look at him whenever we would conversate. It’s just something I do to show a person I’m listening.

 

Alright, I guess I can do that. I will make conversation, but I won’t look at him. It should work.

 

I clear my throat, coughing dryly into my hand. “I l-like your new outfit, Legion. It really suits you.” Please say something, anything. I don’t even care if he tells me to ‘shut the fuck up’ again, that’ll just tell me that he isn’t THAT mad anymore.

 

“Frank.”

 

I turn to look at him but snap my head back to its original position, catching myself. “Who?”

 

He laughs and it makes me have to bite my bottom lip to prevent myself from smiling. “You’re always calling me Legion. It isn’t my name, that’s just what my group is called. My actual name is Frank.”

 

I nod, humming. I would say his name fits him but how would I know since I’ve never seen his face before? Oh god, he told me his name. Should I tell him mine?

 

Yanking off the string that I’ve been playing with, I speak. “I’m-”

 

He cuts me off. “Y/N, yeah I know.”

 

How does he know my name? Did I ever tell him? I don’t remember doing it. Oh god, what else does he know?

 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks. It does fit me, huh?”

 

I nod, biting harder on my lip. Should I apologize? I don’t know if he’d take it. Well, even if he doesn’t it won’t matter. We’re getting somewhere because he hasn’t been rude to me yet.

 

“Uh, Frank…” I say, his name sounding foreign on my tongue. I’m so used to calling him Legion. “I just want to say that I’m sorry about whatever happened a few days ago. I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

 

He makes a sound of amusement. “You’re actually apologizing to me?” I frown, slightly offended that I’m not being taken seriously.

 

“Yes I am.” I wanted to say more but I stopped myself.

 

He chuckles. “Yeah, well I forgive you?”

 

I cross my arms, still frowning. “Why are you saying it like it’s a joke? I’m being serious.” It’s annoying to apologize to someone only for them to laugh in your face or somewhat accept your apology.

 

I feel him take a hold of my chin and he makes my head turn, so now I’m looking at him. I ignore my wild beating heart as I swallow thickly.

 

He can’t hurt me here. Well, not majorly.

 

“Have I told you how cute you’re?”

 

Carefully, I nod. Why is he bringing that up again?

 

“Well, I’m gonna tell you again. You’re really cute.”

 

I blink dumbly at the male who has me in a forceful grip. “How?”

 

He leans forward, just inches away from my face. “It’s the way you do things. Like, you’re apologizing for me getting mad at you when I should be doing that.”

 

I shrug. “I just want things to go back to when you weren’t mad at me. I won’t even mind the flirting or teasing.”

 

He removes his hand from my chin, tilting his head. “So, you’ve been enjoying it huh?”

 

I feel my cheeks burn and I shake my head. “No! That’s not what I meant. Stop putting words in my mouth.”

 

He moves closer to me, his hand now resting on my thigh. I swallow thickly, my heart beating too fast. What is he doing? Why does he have his hand there? I’m so glad I have jeans on.

 

I think he was going to say something, but he turned his head like something caught his attention. I look to see that familiar mist making its way up my body.

 

“I’ll see you when come back.” Frank tells me, patting my thigh before departing it from there.

 

I nod, glancing at him one more time. Darkness consumes my vision and when it clears, I see that I’m at a place called MacMillan Estate.

 

I enter a jungle gym, starting on the generator that was against the wall. Hearing footsteps, I turn my head. Ash and Nea are walking over to where I am.

 

I smile in greeting, turning back around when I feel the wires that I’m trying to connect, sizzle. We should be finished with this generator in no time.

 

Another skill check comes up and I frown when the generator shoots out smoke. So, whoever the killer is has Hex Ruin? Oh god, I’m not good at it when I’m with my teammates. I prefer to do it alone.

 

I suddenly let out a scream when I’m yanked up into the air as my heartbeat fills my ears.

 

“What the fuck?!” I hear Nea yell when I’m placed on a shoulder. I start trying to wiggle out when I hear a loud distorted yelp and I’m dropped from whoever’s shoulder.

 

I waste no time sprinting away from the jungle gym, not even looking back. I think it’s the Wraith, I can only remember him making that type of sound.

 

I enter a building, limping up the stairs. I spot Dwight on a generator and he sees me too, hurriedly rushing over to me. As he begins healing me, I can’t help but to lean into his touch.

 

I’m not sure what’s wrong with me but I can’t help myself. I have no clue on what he’s doing for me to feel like this. It feels good...

 

“Umm…” I hear him say, the awkwardness evident in his tone. My cheeks burn severely, as I move my head from off his chest. I rub the back of my neck, forcing a laugh.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He blinks, lips thinning. “It’s fine, we should finish the generator.”

 

I nod, walking with him over to it. Okay, so that was the weirdest thing I’ve done in a long time. Wait, I take that back. Meeting up with Legi- I mean, Frank is.

 

What I should be thinking about is how the Wraith pulled me from off of that generator. He has a bell that gives us a warning on when he’s coming but how come I didn’t hear it?

 

Maybe I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t hear it?

 

I don’t think so. If it was only I that didn’t hear it, Nea and Ash would have started running which would’ve caught my attention. It still doesn’t make any sense, though.

 

Our generator pops, making the entire building illuminated.

 

Dwight walks towards an opening and jumps out of it while I follow. It’s like as soon as we did that, two generators popped off in the distance.

 

Wow, that’s amazing. I guess Hex Ruin isn’t going to slow this trial down but speaking of that, I didn’t get any skill checks on the one I just did. Odd..

 

I raise my eyebrows when I see Dwight turn his head, looking at me with a frown. What’s wrong with him? Is he still affected by what I did in that building?

 

As we settle on a generator that’s by a tree, I voice something.

 

“It’s a Wraith, so, be on the lookout. Earlier, he pulled me off a generator out of nowhere. I swear I didn’t even hear him coming.”

 

He raises one of his eyebrows, looking at me. “How did that happen?” Oh god, he’s judging me.

 

I shrug, forcing a laugh. “I’m not even sure. I know he rings a bell that signals us that he’s there, but I didn’t even hear it.”

 

Dwight hums, taking his eyes off me as the generator puffs out smoke. My thoughts try to consume me but a boom in the distance disables that from happening.

 

Looks like someone has found Ruin. I’m surprised we’ve managed to do 3 generators with that enabled. Usually it slows down the game by a lot.

 

Maybe we’re lucky, for once?

 

I see Dwight look up from the generator and I return the eye contact, only to see him not really looking at me. He’s looking behind me.

 

I quickly turn and see the Wraith. I let out a startled scream as he bashes his weapon against my face. I blindly run away, wiping the blood from my vision.

 

He did it again! Why am I not hearing the sound of his bell? Is there something in my fucking ears? Like, everything else sounds perfectly fine. Plus, Dwight didn’t even warn me that the killer was right there!

 

Feeling my heartbeat quicken, I run through the nearest pallet and slam it down. I smile in satisfaction when I hear him roar in pain. I turn around, waiting for him to break the pallet.

 

I don’t want to keep running and he cuts me off, downing me.

 

He doesn’t do what I’m waiting for him to do and my heart jumps in fear. He just disappears around the wall that’s holding up the pallet.

 

My heartbeat is still in my ears but where is he? As I look around, I see that there’s a lot of openings where he could come from. How is that possible?

 

I see something in the corner of my eye, my mind recognizing it as the red stain the killers have and I waste no time, jumping over the pallet.

 

He suddenly appears on the side I just jumped over, downing me.

 

I think he just mind gamed me.

 

I feel him pick me up from the ground, settling me on his shoulder. I don’t get a chance to wiggle out when I’m placed on a hook, a blood curling scream leaving my mouth.

 

He cloaks himself and exits, leaving me to hang.

 

I fucking hate that almost invisible bastard. Whatever he’s doing isn’t right. How does he get to ring his bell silently? That just makes him harder to go against.

 

Ash appears, pulling me down from the hook. He instantly begins healing me and I lean into his touch, letting my eyes fall closed. So, he has what Dwight has? I don’t know what it is, but I seriously don’t mind it.

 

Anything is better than being in pain.

 

When he’s finished, we make eye contact and he just looks amused. He pats my head and then leaves. Trying to make my cheeks stop burning, I leave too but another way.

 

God knows what Ash is thinking right now. He’s probably gonna tell everyone what happened. Oh no, I’d never hear the end of it.

 

The others were already giving me suggestive smiles and looks when Jeff and I returned to the campfire. I love all of my friends but to ever have feelings that are romantic or sexual?

 

I don’t know how to feel about that.

 

It’s hard to explain but I doubt that I’d ever do either or with anyone. Especially Frank, that’s just wrong. Completely wrong..

 

Okay, how did I even manage to pull him into this? Gosh, something is really going on with me. Is this place messing with my head that much that I’m thinking about being romantically and sexually involved with a killer?

 

No.

 

I will **NOT** let that happen. It’s already bad enough that I’m meeting up with him behind my friends back. I think I’d literally die if they ever found out.

 

I shiver at the thought of that happening.

 

I come back to reality when I see that all the generators are done and now the exit gates can be opened. Feeling adrenaline run through me, I sprint off towards them.

 

When I arrive, I pull down the latch and wait for it open. I see something move at the corner of my eye and I look, only for it to be the Wraith uncloaking.

 

What the hell? How does he keep finding **ME**? Like, there’s three other people and he’s gets me out of everyone? Bullshit..

 

I move away from the exit gate and run towards a window, vaulting it, only to be hit. I fall on my face, whimpering. He picks me up and I don’t even bother to struggle out of his grip.

 

Screaming at the top of my lungs, the hook pierces my shoulder as the Entity’s claws shows up and I have to grab the one that was about to impale me.

 

While struggling against the Entity’s claws, I see that the Wraith is still here and he’s just looking at me. So, he downs me with NoED and now he’s watching me on the hook to make sure I don’t get saved?

 

There’s no use in trying to live anymore, my friends are bound to die if I continue to fight. Giving in, I let go. The long claw shoots through me as I let out a yelp.

 

Darkness fills my vision and next thing I know, I’m back at the campfire. Almost automatically, Claudette spots me and she rises up, along with Quentin and they get first aid kits.

 

I know that I just got murdered but is it a bad thing that I’m not looking forward to being healed by those two? The same thing that happened earlier with Dwight and Ash is guaranteed to happen.

 

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you seem really odd in this chapter, I apologize. While finishing this up, writer's block came through and punched the shit out of me. I found myself stuck in the same place for about 5 minutes. Usually, when that happens I avoid writing but this time I was determined to finish. This was supposed to be longer but eh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Blame writer's block.
> 
> I hope you enjoy though! :')

 

I bite my lip in frustration, trying to stitch up the wide wound on my side. I played against the Pig just now and let me say, she wasn’t messing around. She did her job and did it well.

 

She screwed with my head so much that I was too afraid to stay on a generator for too long. Urban evasion is an amazing perk that Nea taught me, it helps me crouch faster and avoid killers.

 

Well, against the pig it can be useless. I’ve lost count on how many times I’ve run into her. She didn’t show any mercy at all doing this certain trial.

 

Every time I would try to get the head trap off of me, she would appear, and I had to run away. The chases I kept being in threw me off so badly that I forgot that I had the thing on.

 

I remember freezing up and collapsing as a big wave of pain and pressure squeezed my head.

 

When I returned to the campfire, a bunch of my friends surrounded me, trying to get a better look at what happened. They wanted to help out on healing me, but I couldn’t let them.

 

If I can’t handle one or two of them touching me, how could I manage about five of them? It took a lot, but I was able to reassure them that I could handle doing it myself.

 

I know it may sound ridiculous that I’m avoiding them touching me and stuff but it’s not only that. I needed to meet up with Frank too. I remembered very well when he said that he was about to go and get me that time I came late.

 

I didn’t appreciate that, but would I ever say that? Nope…

 

At the sound of crunching leaves, I turn my head to see Frank making his way over to me. I give him one of my best smiles, trying hard not to burst into tears right now.

 

This pain from the wound and my back are overwhelming. I shout, snatching my hand away. I just missed a skill check. I don’t think my body could ever get used to pain like this.

 

“Need a hand?”

 

I slowly nod, turning to face him. He takes the medkit from my hand and starts healing me. I ignore the temptation to lean forward and rest my head on his shoulder. Well, I couldn’t do that anyways because how would he able to treat my wound?

 

“So, who’s the motherfucker that did this?” Frank spoke, looking up at me for a few seconds and then back to where he was treating me.

 

Dryly laughing, I answer. “The Pig…”

 

He hums but then I shout as blinding pain covers my sides. What did he just do to make both of them hurt when only one should?

 

“Shit, this is actually hard.” He mutters. “I didn’t know you’d say yes to my offer. I don’t even know why I said it.”

 

I sigh. “Well, thanks for the help anyways. I can try to do it myself again.” I pull away, only to be pulled back.

 

“I never said I was going to stop.”

 

Oddly, my skin litters with goosebumps. I gulped, nodding not being able to say anything. I need to get myself together because this is getting out of hand.

 

Fortunately, it didn’t take that long for him to patch me up. Of course, it hurt like hell, but I won’t complain. He inspected a few items in the almost finished med kit, questioning me.

 

“Anywhere else that hurts?”

 

I don’t speak right away; I just turn around to show him my back. I lift up my sweater, cringing at the feeling of the cloth moving over whatever is happening on my back.

 

I say that because I’m not sure what’s wrong with my back, it just hurts a lot to the point where I can’t even stretch to make the pressure go away.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

I furrow my eyebrows, turning my head to look at him. “What?”

 

He doesn’t answer me. I arch my back when I feel more pressure. What is this guy doing? Why won’t he tell me what’s happening?

 

“Frank—” I don’t get to finish because he cuts me off. “There’s a hole in your back. I mean, it isn’t huge but it’s not small either.”

 

Wait what?

 

I open my mouth to say something when Frank cuts me off. “Oi! What the bloody fuck is this?” That’s weird he sounds a lot like David…

 

Frank’s head moves and I see that he isn’t looking at me, he’s looking behind me? I turn my head back to its original position only for my heart to almost jump out of my mouth.

 

David, Claudette, Jake, and Dwight are standing just a few feet away from me. David looks the most furious out of all. Claudette looks sad, Jake looks disturbed, and Dwight looks terrified.

 

Ignoring the sound of my heartbeat thumping almost deafeningly in my ears, I pull down my sweater. I snatch away from the grip Frank had me in, stumbling to my feet.

 

“It’s really not what it looks like!” That’s the best I can think of?

 

David scoffs, crossing his arms. “So, this is what ya been doin’ all this time whenever ya disappeared into the forest?”

 

I shake my head, wildly. I can’t speak because there’s now a ball in my throat. It’s coming from guilt.

 

If I tell them the deal between Frank and me, he would most likely call it off. Why did this have to happen now?

 

From the corner of my eye, I see Frank move to the spot beside me. “Why would it matter to you guys? It’s none of your business what she does outside of trials.”

 

I cringe at the way David seemingly tenses up even more. This is the angriest I’ve ever seen him. “Why wouldn’t it fucken’ matter?! You’re the on the enemy side and ‘ere she is doing god knows what with ya!”

 

Blinking away the tears in my eyes the best I can, I croak out. “I haven’t been doing anything I swear. I’ve just been meeting up with him because…”

 

I can’t even say the actual reason. I don’t want Frank to call it off. I know the other killers could just mori us but he’s in a group and he could just tell them to bring it every single trial. I don’t want that.

 

“you’ve been fucking him,” Jake says, plainly.

 

Oh my god, they think I’ve been messing around with Frank. Holy shit, this could not get any worse.

 

I shake my head. “I haven’t! I swear all we’ve done was talk! Nothing more!”

 

Jake snorts, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, like we’ll believe that after what we saw earlier.”

 

Claudette speaks up, she’s frowning. “I think I’m gonna go. This is a lot to handle right now.” Not allowing any of us to say anything to that, she walks off.

 

I take a step forward, but that only results in them moving back.

 

With tears finally escaping my eyes, I cry. “I promise. I haven’t been doing anything. Especially earlier, he was just helping me with an injury on my back.”

 

David raises his eyebrows in amusement, the anger in his form still visible. “So, you come to this guy to ‘elp you out when we’re fuckin’ experts at ‘ealing? What utter shit!”

 

Frank joins me again, standing closely on the side of me. I frown and pull away from him, wrapping my arms around myself.

 

“I still don’t get what’s the big deal about this.”

 

I glare at him. He’s just making things worse! The nerve of this bloody mask bastard! God, I fucking hate him right now.

 

David rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Of course you don’t. You’re one of the many killers ‘ere, all you braindead shitheads know ‘ow to do is follow a fuckin’ spider! The lot of ya wouldn’t know teamwork if it punched ya in the bloody face!”

 

I see Frank tense and without hesitation I step in front of him, blocking him from doing anything. “Please don’t. They have a right to act this way. I’ve betrayed them.”

 

Frank scoffs but surprisingly, he just steps back, hands raised in surrender. With that, I turn around to face the three guys who I call my friends.

 

“Are you really having sex with him?” Dwight questions, his expression uncomfortable.

 

I shake my head and open my mouth to speak when Jake interrupts. “No shit, Dwight. Look how she tamed Legion; she has to be screwing him.”

 

“I’m not!” I scream, feeling my temper flare. I know what I did is horrible but holy shit, to keep saying stuff like that?

 

David laughs. “Look how hostile she’s gettin’ lad.”

 

“Because you guys won’t believe me! How many times do I have to say that I didn’t have—” I’m cut off by the feeling of something climbing up my legs. I look and of course, it’s that familiar mist.

 

I look at the three individuals in front of me, seeing the same.

 

“Well, isn’t this going to be fun?” I hear before darkness consumes my vision. When it clears, I see that I’m at the Ormond Resort.

 

This has got to be a joke! I know the Entity is one fucked….-could I call it a spider?- thing but to do this? This is too much. It literally put me in trial with Frank, Dwight, Jake, and David! The worst combination of all time since they’ve found out my secret.

 

Shivering, I walk over to a generator that’s surrounded by skinny walls with an unsafe pallet. As I kneel down to start on it, I hear footsteps and see Dwight slowly coming over.

 

I turn my head back to the generator to hide my smile. Maybe he isn’t THAT mad at me like the others. He’s coming to work on this generator, right?

 

When he arrives, he starts on it without saying anything. Biting my dry bottom lip, I look at him. “Umm…” What do I say?

 

I see him swallow as he shakes his head. “Let’s just work on this.”

 

In other words, shut the fuck up and leave me alone you disgusting bitch. I guess it’s fine, it’s what I deserve but that doesn’t stop it from hurting.

 

I nod, frowning.

 

Since I had the help of someone else on this generator it popped within little time. Before I can talk to Dwight, he walks off and doesn’t even bother giving me a glance.

 

I’ve really fucked up, haven’t I?

 

Walking into the building, I sigh in content at how warm it is. Spotting a chest, I open it and pull out a brown medkit. Wow, so I couldn’t get anything else?

 

The sound of my sudden rapid heartbeat fills my ears and I see David running in here and up the stairs. Frank comes in a few seconds after but comes to a halt, shouting like he was in pain.

 

“Hey…” He greets approaching me, waving with the hand that’s holding his weapon.

 

“Hello.”

 

He chuckles, crossing his arms. “You hear that?”

 

Furrowing my eyebrows, I question him. “What? The sound of the fireplace?”

 

“No, the sound of a bitch crying.” I follow where he’s looking only to see nothing. I go to question him, but my eyes widen when I hear it. David…

 

Why is he so loud?

 

Flinching at the sudden contact, Frank pats me on the shoulder and nods his head at me. “I’ll be back for you.” With that, he takes off upstairs, where we heard the crying.

 

Sighing, I start on the generator. I bet Claudette has already told everyone else about what happened. I’m so fucked that it’s not funny.

 

It isn’t long until I hear David’s loud scream. That was quick. Quicker than I would have liked. Cringing at another scream from him as I realize he’s hooked.

 

Should I even bother getting him? I mean, I totally would but what if he doesn’t want me near? What if Dwight or Jake is going for him?

 

I let out another sigh, continuing my generator. What am I going to do about this? Should I keep on meeting with Frank or just call off everything and risk putting my friends and me in more pain?

 

I’m so torn…

 

When my generator pops, I exit the building. Okay, something is up. I’m the only one doing generators. Don’t tell me Frank has downed all of them?

 

I guess I should find them.

 

My feet take me across the map and when I hear my heartbeat sound in my ears, I keep on walking. I end up at the killer shack with a weird sight.

 

Dwight, Jake, and David are surrounding Frank on the ground, downed.

 

“Would you believe me if I said this is the most fun I’ve had here?” Frank cackled, gesturing to my friends on the ground.

 

I glare, stepping forward to help them up. “This isn’t funny, Frank. Could you just chase them the regular way instead of this bullshit?”

 

That only made him laugh harder. “It’s not my fault your friends are shit at chases. I had them all down within five minutes.”

 

I roll my eyes, opening my mouth to retort when I hear Jake whisper something to David.

 

“Did you hear that? She knows his name.”

 

Frank growled and before I could stop him, he downed Jake again. “Next time, shut the fuck up and mind your business.”

 

Taking the killer by the arm, I yanked and led him to outside the killer shack. I let go of him and begin whisper yelling. “This is uncalled for.”

 

Frank crossed his arms, making an unamused sound. “How?”

 

I open my mouth to explain when a loud shout came from inside the shack. Concerned, I walk back in with Frank behind me.

 

“Dammit Dwight!” David yelled, groaning after. Jake, who seemed to not be in pain anymore, and Dwight who seems the same way are healing David.

 

I guess Dwight missed a skill check.

 

I hear Frank hum on the side of me and then see him take a few steps towards the fully healed three. “I don’t remember telling you guys to do that.”

 

Knowing he’s going to attack any second, I step in between him and my friends. I stretch my arms in a movement that made me look like I was attempting to block them from harm’s way.

 

“I know you don’t expect me to let all of them go.”

 

I shrug, frowning at him. “I’m not but can you at least go easy on them? What about a head start?”

 

Frank tilts his head, his arms not crossed. “And let you guys gen rush me? No.” Before I could even blink, I was crying out in pain, feeling it spread all over my chest.

 

He shoved past me and I look to see my friends running away, trying to avoid getting hit while he’s in frenzy. Maybe that was too much to ask. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it's been a bit too long since I've updated this book. Once again, I apologize. I'm just letting you know that this chapter is a disaster. You guys don't know how much I've tried to write this chapter but it didn't come out right and I got stuck on a certain part. It was honestly annoying. Hopefully, writer's block can stop fucking with me. Once again, I apologize for the quality of this chapter. It was either this or waiting some more lol.

I remember the first time I arrived here; I was so confused and frightened. I didn’t know how I ended up in a forest with not a single person in sight. Being a paranoid person in my past life, staying inside the house was something I did a lot.

 

Not wanting to stay surrounded by trees that looked as if they were alive and about to eat me, I begin venturing to try and find people, at least someone. It seemed like I was walking through the forest for hours until I saw a light in the distance.

 

With the hope of at least a person being there, I took off towards it. Dwight was the first person I had seen and into his arms, I went. I knocked him over and I couldn’t help but cry.

 

It took a while for me to calm down and when I did, I realized there were other people there, not just Dwight. Claudette, Jake, Meg, and Nea. Embarrassed by my actions, I helped Dwight up and said my apologies while introducing myself.

 

I remember them giving each other these quick looks before they introduced themselves back. Taking the seat next to Dwight, I asked a question that was bugging me. Why and how did I get here?

 

After a lot of explaining, I couldn’t help but break out into tears. What got me was how normal they were acting about it. How were they so calm and collected about being brutally murdered by killers constantly every day?

 

In the middle of my breakdown, I saw a bunch of other people appearing from where I had come from earlier. Some were bloodied and injured while others were perfectly fine.

 

While we were being introduced, they did the thing again. They were giving each other those looks and it being quick, I didn’t know what it was. I later learned that it was something they did when the Entity had gotten a new victim.

 

Fortunately, I got into the groove of everything pretty quick with the help of everyone. I wouldn’t be anything without them and it was their sacrifices and mistakes that helped us survive when we could.

 

Those are the exact reasons why I always put my life on the line for everyone when I can. Also, it’s the same reasons why when I arrived back at the campfire, I was greeted by a punch to the nose.

 

The blow was so hard that it knocked me to the ground within an instant. I groan, holding my leaking smell sense. As it developed its heartbeat, I blearily looked up at the person who did it.

 

Claudette, the last person here who I expected it to be. It doesn’t take common sense to tell that she was enraged. Her breathing is loud, her face is scrunched up while fury dances in her dark brown eyes.

 

“You had no right.”

 

I don’t get to say anything as she stomps off, Kate and Meg quick to follow her. With a shuddering breath, I remove my hand from my nose and watch as the red familiar liquid drips through the cracks of my hand.

 

I deserved every bit of that.

 

Hearing sudden movement, my eyes flicker to the approaching form. Oh god, it’s Nea. I wonder what she’s about to do. I hope it’s nothing too severe, I don’t think I could handle any more pain.

 

With lips curled in a snarl, she speaks. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Wiping the blood that’s falling on my lips, I respond. “Nothing…”

 

My answer seems to anger her further. I’m not allowed to shield myself, feeling severe pain cover my cheek as my head is forcefully tossed to the side.

 

“That’s not the answer I want, try again motherfucker.” Tasting metallic, I don’t even open my mouth to say anything. I know that if I do, she won’t like it. I can’t expose the deal between Frank and me. It’ll ruin everything and Frank will never let me live it down.

 

I mentally shiver at a vision of what would happen as a result of me telling the truth. I hear Nea growl and I flinch, screwing my eyes shut, awaiting her to hit me. I won’t even fight back, there’s no need. I deserve this, every bit of it.

 

“Oi, Nea don’t even bother with the whore. She’s gettin’ what’s comin’ to ‘er.” My eyes shoot open and I see David behind Nea, a hand on her shoulder.

 

Goosebumps spread all over my arms and neck when I catch the wicked grin David gives Nea who returns it. The two then look at me, the scrapper scowling as the urban artist shakes her head.

 

She spits something at me and just like that, she and David walk back to the campfire where the others are, who just watched the whole thing. Frowning, I raise my hand and wipe the sticky and wet liquid off my face.

 

I stumble to my feet and stretch my sore limbs, wiping even more at my nose and mouth. The last place I want to be is at that spot in the forest where I know Frank is waiting for me at but I have to.

 

Giving my friends one last glance, I limp off into the forest. I wonder what they have in store for me, could I handle it? How long will it be this way? I hope it won’t be long because I don’t think I’ll last.

 

“I don’t think I’d ever get used to you coming to meet me,” Frank utters, his head turned to me as I take my seat next to him. I roll my eyes, already annoyed by him.

 

Abruptly, I feel fingers gripping my chin as my head is turned to face him. I try to shove him off but his hold is getting tighter. I grumble, “What?”

 

“Damn, I’m taking it that your friends didn’t take it well about us?”

 

Yanking my head back, I’m successfully relieved of his grip. “Of course they didn’t, why would they?” I don’t understand why he feels the need to ask questions like these, it’s so obvious.

 

“Give me your medkit, I want to help patch you up again.”

 

I sigh, shaking my head. “I don’t have one.”

 

Looks like I’ll be going into the next trial with my wounds and if I don’t escape, they will be worse. I have to make it my goal to survive the next trial, even if my teammates try to sabotage me.

 

“I’m surprised you aren’t mad at me for sacrificing you along with your friends. I was honestly expecting an earful.”

 

I shake my head again, adding a shrug. “I was asking for too much.”

 

“Yeah, I agree. Your friends were making me out to be your bitch or something. That played a big part in me sacrificing all of you.”

 

I nodded, not listening. I’m developing some kind of weird feeling, it’s like when something bad is going to happen. I can’t explain it but it’s beginning to bother me. It makes me think, what are David and Nea planning?

 

“Yeah, but it’s more like your my bitch.”

 

I nod again, adjusting my position as I think further on this whole situation.

 

I remember them telling me the few things they had to do to David because when he first arrived, he kept picking fights with others. Especially Dwight. Things like isolating him away from the group, leaving him on the hook, not letting anyone heal him during the trial and after.

 

What could be worse than that and would they do that to me? Well, what I’ve done is far worse than David picking fights. I’ve betrayed every single one of them.

 

I feel my body jolt as I’m snapped out of my thoughts. I look around in confusion and then that’s when I see it. The fog, it’s traveling up my legs. I guess I’m being called into another trial even if I just came from one not too long ago.

 

I take one last look at the silent Frank before darkness consumes my vision, let’s just hope this trial doesn’t go too bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew, I hate using Y/N, it's literally the cringe but I was forced to use it. Anyways, I just want to thank you all for reading and showing your support for this story because, to be honest, this story was about to be taken down. I was going over all the chapters again the other day and I couldn't stop saying, "what?". Lmao...
> 
> Until next time! :') <3

 

With a shuddering breath, I hide behind a brick wall, trying to calm my wild nerves. I’m in a trial and I think this is officially the worst one I’ve been in. The three others and I are against the doctor, he’s always finding me. But, of course, that’s with the help of my ‘friends’.

 

David wasn’t kidding when he said I’ll get what’s coming to me. He and Nea have been following me everywhere whenever I get into chases. They’ll sandbag me by throwing pallets in my face which makes me get thrown back by the force. I’ll be trying to heal when they’ll run over to me, making the Doctor go straight for me since it’ll be an easier kill since I’m injured.

 

I shut my eyes, trying to get out of madness tier 3. Right as I finish doing so, I hear laughter while my heartbeat’s pace suddenly increases drastically. My eyes fly open and I look to see David and Nea running right at me with the killer not too far behind them.

 

I let out a groan and I sprint off, spotting a jungle gym. They won’t be able to successfully body block me here since there are too many places I can go to. When I get there, I fake like I’m going for the pallet but I vault through the window and stand there, waiting to see what the two are going to do.

 

Instead of shocking us into madness tier 3 again, the Doctor takes out his weapon and swings at Nea which makes her let out a cry, scrambling away. I almost laugh at that but then I see David pointing at me. “Get ‘er.”

 

I take a step back as the Doctor’s gaze lands on me, his head tilting making me think of a certain bloody masked killer. Looking at David again, he swings at the scrapper and the hit connects making him let out a howl, running off as our friend did a minute ago.

 

Seeing movement from the corner of my eye, I round the corner and head straight for the pallet. The Doctor puts away his weapon, his hand squeezing in a tight fist before opening it. That makes me scream loudly, as I run around the wall, trying to get away from him.

 

I barely vault through the window again before he shocks me, my screaming getting louder as I hear his manic laughter. Knowing I won’t be able to loop this again without getting hit, I drop the pallet.

 

Making sure he’s going to break it, I take off. Okay, where is there another pallet or jungle gym? When will the last gen get popped? I know that they don’t want to die, so, they wouldn’t stall the gens.

 

Hope fills my entire being when I hear the sound of the last generator being popped. With sudden adrenaline, I speed towards the exit gate that was just shown to me. Hopefully, it’ll be open by the time I get there.

 

Fortunately, I hear and see it open as the ground lights up meaning end game collapse has begun. Vaulting a window of a small jungle gym to give me some distance against the killer, I run into the exit gate. I’m greeted by David, Nea, and Laurie.

 

I ignore their pissed looks and try to get through the barrier but I can’t because they’re blocking the way. Laurie shoves me, her arms crossing across her chest, a scowl on her lips.

 

“Guys, please. He’s—” My mouth closes as my heart drops into my stomach when I see the killer’s red stain set over my shoulders. I don’t get to do anything else as I’m knocked to the ground.

 

Hushed whispers fill my ears as I groan in pain, looking up at my laughing supposed friends. I let out a small whimper when I’m lifted onto his shoulder and carried away.

 

I’m such a fucking idiot, of course, they would’ve prevented me from leaving. Nea and David may have not been specific on what they were going to do but I feel as if this is only the start of my torture.

 

When I’m placed on the hook, I scream something blood curling. I wonder if I could get off this and escape, just to rub it in their faces.

 

At the sound of commotion, I lift my head to see them laughing while pointing and tea bagging the way we do to the killers. I let out a sigh but it comes out as a gurgle.

 

I feel like attempting to unhook myself but what if I achieve it only for them to block me again? I could take the hatch but what if they wait until end game collapse is about to end to leave and I don’t have enough time to go through the hatch?

 

It wouldn’t hurt to try, right? Clutching the part of the hook that penetrated my shoulder, I use my left-over strength to try and pull myself off the hook, only for me to let out a yelp as the Entity’s claws appear.

 

Of course, luck wouldn’t be on my side.

 

Right as I feel the Entity’s claws impale me, my vision goes dark as I feel myself being lifted in the air. Next thing I know I’m back at the campfire but I’m on the ground, hugging my aching body.

 

Everything hurts, from my throbbing skull to my twitching feet. I’ve said it multiple times and I’ll say it again, this place is hell. I can’t believe my friends made sure that I wouldn’t be able to escape with them.

 

If I can’t handle that, how would I be able to endure everything else that’s going to be heading my way?

 

I blink a few times when I’m met with dark brown eyes as I feel myself being grabbed harshly by my blood-stained hoodie. I take a quick look at their face and recognize the person before meeting their eyes again. It’s David.

 

“The lot of us got plenty more in store for ya, don’t ya worry ye little sick head ‘bout it.” At the sentence, I can’t help but burst into tears. It feels so horrible to have him say something like that.

 

I can’t believe this is happening. Never did I think that the people that I’m supposed to call my friends are doing this to me. I wonder if they remember that rule that Dwight established. You aren’t supposed to sabotage anyone’s chance of surviving in trials, no matter the situation.

 

I guess that doesn’t matter anymore.

 

David’s grip tightens as I choke. “Why ya cryin’ for? ‘as realization on ‘ow badly you fucked yourself over set in?” I don’t answer because it won’t matter.

 

I wipe my eyes, sniffling. But, he’s right though. I’ve fucked myself over beyond comparison. I should’ve done better with everything. Maybe things would’ve been better if I had been honest with them.

 

It’s too late for that now, though. What’s done has been done and I can’t take it back, I should just stand by it. I did it for them, didn’t I? And they’re treating me like this when they don’t even know the whole story!

 

Filled with sudden anger, I shove David off of me and stand on my feet. I blink the stars out of my eyes and look down at him. “I would appreciate if you wouldn’t put your hands on me.”

 

I ignore the glares sent in my direction as I snatch a medkit, storming off to where I usually go after trials. Clutching it to my chest, I can’t help but smile to myself. I’m surprised I got one, I thought they would’ve stopped me.

 

Even though being healed here doesn’t cease the pain all the way, it’s better than nothing. When I arrive at my destination, I don’t see Frank in our spot. Could he be in a trial?

 

If he is, that’s great. I’ve been meaning to visit the blood web and change my perks, the ones I have now won’t really be much help. Placing the medkit on my lap, I lean my head back against the tree and close my eyes.

 

A mist appears for a few seconds but then disappears, revealing the blood web. I go through it, picking out as many medkits that they’d give me. Being done with that, I go to where I change my perks, items, add-ons, and offerings.

 

Urban evasion, self-care, sprint burst, and adrenaline. Yeah, this is a much-needed change. I don’t know what I was thinking. Okay, what are some perks that will help me? It all depends on what I have in my perk inventory.

 

Spotting the purple icon of balanced landing, I take off urban evasion and replace it for that one. I think I should use dead hard, back when David and I were on good terms, he would always preach about how it has saved him many times. Hopefully, that’s the case with me.

 

I feel as if I should keep adrenaline but at the same time, I shouldn’t. It helps, but what makes me so sure I’ll be able to survive all the way until all the gens are finished? Plus, it didn’t help much last trial.

 

I guess I’ll change it for…let’s see. Windows of Opportunity? I get to see the auras of pallets and vaults when I’m within a range of 20 meters? Sounds great, I wonder why I waited so long to change my perks. Don’t get me wrong, the build I had before was ok but now it’s me against the killers **AND** survivors.

 

Alright, my build so far is Dead Hard, Balanced Landing, Self-Care, and Windows of Opportunity. Woah, I’m just now realizing that I have two exhaustion perks. Maybe I should change it?

 

Nah, I won’t because I’ll probably be using dead hard more than balanced landing since not every map has places I can use BL. Alright, now for items. I have many keys, toolboxes, medkits, flashlights, and maps.

 

For sure, I’ll be needing keys for future games. Toolboxes? There’s no need because of the situation I’m in. Flashlights? Maybe, I just need to get better with my aim. I don’t really need maps. So, keys and medkits it is.

 

Remembering the match from just now and David’s words, I enable a skeleton key along with the two addons for if I die or use it, I’ll be able to keep it. An offering? Hmm, maybe Vigo’s Shroud should help. I’ll be far as possible from the killer but what if I’m put next to one of my friends?

 

I know they’d for sure alert the killer where I am which is a game over. I’ll have to hope for the best.

 

I open my eyes, only for me to let out a silent shriek. I instantly calm down when I realize it’s just Frank. Rolling my eyes, I question him. “Why are you so close to me?”

 

Pulling away some, he tilts his head. “I thought you were asleep, scaredy-cat.” I laugh dryly at his response. So, he arrives here and sees me supposedly asleep and then watches me? Creepy much?

 

“Yeah, sure.” After I say that, I look and realize our position. I can’t say he’s on top of me, it’s more like he’s squatting in between my legs. It reminds me of when we first met. I stop a shiver from running through me.

 

“Did I make you wait long?” He’s now playing with his weapon, running his finger over the sharp part. I shake my head. “It gave me a chance to change up my perks and stuff. I’ll be more prepared for my next trial.”

 

“More prepared?” Even though I can’t see his face, I feel like he has an eyebrow raised.

 

Rubbing my neck, I chuckle bitterly. “Yeah, I’ve been pretty much isolated from the others at the campfire. They’re now trying to ruin any chances I have of surviving in trials.”

 

I lean more into the tree if that was even possible, suddenly feeling a weird change in the atmosphere. It reminds me of that time I came to meet up with him and the Entity changed his clothes. It made him look scarier.

 

“I don’t understand why you still call those shitheads your friends.”

 

I cross my arms. “What do you think I should call them?”

 

He hums. “Maybe something else other than friends?”

 

“What about teammates? How does that sound?”

 

He makes a sound of satisfaction. “That sounds better.”

 

After that, nothing is said, the only thing you could hear is the sound of our breathing. Well, except for the occasional crows that caw like they’re being disturbed.

 

I never thought about this until now, but I wonder how he ended up here. If I asked, would he be honest or would he lie? Would it be too uncomfortable to talk about?

 

Did he know the other three members of Legion or were they introduced when they all got here? After I refused to tell him about how I got here, I doubt he’d tell me anything.

 

Blinking out of my thoughts, I find myself looking into the holes of his mask.

 

Goosebumps litter my arms, as I feel funny in my chest. I don’t know why I’m feeling this way, it’s something I can’t explain. Even though I can barely see anything through those holes, I feel as if we’re staring at each other.

 

The feeling suddenly ceases as Frank points. “I see you have a medkit.”

 

Licking my dry lips, I nod. “Yeah, I managed to get one.”

 

Frank grabs for it, nodding his head at me. “Turn around for me.”

 

I obey. I flinch when his cold fingers come in contact with my skin, making a laugh come from him. I feel him tug up my hoodie more, my hands flying to my chest area, trying to cover it.

 

“Relax, I’m not going to touch you there.” I hear him rummaging through the medkit before another laugh comes from him. “Unless you want me to.”

 

That makes my body shudder against my will, as my cheeks burn. Turning my head to glance at him, I speak. “Can you just heal me?”

 

“Fine, no need to get hostile. It’s not my fault you get all flustered by dirty talk.” I open my mouth to retort to that but I close it, shaking my head. The nerve of this guy, I didn’t even get flustered by his supposed ‘dirty talk’.

 

Not that I want to encourage him and whatever is going on in his head, I believe it’ll take more than that to get me hot and bothered. Okay, why am I even thinking about this? Like I’d ever go that far with Frank.

 

“I’m done.” Hearing that I fix my hoodie, stretching my back while turning around to face the object of my thoughts. It frustrates me when I’m thinking about something and somehow, I’m reminded of him. Like, what’s the reason for it?

 

Sending him a small smile, I speak. “Thank you.”

 

Frank hums, sitting down in his usual spot beside me, one of his legs crossed over the other. I feel as if I should say something but what if he just wants peace and quiet? Plus, would there be anything to talk about?

“Hey.” At the sound of his voice, I turn my head to look at him. Like I expected he’s already looking at me. “How long do you expect to be isolated away from those asshats you call friends?”

 

Swallowing thickly, I look away from him and start cleaning the dirt out of my fingernails. “To be honest, I have no idea but I know it won’t be over anytime soon.”

 

“How are you so sure?”

 

“David, one of my fr—teammates, told me earlier that they have a lot more in store for me. I don’t need to worry my sick little head about it.”

 

I feel Frank adjust in his spot next to me, it seems like he’s moved closer but I’m too afraid to look. “Damn.”

 

I sigh, shrugging a few seconds after. “Yeah and the thing is that they don’t even know that I’m doing this for them. I wouldn’t even be in this mess if I didn’t care about them.”

 

“Right…”

 

Feeling the atmosphere shift, I turn my head to look at Frank. His fists are balled and his head facing above like he’s looking up at the tree we’re under. I place my hand on his knee, surprising myself.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” I question.

 

I hear him let out a sigh. “It’s nothing.” He shrugs my hold off, standing up.

 

He doesn’t even look my way as he utters, “I’ll see you later, Y/N.” With that, he walks off as I spot the familiar mist covering him.

 

I know that he’s being called for a trial but I feel as if he were going to leave before that. Did I say something wrong? We were just fine a minute ago. I can’t help but feel as if I did something wrong.

 

I don’t get to think any further about this because I spot that I’m being summoned for a trial. Okay, I believe that I can do this. I **WILL** escape, no matter what it takes.

 

Before I can blink, I’ve arrived on a familiar map. It’s similar to the one where the Wraith pulled me off a generator and Nea flashlight saved me. I know that happened because when we got back to the campfire she told everyone.

 

The reason for that is because it was horrific and whenever we experience something new we have to tell Dwight who will call a meeting and discuss it. I remember that time when we found out that the Huntress has something in her hatchets that could instantly down us. No one escaped that match except for Bill.

 

Settling at a generator in a jungle gym, I get started on it, looking around every few seconds to make sure I won’t be snatched off. The third or fourth time doing that, Jeff enters, not even giving me a glance.

 

I rather anyone else be here than him. It’s too awkward because just the other day when we were hanging out, dude spilled his heart out to me. Of course not physically but he told me everything and it felt as if we had gotten closer.

 

I didn’t get to tell him much about me because he was called for a trial, cutting our session short. I feel like such an ass right now.

 

The generator pops and I move to find another one when I screech in my steps, my body violently jerking at the sight of Michael Myers. I waste no time turning around and sprinting off.

 

Diving into a building, I hide in a corner and clamp a hand over my mouth to silence my heavy breathing. I can’t afford to get seen that quickly. Even though this makes me feel bad, I hope he went after Jeff instead.

 

I bawl up more in the corner I’m in, seeing the killer enter but he walks past as if he didn’t see me. Not wanting him to come back and spot me, I rise up and quietly walk off.

 

I hate being in chases with that bastard because his movements are so creepy and most of the time, my heartbeat doesn’t alert me that he’s where I am.

 

Spotting a generator in the distance, I run to it, only to hear it being worked on. I don’t know who the other two are but what if it’s Claudette or….? I just have to hope for the best.

 

Peeking to see who it is before I approach, I see Jane and Ace. My heart flutters at the cute sight, Ace is, of course, flirting with her and Jane looks amused but I can see that she’s totally feeling him.

 

Their generator is suddenly completed and I don’t have time to scurry away because they begin walking in my direction, their eyes land on me immediately.

 

The lucky gambler and the influential celebrity give each other quick looks before looking at me again. He doesn’t say or do anything as he passes me but she slams her shoulder into mine, joining beside Ace again.

 

Rubbing my shoulder, I sigh and walk somewhere else. At least they’re being decent instead of doing what Nea and David did the last trial. Not seeing Michael anywhere in sight, I approach the generator that’s kind of hidden.

 

My heart leaps into my throat as I make eye contact with Jeff who just appears out of nowhere, starting on the generator.

 

“Sorry.” I find myself squeaking out for some reason, turning around to walk off. I don’t know why I apologized. I know it’s not for betraying him because if that was so, I would’ve said more.

 

“I could use some help on this generator.” Turning back around, I look at him in shock. Did he really just say that? Is he serious? Not wanting to disappoint him, I occupy a spot and help him.

 

Hope and happiness have my stomach fluttering with butterflies. I can’t believe he actually talked to me. I don’t think I heard any type of resentment or anything related in his voice.

 

Could it be that he isn’t mad at me like the others? If so, maybe I could express how sorry I am. I don’t think I could tell him the reason behind my betrayal but I’ll give him a heartfelt apology.

 

As our generator was about to finish, I heard another one in the distance.

 

Holy shit, what the hell is Michael Myers even doing? It amazed me that he didn’t have ruin but letting us get four generators without anyone being hooked? This is insane…

 

Seeing Jeff leave from the corner of my eye, I follow after him but I do it discreetly as I can to avoid him seeing. He suddenly stops and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, about to utter a question when I see what he sees.

 

It’s Ace and Jane with the killer who’s just standing there. What the actual fuck is going on right now? Don’t they know that he can tier up on them and down just both of them in two hits?

I see Ace speaking to Michael and Jane laughs, shaking her head. From the look on the gambler’s face, I can tell he’s saying one of his smart remarks or something.

 

I almost let out a scream in horror as Michael reaches over and grabs Ace by the throat, choking him. Jane’s expression matches mine and she takes a few steps back as she still watches the scene before her.

 

When Michael throws Ace’s dead body to the side like some rag doll, he begins chasing after Jane who’s hollering and crying bloody murder. Oh god, he’s gonna mori us. But how?

 

I thought killers could only mori survivors when they’ve been hooked at least once. No one has been hooked though! How in the hell is he doing this right now?

 

Plus, we have to finish one last generator before we can leave this trial. I doubt that Jane will be able to run him around for that long because once he mori’s her, he’ll waste no time coming after us.

 

Clenching my fist in frustration, my heart can’t help but skip a beat as I look at the object in my hand that I just realized that I have. A key! I forgot I brought one to ensure my escape.

 

“Jeff!” I scream, leaping over to him to grab his arm. He turns around, his eyebrows raised. “Follow me, I have a plan!” Before running off, I make sure he understands.

 

I would’ve shown him my key but I won’t take the chance of him taking it from me. I mean, I doubt he’d do something like that but I can’t be too sure.

 

Okay, the hatch should’ve already spawned somewhere because we’ve completed 4 generators and it appears when there’s only two left. I’m not sure if Jane is dead yet but I have to hurry. Michael moves very stealthily and I don’t want him sneaking up on us.

 

“What exactly is your plan? I don’t think we’ll be able to finish a generator in time and even if we do, he could still get us.”

 

Sending him a small smile, I tell him, “Just be on the lookout for the hatch, please.” He doesn’t say anything but I take that as he understands. Turning my head, suddenly feeling like I’m being watched, I see Michael making his way over to us.

 

Before I could open my mouth to tell the other, Jeff points in a certain direction. I quickly look and see that he’s gestured to a big rock. I guess the hatch is there but how did he peep that?

 

Trusting in him, I run up the rock with him closely behind. My heart leaps in joy when I see the familiar object I’ve been waiting to see. So, he was right.

 

Giving a quick glance to the approaching killer, I use my key to open the hatch before taking the soft hand of Jeff and jumping in the abyss of darkness that awaited us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sees that it's been about a month or so since I updated this story*  
> *fortunately gets inspiration to write even if I had a couple of bad starts*  
> *gets so into the writing that suddenly I've reached 3,000 words*  
> Me: Okay, now I should end it. That's enough words.  
> Not too long after: *cries at 6,000 words*  
> Me to me: There's literally no need for the chapter to be this long, you could've just made two of them. *finally finishes and sees that I wrote over 7,000 words*  
> *continues to cry*
> 
>  
> 
> Lmao, it's true. I've written over 7,000 words for this chapter. It wasn't intentional but this chapter really took an unexpected turn. My initial plan was for you to meet the Demogorgon, Nancy and Steve in the next chapter but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Please know that things may be incorrect and some of it may seem rushed since I was trying to finish it. I haven't read this over but there shouldn't be too many mistakes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I love you all!! :') <3

 

Taking in a deep breath, I bend down carefully to disarm the dark trap. I’m pretty sure if this wasn’t a common spot for the Trapper to set up at, one of us could’ve gotten caught.

 

I’m not sure about the others, but whenever I play against him, he’s always placing traps around or in the killer shack. It’s the first place I go when I find out we’re against him.

 

Hearing and feeling my heartbeat’s pace increase, I look around quickly, to see that he was coming my way but he wasn’t alone. Claudette’s in front of him. When we make eye contact, my feet think before my brain does because they take off in a different direction.

 

Seeing two rocks with a pallet between, I duck behind one of them. I know this is a bad idea but it’s the closest thing since I’m not sure if he trapped anywhere else around the killer shack. I didn’t get the chance to check.

 

I blink in confusion when I don’t hear and feel my heartbeat anymore. I peer around the rock, not seeing Claudette or the killer. I stand up, moving away to look around.

 

I almost sigh in relief when I see them heading to the other side of the map.

 

I guess it’s safe to find a generator, preferably one that doesn’t have someone already on it. I know it’ll be much faster, but I don’t want to take that chance. Not everyone will be as nice as Jeff.

 

I almost smile visibly at the thought of him. Even though he went back to ignoring me after we escaped from Myers some trials ago, I don’t feel hurt at all. I know it’s best this way since I don’t want them to treat him the way they’re doing me.

 

I come to a stop, almost falling, when I see Adam on a generator that looked half-finished. He turned his head, our gazes meeting. He blinks a few times, before returning his attention to the gen.

 

Nibbling on the inside of my cheek, I whirl around to leave when I hear him say something. “Help would be appreciated on this. I think it’s our second to last one.”

 

Silently, I move towards the generator, trying to get rid of the smile that’s threatening to show visibly. Does this mean he isn’t mad at me like the others? Is he gonna treat me kindly like Jeff?

 

It doesn’t take long for the generator to finish, the object producing a bright light while making a sound. Not wanting to push my luck, I make my way out of the jungle gym only to halt when I feel a weight on my shoulder along with the sound of my name.

 

I spin around to face the tall man, blinking in confusion. What could he possibly need to ask or tell me? Hopefully, it’s nothing about Frank, I honestly don’t feel like putting up with that. At the thought of him, my stomach churns.

 

Unfortunately, we haven’t gotten the chance to talk. Whenever I arrive at our meeting place, he’s always having to leave for a trial. On my side, I’m never allowed to take more than a few steps before I feel myself being summoned.

 

“I see that you’re conflicted on the reasoning of me not treating you awfully like our comrades.” Knowing that he’s going to continue, I only nod. His lips stretch into a kind smile. “I find that there’s no need to involve myself in their wicked doings. You’re still one of us and I strongly believe of second chances.”

 

I scrub at my eyes with the palms of my hands when I feel that familiar ache. I don’t feel like crying right now, but I can’t help it since he’s being so sweet. “Thank you, Adam.”

 

His smile seemingly widens, as he nods rapidly. “Of course! We’re supposed to be in this together, for as long as our time here allows us.” My heart flutters as I feel the ache get stronger.

 

Since when was he this wonderful? Well, I wouldn’t know since we barely converse because we aren’t put in trials much together.

 

Suddenly, I hear the sound of a blaring horn which means that the exit gates can be opened. I look for the aura’s of the exit gate to see that they’re almost right next to each other. I just hope Claudette and whoever else is the other person -since I haven’t seen them all trial- don’t try to prevent me from being able to leave.

 

Following Adam, I stand guard when we arrive as he begins opening the exit gate. I spot Claudette appear but she doesn’t come over, she stops in front of something a good amount of feet away. Oh, she’s opening the other one.

 

I tense when my heartbeat’s pace picks up as I immediately see the killer making their way over. I waste no time running away, ducking behind something quickly.

 

Endgame hasn’t started yet, so, the doors haven’t been opened. Like I jinxed it or something, everything shakes as the ground lights up. Okay, now it’s started.

 

I watch as Adam gets whacked while he scurries into the exit gate and past the barrier. The trapper then exits that gate, stomping towards Claudette who’s still weirdly opening that gate?

 

What’s taking her so long?

 

She doesn’t stay on the exit gate, she runs away. Before I could even move to make my exit, I see Kate come out of nowhere to finish opening that gate. What’s with them and that one? There’s an already open one.

 

The trapper comes back rather quickly. Instead of Kate running away, she continues to pursue it. For a moment, I figure she’s gonna get pulled off but when I hear the sound of her cry, I furrow my eyebrows. She still doesn’t run away; she pursues the exit gate.

 

It finally opens and I wait for her to get downed but it doesn’t happen. I then hear the Entity whisper that there’s only two of us left. I stand up from my spot, about to take off towards the exit gate Adam opened when I hear Claudette’s yelp.

 

That catches the Trapper's attention and with widened eyes, I watch as he stomps over. How did she even get caught in a trap? Should I even help her out? I mean, didn’t she just punch the crap out of me the other day?

 

With a groan, I sprint over to her and quickly try to help her out of the bear trap. A scream rips through my throat when I feel the Trapper’s weapon collide with the back of my head.

 

I don’t let that stop me though, I still help her out of the trap and my heart almost swells with relief when it’s done successfully. We both race towards the exit gate side by side with the trapper hot on our heels.

 

Feeling like he’s going to swing any second, I dead hard towards the barrier and my mouth opens in shock when I see that Claudette did the same. We make eye contact and before I know it, we’re both laughing.

 

To be honest, I’m not even sure why I helped her out. I guess it was just in the heat of the moment? If I had any common sense, I would have turned a blind eye and left without hesitation.

 

But no, I want to be an idiot and help her out of a dangerous situation that could’ve gotten me sacrificed. Now, I’m laughing with her as if something is so fucking funny. Why must I be a dumbass? She’s just gonna treat me like shit as soon as we get back to the campfire.

 

Not spotting Adam or Jeff, I don’t spare another glance to my “friends” as I enter the dark forest. I would’ve grabbed a medkit but I need to see Frank. Nothing else matters right now, I just want to see him.

 

I don’t want him mad at me anymore.

 

Damn, I’m sounding like his bitch or something right now. Wow, what the hell has gotten into me? I’m tripping hella hard at the moment.

 

Upon the sight of him, I develop newfound determination. On second thought, he looks different. His outfit has changed. Did the Entity change them back to his regular ones from before? But why…

 

Taking my seat beside him, I cross my arms wondering what I could say. I could start with an apology maybe? But, what in the world am I apologizing for? I can’t remember me saying anything that could’ve hurt his feelings.

 

With a sigh, I turn to look at Frank but furrow my eyebrows when I realize his mask is different. It’s almost like its familiar but I can’t place it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him wear this one.

 

As he slowly picks up his head and turns to look at me, the atmosphere shifts as I feel fear creep in on me. I take a glance at their chest, my mouth growing dry when I see two lumps.

 

My howl dies in my throat as I feel myself get thrown on my back. It’s one of the females from Legion. She set me up! I’m not allowed to block the attack when I feel and see her thrust her blade in one of my eyes.

 

“I can’t believe this shit.” I hear her mutter but I don’t get to think about it when she twists her blade, sending a lightning pain scouring through my head.

 

“G-g-get off of me!” I cry, my fists swinging at whatever I can reach. Why is she doing this? I thought Frank told me that they can’t do much damage to us here? Unless he lied…

 

My head shoots forward as she departs her weapon from my leaking and torn eye socket. I swing harder, feeling a bit of hope when I feel some of the hits connect.

 

With strength I didn’t know she had, she grabs both of my arms and holds them over my head with the hand that didn’t contain her weapon. This time, I scream as loud as I can while trying to get from underneath her.

 

“You’re such a weakling.” She laughs, shaking her head as her grip tightens on my arms. I can’t believe this is happening. She has the upper hand with that stupid ass weapon of hers.

 

My lips quiver before I talk. “You caught me off guard.” Okay, I think I’m gonna die. I feel something warm and liquid-like running out of my ears and nose. My head feels as if it’s a snow globe.

 

Pain seizes my head more as I hear a crack when her fist collides with my nose. It makes what’s left of my vision swim and now I can hear my heartbeat even though I’m not in a trial. For all I know, this could be one. That’s why she’s able to do this.

 

“Look at the position you’re in. I don’t think you should be talking any shit.”

 

I can’t believe she dares to say that when she caught me off guard. I believe that’s the only reason she’s winning right now. Maybe if I...

 

Mustering up all the strength I have, I break out of her grip and pull my arm back to sock her in the face. Fortunately, my attack disorients her. I know that because I’m able to get from under her.

 

Not believing I have the strength to stand up right now, I crawl backward, trying to get as far as possible away from her. I blink a few times, seeing her hands where her face should be.

 

I then see her turn to face me as she stands up, wobbling a few times. I don’t want her on me again! I scramble up on my feet and turn, only to fall on my knees and hands.

 

I feel an icy grip wrap around my ankle before pain erupts from there. I look, only to see that she’s stabbed me there. I swallow my cry as I kick my leg out, the bottom of my shoe connecting with something hard.

 

I crawl away more, looking behind me when I’m a good distance away. My eyes widen in surprise and fear when I see that her head is ducked. I think that something was her mask.

 

She’s not wearing it…I broke it.

 

Her head lifts suddenly as I immediately spot the snarl that’s displayed on her pink lips. She’s human, like the other survivors and me. I don’t know why that’s so shocking to me. It’s like I knew they were but at the same time, I didn’t.

 

Fear heavily washes over me again and this time I’m prepared but she’s back on me again. Her weight seems to be getting heavier by the second, what the hell?

 

I whimper at the feeling of her crushing me as her green eyes burn into mine -even though I’ve lost sight in my right one-.  It’s odd since she’s not doing anything, not that I want her to.

 

I can her breathing now, it’s loud and she seems to be in pain. She lifts her body and now I’m able to see it. I stabbed her….I stabbed her. I don’t know how since I can’t remember grabbing the knife out of my ankle to do it.

 

I see her body make a few odd movements before she removes herself from the blade, a wet sound filling the air. I can’t think to do anything as she collapses on the side of me, her hand now covering the spot where I stabbed her.

 

“Fucking bitch.” She says, looking at me with hatred as she begins coughing up blood. I can’t…what’s happening? Did I just stab her hard enough to injure her severely to the point where she can’t attack me anymore?

 

I inspect the blade, seeing not much blood on it. How come she’s acting that way as if I stabbed her to a bloody pulp? And I’m the fucking weakling?

 

I throw my head back, laughing loudly.

 

I’m thrown into trials nearly every time I get back to the campfire. Those trials include me being battered with different types of weapons along with a hook penetrating my shoulder at least 2-3 times in each one.

 

And she has the nerve to act as if she’d been brutally attacked with her small blade by someone who has never done anything like this before. I can’t help but find it humorous.

 

When I look back to her, I see that her body is still and her head is facing the other way. That small wound couldn’t have killed her…right? With my free hand, I give her body a shove.

 

It moves but falls back in its original position. I find myself grabbing her head, facing it to look at me when I see that her eyes are shut along with her mouth.

 

With curiosity taking over me, I adjust her jacket to see the hoodie garment and my heart constricts painfully. How in the hell did that small wound produce so much blood? Her hoodie is practically soaked in the liquid.

 

Biting my lip, I slowly roll her tops up to see how big the wound is. I feel like a damn creep right now, but I need to calm my raging mind. My mouth goes dry when I see that the wound isn’t small.

 

It’s a large one that almost as long as my finger. But, how? I thought when she jumped on me, she landed on the weapon. I can’t remember moving it enough to make a slice.

 

As if the object burned me, I tossed it, my breathing coming out ragged as my chest clogged up. Oh god, I killed her. I killed someone. Now, she’ll be back for revenge and the Entity only knows if she’ll bring the other two of her group in it. Possibly Frank too…

 

I go to hold my face with one hand when I feel something pulling at the inside of it. Nervously, I clamp my hand over my eye. I think my eyeball is gonna fall out. I mean, she did do some damage to it.

 

Hearing the Entity’s whispers, I look around and see that the familiar mist surrounding me and the Legion member’s body. Oh no, don’t tell me I’m gonna be put in a trial with her.

 

I can’t handle that right now. I almost ceased to exist when the Entity decided to put David, Dwight, Jake and I in a trial against Frank when they had just found out about what I’ve been doing.

 

Gulping nervously, darkness consumes my vision. Let’s just hope I won’t go into the trial with impaired vision along with these wounds.

 

When I’m able to see again, I’m somewhere unfamiliar. Is this a new map or something? If so, that means there must be someone new here? Hopefully, that’s not the case.

 

I take in a deep breath, exhaling it quickly after. Before I began walking, I check my body for wounds that I received in the forest from that Legion member. Great, I don’t feel anything off, I feel normal.

 

I look carefully at everything around me. So, this is another inside map. It seems like some sort of factory maybe?

 

Nah, that isn’t the right word. It’s hard to explain since there are all these barrels and cargo boxes? I also see hooks, unfortunately. I come to a stop when I see a pallet that’s supported up by a couple of barrels and boxes.

 

This pallet is unsafe which sucks on the others and I side. You have to make sure the killer gets hit by it to use it right. It’s easily mind gameable. Fuck…

 

Hearing movement, I look to see a figure just down the hall. I squint my eyes, moving away from the pallet to try and get a better look. I don’t want to get too close since it could be the killer.

 

Oh god, what if it’s another one that’s sneaky? What if they contain a power that is hard to go against? Damn it! I hope it’s not that. Taking the chance of getting preyed upon, I walk towards the figure as they get clearer.

 

It’s a guy, a tall one at that. From what I can see from this weird lighting, he has light skin and brown hair that’s styled in something straight out of the ’80s. He’s dressed in a green shirt that’s long-sleeved with blue jeans and sneakers?

 

We make eye contact and I come to a stop as I see him running over to me. He lets out a small sigh, running his hand through his brown hair. “Hey, do you happen to know what’s going on and where we’re at?”

 

I swallow thickly, taking in his attractive looks. This guy is one handsome human being and it pains me to realize that he’s stuck here like the rest of us.

 

“I’m sorry that you had to find out like this but you’re now in the Entity’s realm. I wish I could give you all the answers but there isn’t enough time.” I respond, a sad frown now upon my lips.

 

He narrows his eyes, lips scrunched up in a scowl. “The Entity’s realm? What the hell is that? You need to tell me what’s going on now.”

 

I sigh, about to open my mouth to say something when I hear a non-human loud sound along with the sound of my heartbeat. My heart nearly drops into my stomach as I realize whatever the killer is, is coming.

 

Spotting something where we can hopefully hide behind, I wrap my fingers around the arm of the guy and yank him. I drop to the ground behind the objects I had seen, bringing him down with me.

 

He squirms in my hold, but I just tighten my hold over his mouth and wrap my arm around him to prevent him from moving. As my heartbeat increased, I almost felt the need to cry at the sound of stomping feet.

 

A red stain suddenly showered over the spot we’re at and I silently plead that whoever or whatever the killer is could not see us. With a trembling form, I watch as a tall white monster looking thing walks down the hallway I came from.

 

I sighed in relief, dropping my head forward trying to calm my nerves. That was a close one, I’m so glad that whoever this guy is didn’t break out of my hold to run away.

 

My cheeks burn severely as I pull away from him when I realize that I was resting my head on his back. I scoot over some, rubbing my head, giving a small smile.

 

“I apologize for the sudden intrusion of your personal space; I didn’t want us to get seen by the killer.” The guy looked at me confused but shook his head with a wave of his hand.

 

“Don’t worry about it, you just saved my life.”

 

I almost frown at his reply. If only he knew what’s in store for him.

 

Licking my lips, I play with my fingers. “I can’t give you all the answers right now because like I said earlier, there’s no time. But, there are a few things you need to know and remember.”

 

He nods, giving me his full attention.

 

“Unfortunately, you were chosen to be part of the Entity’s realm. But, don’t worry you aren’t alone. There are a bunch of others including myself and we’re called survivors. We get put in trials on places like these against things like that monster we just saw called killers. Doing generators is our main objective, don’t forget it. For us to survive the trials, we need to complete the 5 generators that appear on every place like this and power the exit gates to escape and live another day.”

 

The guy blinks rapidly, his expression full of bewilderment. “Wow…um…that’s a lot. I didn’t…damn.”

 

I chuckle, rubbing the back of my head again. “Yeah and that stuff I just told you isn’t even the half of it.” He goes to say something but I cut him off. “I wasn’t finished. You need to avoid getting put on the hook. Once the killer sees you, they’ll pursue you wanting to down you. We can’t fight back but we do have pallets that can slow them down. Most of the time, they’ll be forced to break them which gives us time to run away somewhere else.”

 

Looking around for a hook, I see one in front of us. I extend my arm out and point. “That’s what we get put on. If the killer succeeds in downing you, they’ll carry you on their shoulder and place you on the hook. Don’t worry, you can get off, but someone has to help you. You’re allowed to get placed on the hook two times without dying. The third time, you immediately die. **DO NOT** attempt to get off yourself, you’ll speed up the process of you getting sacrificed to the Entity.”

 

Ignoring the overwhelmed look on this guy’s face, I continue. “There’s states of health we experience. I’ll list the 3 of the main ones. Healthy state, injured state, and dying state. They’re pretty much self-explanatory but when you’re healthy it takes two hits for you to get downed. As for injured, only one hit which will put you in the dying state. If you’re left in dying state for too long, you can bleed out but you shouldn’t since we’ll hurry and help you back on your feet. When injured, you should look for others to heal you because the killers can hear and track you better when you’re like that.”

 

He ran his hand through his hair, blinking rapidly again. “Damn, that’s a lot to take in.” I smile sadly, shrugging but don’t say anything. He slid a hand over his face before connecting his eyes with mine again. “Hey, did you happen to see a female with the same colored skin and hair as mine? She has these bright blue eyes and her hair is kind of pulled back but down. I’m not sure what she’s wearing.”

 

I shake my head. “Sorry, but you’re the only person I’ve seen so far.”

 

I rest my hand on my forehead, sighing. “I forgot to inform you that there are 4 survivors that are allowed in each trial vs 1 killer. You can work on generators by yourself but with others, it’s faster. Oh and only run when necessary. The killer can track you easily when you do that. Now, for the exit gates. There are two of them and they take at least 20 seconds to open. Once they’re, you run in and through the barrier and you’ll arrive at the campfire where the other survivors that aren’t in a trial are. They’ll tell you everything else you need to know.”

 

Standing up, I stretch my stiff limbs hearing and feeling them protest. I’ve wasted so much time explaining to him but it was worth it. At least he’ll be prepared. I’m pretty sure I left things out but I have to hope for the best.

 

A generator pops in the distance and I nod to where I see it. “You see that? A generator just got done, now we have 4 more to do.” The guy didn’t say anything, he just hummed.

 

I motion for him to follow me before walking to find a generator. We end up in some kind room that looks like something like a laboratory. I don’t get to look around much because I hear the guy starting to mumble.

 

I enter a door of another room connected to it and my eyebrows raise in question at the thing splattered all over the wall. I reach to touch it out of curiosity when I’m pulled back into something hard as I hear the guy whisper yell at me. “Don’t touch that!”

 

I raise my hand in surrender, turning around to face him. “Sorry.”

 

He shakes his head, thinning his lips. He takes his eyes off of me and then points at something. “Hey, what is that?” I look and spot the familiar object that I wanted us to find.

 

Running up the stairs that lead to it, I get started on it. “It’s a generator, remember what I told you about it?” Pulling away from it, I grab his arm to pull him closer. “For beginners, it’ll be difficult to do without it blowing up, but here watch me for a few and see if you can do it.”

 

Grabbing two wires, I make them meet, trying to get it to start sparking. When I first came here, I thought it would be hard to do this since I didn’t know anything about stuff like this. Turns out, it comes easy as breathing.

 

“Now, try it,” I mumble, nodding at the two spots on either side of me. As I expected, I see him take the spot near the stairs. It’s a great spot since you’ll be able to see the killer coming and run before they reach you.

 

It doesn’t take long before the generator blows up, making the guy lean back as he covers his face. Hiding my lips, I look at him with amusement. He rubs his head, giving me a small smile. “Sorry about that.”

 

I shrug. “You’re new here, it’s expected. But, unfortunately, the killer knows our location. They’re probably heading over to us now.”

 

“Shit.” He mumbles, facepalming.

 

I hum a laugh before getting off the generator, walking further on the platform we’re on. Testing the waters, I press my foot on the glass of it. When it doesn’t crack, I slowly put all of my weight on it.

 

That’s a relief, it looks like we won’t able to fall through. I spot one without the glass. Okay, we can fall through here and have a head start at a chase. Hopefully, whatever this monster is will go after me instead of the guy.

 

Speaking of him, I realize we didn’t exchange names. I turn to call out for him but I see that he’s right next to me, looking down the hole I was looking at.

 

“I’m Y/N.” I stick my hand out, so, he can shake it.

 

A smile graces his lips as he shakes my hand. “I’m Steve.” I copy his smile and nod. I don’t get to think about it much when I hear a sudden heartbeat. Shit, they’re here.

 

“Get ready to drop down this when I give you the signal. Make sure to run away as far as possible, don’t stop until you can’t hear your heartbeat anymore.” I tell him, feeling fear sweep over me heavily.

 

He nods but looks at me with a frown. “But, what about you though?”

 

“It’s going to come after me,” I mumble, waiting for it to show itself. He shakes his head. “No, I can’t let you do that. Let it come after me.”

 

I shake my head too, giving my best smile. “I’m more experienced in this, Steve. No offense but he’ll destroy you and I don’t want that happening. At least if I can help it.”

 

He sighs but doesn’t say anything. I hear heavy stomping and that’s when I see the monster walking up the stairs. Waiting for it to get by the generator, I then yell for Steve to jump.

 

He obeys and I follow after him, running the opposite way. I round a corner and peek from around it to see the monster looking around. I guess it sees me since it screeches, heading my way.

 

Looking around for a room, I spot and enter one, looking for the nearest pallet. I see one and make my way over to it. It’s a decent one, I have to make the most of it.

 

The monster enters and that’s when I begin my looping. When I feel that it’s going to hit me, I slam the pallet down, hearing a defeated gurgle. I don’t look behind me as I look for another pallet.

 

When I don’t see one, I start panicking, looking for an exit. This sucks so badly since it’s my first time being on this map. I let out a holler when I feel multiple sharp pains in my back.

 

Holding my stomach, I see an exit and sprint out of it. Where do I go? Where can I go? I don’t know where to fucking go! Seeing a pallet, I run to it but before I can reach it, I feel the pain again on my back and just like that I’m downed.

 

Damn it! If only, I knew this map well.

 

I feel myself get picked up and before I can struggle, I’m put on the hook as I let out a blood-curling scream. In defeat, I drop my head. I feel like crying right now. I got downed so quickly that it doesn’t make any sense.

 

It’s embarrassing if I’m honest. I could’ve used dead hard if only I didn’t use my balanced landing.

 

Hearing small footsteps, I raise my head to look when I see a female. She’s slowly approaching me, her face showing how frightened she is. So, this is the girl Steve was asking about. I guess we have two new survivors now.

 

“Oh my god, is there a way I can help you down from there?” She asks, looking around.

 

Since it’s hard to talk while on the hook, I try the best I can. “Yes, just lift me off.” Her eyes widen but she nods, hesitantly reaching out for me. I almost let out a moan when I feel the pressure of the hook gone.

 

I’m still injured but getting that pierced through you hurts profusely and the feeling of it being gone makes me a bit happy. That’s one less thing I have hurting me right now. I bend down and shut my eyes. “Heal me, please.”

 

“Huh? I-I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can heal you with. Let’s see—” I cut her off, by opening my eyes and talking. “Yes, you can. I know you’re new here and all but just hold your hands over my body and I should begin getting healed.”

 

She looks at me in disbelief but obeys. In just a little amount of time, I’m back in the normal healthy state. I move to walk away, but I feel a grip on my arm, not allowing me to go forward.

 

I turn around to face here again, and she’s furrowing her eyebrows with her arms crossed. “Don’t you think you should tell me what’s going on?” I sigh but I do it anyway, as quickly as I can.

 

I almost feel like embracing the poor girl when I’m finished, she looks as if she’s going to pass out. I’m taken aback when she moves closer, her blue eyes full of tears. “This has got to be a joke. I-I can’t stay here, I need to get back to Hawkins.”

 

Swallowing thickly, I shake my head. “I’m afraid it isn’t, I’m sorry.” She narrows her eyes, copying my head movement. She takes her eyes off of me to look around, licking her lips. “I’m not staying here. I have to find a way to get out of here.”

 

I sigh. “Well, I can’t stop you from attempting that but we need to get out of here first.” She looks hesitant at first, but nods. With that, we venture off to find a generator.

 

But that comes to a halting stop when I hear a scream right along with a screech. Oh god, it got Bill. I slowly walk into a room, motioning her to follow. I press my back against the wall that’s right next to the door.

 

When I hear Bill scream again, heavy stomps sound near and I have to get my breathing under control. God, that thing is terrifying. It even walks upright as if it’s one of us.

 

As soon as my heartbeat is calmed, I make my way over to Bill. I take him off the hook, almost cringing from the sound of the metal object getting departed from his insides.

 

The old man coughs a few times before looking up at me with a large glare before putting his eyes on her. He begins mumbling a few things, bending down. Obeying the silent command her and I start healing him.

 

“Follow me. We gotta leave this place as quick as possible.” Following Bill, we end up at a half-done generator. He must’ve been doing this one before he was chased off.

 

Bill cleared his throat before speaking. “Say, when did you get here, miss?”

 

Before I could hear her reply, the generator blew up making her shield herself while stumbling away. Her eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Bill and me guiltily.

 

“Dammit!” The old man yelled, a glare back on his wrinkled face. He stared at her for a few seconds before his eyes landed on me. “You didn’t think to bother teaching the girl, huh?”

 

I glared back at him. “How would that be possible when I just met her?”

 

“To answer your question, sir, I’m not entirely sure. I just remember investigating a place back home and next thing I know I’m here.”

 

“Doesn’t matter now, we’re about to have the killer on our asses in just a bit because of your mistake.” I roll my eyes, shaking my head at the elder. He doesn’t have to be so damn mean.

 

“Chill Bill, there’s no need to be like that towards her. I mean, you already see that she’s new here, of course, she won’t get the hang of things so easily.”

 

Bill lets out a laugh that sounds forced. “Yeah, like you have the room to say something after what you’ve done.” I roll my eyes, letting out a groan. Of course, he brings that up.

 

“Uh, w-what’s that?” I look at her to see where she’s pointing. My heart begins constricting painfully when something starts climbing out of the hole. What the hell?  
  


As that something finally reveals itself, I feel my eyes burn at how wide they stretch when I see that it’s the killer. I stay on the generator as it stomps over to Bill, smacking him.

 

The old man takes off out of the room, coughing severely. It looks as if it’s going to follow after Bill but when the generator I was working on finishes, it’s attention turn to me.

 

Searching the room for a pallet, I see one and take off towards it. I successfully slam it in the killer's face before running up some stairs. In a panic, I look around for somewhere to go before taking a hallway.

 

Glancing behind me, I see that the monster is not too far away. Entering a room, I see a gigantic hole and jump down it. I almost cry in relief when I realize I have balanced landing.

 

Not having much choice, I climb as carefully as I can in a locker. My eyebrows can’t help but furrow when I see Steve appear, taking the locker next to mine. What the hell is this guy doing? Where did he even come from?  
  


I have to hold in a breath when I see the monster come to a stop in front of my locker. It takes a look around before facing the locker I’m in. I almost choke when it’s mouth opens a bit, showing off its numerous teeth.

 

I feel as if I’m doomed but a loud sound booms in the distance. It hisses at the locker before slamming its claw on the ground, disappearing into the floor it seems.

 

I wait until my heartbeat calms before stepping out of the locker. I bend down, inspecting the weird bulky substance that I can’t explain. So, this killer is like the Hag? Now we have to face **TWO** teleporting killers?

 

The sound of a locker opening and closing fills my ears as I look at the tall individual. I thin my lips before furrowing my eyebrows. “What made you do that?”  
  


Steve chuckled, rubbing his neck. “I panicked. I was so sure it was going to see me and there was nowhere else to hide.” I hummed, looking back at the crap on the ground.

 

“You didn’t tell me we could hide in lockers.”

 

I shrug. “Hiding in lockers is mostly a last resort in my opinion.” Thinking of a certain individual, I find myself smiling while laughing some. “If Dwight heard what I said, he’d have a fit.”

 

I heard he used to hide in lockers a lot, especially when a generator is blown up. It makes me laugh because Dwight is a scaredy-cat, so, I know without a doubt he probably still does it.

 

“Is he your boyfriend?”

 

I choke, head snapping towards the individual next to me. “What? No!! He’s just an fr—I mean another survivor."

 

Steve laughs, making an amused sound. “Right, because that pretty smile you just showed says otherwise.”

 

I look away from him, shaking my head. If I heard right, he just said my smile is pretty. He thinks my smile is pretty...

 

It doesn't mean anything.

 

“It’s complicated.” I poke at the substance on the ground, it feels all weird around my finger.

 

“You think we could get rid of this?”

 

“I doubt it but I guess we can try.” With that, we began clawing at the crap the killer left behind.

 

My eyebrows raise in shock when it suddenly just disappears as if it was never there. Wow, that was honestly so cool. It’s almost satisfying.

 

Realization dawns on me as I turn to Steve with a snap of my fingers. “I forgot to tell you! I met the girl you were talking about.”

 

Happiness and relief spread all over his face. “ You saw Nancy? Where is she?!”

 

I rub my nose. “Uh, I don’t know. We had to split up after the killer came after Bill, her and I.” He nods an uneasy look now on his face.

 

“Oh, yeah. Bill is another one the survivors like you and me. Since I’m talking about him, you should be wary with the old man, he can be a lot to handle.”

 

“Bill’s an old man? I thought it was just people like us…you know young adults. Wait, you’re a young adult, right? How old are you?” There’s panic in the mix of his uneasiness.

 

I rub my chin in thought, my eyes squinting. “I’m not sure.” It’s the truth. I can’t remember much from my past life. I just remember sitting in my room when a heavy fog filled it.

 

Shutting my eyes, I try my hardest to think. Okay, so, I remember being in my room. I can kind of see it now, it’s like I’m looking at myself in 3rd person. I’m on my bed, with a computer in my hand?

 

Pain seizes my brain as my eyes fly open. Wow, I’ve never been able to do that much. It’s always darkness.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve whispers, his hand on my shoulder.

 

I sigh. I wanted to give him an actual answer.

 

“About your other question, yes he’s an old man. There are young adults like us and further up the age range. No children or younger here.”

 

Steve looks as if he wants to say something but I cut him off. “We’ve been talking for too long. We need to do generators, we’re wasting time.”

 

Just like that, I venture to find our objective. To be honest, I feel terrible. I could’ve been nicer about it. I don’t know why I’m being like this. Well, it’s not like it’ll matter anyway. As soon as we get to the campfire, he and the girl who came with him will turn on me like most of the others did.

 

We settle on a generator in the hallway. It’s almost finished until we see the killer stomp towards us from around a corner. It spooks me so badly that I miss a skill check, shielding myself from the rebuttal I got from the gen.

 

Steve doesn’t get the chance to run when the killer slices him across the back, making him scramble down the hallway to the left. As I expected, I get hit which gives me a speed boost into another room.

 

Trying to use my Windows of Opportunity, I look around quickly, seeing no pallets. I have no choice but to run up some stairs that are in the room I ran in. I jump over a vault in, hoping to use my balanced landing but let out a cry when I feel the claws of the monster sink into my back.

 

I hit the ground with a loud thump, my face beginning to throb. I groan, feeling the killer pick me up. I only get to struggle some before I’m plopped on the meat hook again.

 

But, this time, I have to struggle against the Entity’s claws. The killer hisses at me, showing off his abundant number of teeth. I see an aura and as it comes closer, I see that it’s the girl, ‘Nancy’.

 

Good, this is good. She’ll be able to get me off the hook and hopefully take the hit, so, I get a chance to get some distance between the killer and me.

 

I mentally scream when I see the monster start pacing back and forth in front of me. Is he seriously camping me? What shitty fucking luck I have! There’s no way ‘Nancy’ would be able to get me. She doesn’t have borrowed time and I’m pretty sure she’d get pulled off.

 

Struggling is pretty much useless, my death is inevitable at this point. I welcome the darkness as I feel myself get impaled multiple times, being lifted in the air slowly.

 

White noise captured my ears as I endure the weird feeling of falling. I don’t get to think about it much when the darkness fades away, the familiar trees and fog showing up.

 

At least the Entity didn’t allow me to feel my landing, I don’t think I can handle any more pain right now. After being sacrificed because of a stupid camping killer, I’m not sure I can handle much more.

 

It feels like an eternity when I hear the familiar chatter of my teammates. It reminds me of Steve and 'Nancy'. It pains me that earlier will be the last time they talk to me.

 

But, that should be the least of my worries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this chapter but hopefully, the next one will be better. Chapter 11 should be coming out VERY soon but don't hold me to that, please. I have some stuff planned for this story, so, I apologize if things are starting to get boring again. These things like this have to happen in order for stuff to build up. Enjoy! :') <3

 

 

In confusion, I look around the dark forest I’m currently located in. I find it odd that I’m here because I don’t remember how it happened. All I remember is crawling my way to the campfire from the trial I had with the new killer and survivors.

 

Standing up from my old seated position on the muddy ground, I dust my hands off on my jeans. There’s no need to find the campfire anymore, I need to locate Frank.

 

It feels like I haven’t seen him in a while and it makes me feel some type of way about that. What if he takes my absence as something bad? What if that girl from his group that attacked me told him that I killed her?

 

At the thought of him turning against me, a shiver runs down my spine. I can’t let that happen. I didn’t risk the friendship of my teammates for nothing.

 

I move to set off towards where Frank and I meet at but stop when I realize everything looks the same. But how did I successfully meet up with Frank each time? This has never happened before.

 

Sighing, I take a random direction and start walking. Hearing the crows let out their signature sounds, it makes me flinch some. Why haven’t I noticed how creepy this dark forest is?

 

Well, that was stupid of me to ask. Everyone knows how creepy the dark forest is. I was just forced to enter it by myself because of this whole situation with Frank and me.

 

Without being able to control myself, my pace increases at the feeling of my neck prickling. That only happens when I’m being watched…

 

I snap my head in every direction I can, trying to locate the source who’s making me feel this way. But, there’s no one here though. Well, from what I can see.

 

The crows let out their signature sounds again but this time louder. I look up at them to watch them flee the trees. I shake my head, letting out a huff. Those bastards know exactly what they’re doing. They’re trying to scare me.

 

Hearing sudden movement from somewhere not too far behind me, I whirl around and my heart almost jumps out of my mouth. My heartbeat invades my ears as fear litters the skin on my body in the form of goosebumps.

 

Memories begin resurfacing as an odd feeling covers me. It’s like I’ve been dunked in freezing water. I can do nothing but stand here, cowering in fear. Why can’t I move? What is he doing here? How did he find me? What does he want with me?

 

The ridiculously tall man in the mask lets out a mighty roar, his fingers curling as the eyeholes of his mask glow a bright red. He then takes out some large weapon and begins charging over to me.

 

I can do nothing when I’m knocked to the ground, pain seizing the shit out of my head and back. God, I feel like I’m going to die. I’m still unable to do anything as he thrusts his knife into my throat, my mouth opening to gurgle up blood.

 

My vision falters as I feel more pain but in my mouth and then my head while crunching noises fill my ears. Good, death is taking me. Maybe it’ll do me a favor and allow me to stay dead.

 

Abruptly, my eyes fly open and I’m staring at a familiar mask. A scream can’t help but rip from my throat as I ball my fist and propel it forward. I hurriedly get up off the ground and yank away from the grasp, moving to run away.

 

I end up falling, my knees and hands preventing me from faceplanting.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Y/N?”

 

At the familiar voice, my eyebrows furrow as I turn around to look at the person who just spoke. They don’t sound like that man who just beat my body to a bloody pulp, they sound like…Frank.

 

Holy shit, it’s Frank. And…his mask. It’s off, he’s not wearing it. My eyes widen along with my mouth as I take in his features. I can’t explain it but he looks nothing like how I imagined him.

 

He’s a white-skinned individual with rough features. From his smoldering dark brown eyes to his lips that are slightly chapped, the upper one sporting a cut it seems. His hair is styled in a buzzcut and the color matches his eyes.

 

“You done gawking at me, bitch? If so, explain why the fuck you just punched the shit out of me for no apparent reason.” Frank growls, turning his head to spit out something then returning my gaze.

 

At the sound of me being negatively called out of my name, I narrow my eyes at the male. “First off, don’t call me a bitch. Secondly, I didn’t mean to do that. I had a nightmare and wasn’t aware of my surroundings.”

 

Frank rolls his eyes, rubbing his chin. “I didn’t see you complaining when I called you my bitch the other day.” I scrunch my face up in disbelief, waving him off.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember that.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes again, reaching forward to grab his mask from the ground. He inspected it, his jaw clenching. “Thanks to your scary ass, my mask is fucking broken.”

 

I groan. “I said I was sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

 

Frank’s eyes widen in surprise, then he laughed throwing his head back but quickly stopped and glared. “I took you for a lot of things but a liar wasn’t one of them until now.”

 

Oh shit, he’s right. I didn’t apologize. Fuck…

 

I cross my arms. “Well, I’m very sorry.”

 

He tilts his head, a smirk on his lips. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He reaches out, caressing my chin for a few seconds before pulling away.

 

I roll my eyes, looking away from him. It’s so weird to see him without his mask. Not that I was expecting him to look ugly or anything. He’s so human, like the other survivors and me.

 

I’m pretty sure if he waltzed over to the campfire without his mask, my teammates would welcome him with open arms. The same goes for the other 3 in his group. Hopefully, he isn’t bold enough to think of that. If he already has, I can only hope he doesn’t attempt it.

 

“You see the result of being mean to others?” I snap out of my thoughts, frowning at him. What the fuck is he talking about? I see him point at the something and I look. My knuckles are bleeding.

 

I scoff. “If that was true, where’s your punishment?”

 

Frank licks his lips, leaning forward, one of his hands supporting him. “I haven’t received it, yet. Would you like to serve one to me, sweetheart?”

 

I shiver which makes him laugh. I groan, shoving his face away with my hand. He laughs even harder, grabbing my arm. He carefully takes a hold of my fingers, his eyes on my still bleeding knuckles.

 

His eyes then flicked up, meeting mine again. I watch as he raises my hand to his mouth and with one swift movement, the blood is gone. In disgust, I yank my hand back, wiping my knuckles on my jeans, ignoring how that made it sting.

 

He cackled, throwing his head back again. “You’re too cute.”

 

I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. The nerve of this guy, always doing silly shit like this. It’s weird.

 

“So, you proclaimed you were having a nightmare. Were you serious?”

 

I send him a pointed look before answering. “Yes, I was. They beat me into a bloody pulp, Frank.”

 

“Interesting.” He voiced, nodding. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap and tell him all about it.” He was now smirking while tapping one of his thighs.

 

My stomach fluttered as I readjusted in my spot which was not too close but not too far from him. I can’t believe this guy. But, I mean, it’s Frank I’m talking about.

 

I show my discomfort by opening my mouth and sticking my finger in, making a puking sound. “I rather choke.”

 

He tilts his head. “On what, exactly?”

 

My cheeks burn as I wave him off. “Nothing that you have to offer.”

 

“Oh, I see. So, it’s something someone else can offer.” Before I can say anything, he hummed loudly. He then continued. “What’s that beefy shithead’s name? The muscle of your team. The one that called me and the other killers braindead shitheads who only know how to follow a fucking spider. I wonder what would happen if that were to get back to them.”

 

I shrug. “I mean, did he lie?”

 

Frank leans his head back, blinking at me amusedly. “Since you want to go there. Let’s talk about how you dumbass fuckers like to teabag and shit at the fucking exit gates but continuously get sacrificed more than escape.”

 

I laugh, slapping my thigh. “Oh please. It’s not like you guys don’t deserve it! You guys get to kill us over and over while we have to sit there and take it. The least we can do is teabag and point at the gates.”

 

“You sound so fucking dumb right now. I’m gonna spare your ass right now and change the subject.”

 

I raise my hand. “No. I’m not finished. Let’s talk about how you guys like to camp and tunnel. It’s two of the many annoying things you killers do. Like, you lack skill so much that you have to resort to doing that?”

 

“An example would be nice, bitch.”

 

“I’m not sure if you’re aware but the Entity has brung one new killer and two new survivors. The killer is like some tall alien thing that walks upright like it’s human! When he hooked me for the second time, tell me why he began camping me! Knowing that no one will be able to get me, I just let the Entity kill me.”

 

“The Demogorgon? Holy shit, the guy’s awesome. It’s like the Entity gifted us a dog or something. He’s honestly adorable.” I’ll ignore how he didn’t address my point. It’ll be no use to mention an example of tunneling. So, its name is the Demogorgon. Interesting.

 

I sigh. “So, what was the point of bringing up David?”

 

Frank blinks a few times before erupting in laughter. “The beefy shithead’s name is David? You’re screwing me!”

 

“Nope, that’s his name. I’m not sure why that’s so humorous.”

 

“The motherfucker prances around here like he’s tough shit. Taking hits for you guys like he’s invincible. Then when he does a juke or some shit, he likes to teabag and point like he did something so extravagant!”

 

“You still aren’t explaining—”

 

“The motherfucker’s name is David, Y/N. No one could be scared of someone with a name like that. Like, come on, your name isn’t even scary.” I shake my head, swallowing my laugh. Frank is too much.

 

Chuckling, Frank says something else. “The reason why I brought him up because we both know the dude is packing. Maybe that’s something he could—”

 

I start humming loudly, shutting my eyes while pressing a finger in each of my ears. I’ve never thought about David like that and never will. I haven’t even considered what he’s like in his lower regions. It’s none of my business.

 

I hurriedly open my eyes when my mind goes south, starting to picture graphic images of one of my male teammates who wants me dead. An idea hatches and I stop my actions of trying to block him out, smirking.

 

“So, you said you know David is packing right? I wonder how that would turn out if that information got back to him.”

 

Within a blink of an eye, Frank has me on my back. One of his hands is on the ground next to my head, supporting his weight while the other grips his weapon tightly that’s directly in my face.

 

“Cut that shit out. I’ll kill you.”

 

Feeling the need to tease him even more, I speak. “Could you handle him though? I mean, he is really BIG.”

 

“Stop fucking around with me, Y/N. I will use my weapon here to carve out all of your teeth, leaving you with just bloody gums.”

 

I raise my hands in surrender, stifling my laughter. “Ok, alright. I’ll stop, just get off of me.” He smirks, his eyes trailing lower for a few seconds before obeying.

 

When he returns to his spot, I sit up and cross my arms.

 

“I know I was teasing you about having a nightmare and all but, tell me about it. It must’ve been pretty serious if it had you punching the shit out of me.”

 

Memories swarm my head and I feel dizzy. I can’t believe I forgot about it so quickly. I mean, he did mention it earlier but I wasn’t able to remember since he started flirting. I guess he just has that effect on me.

 

“I know I said that the Demogorgon and the two others are new here but it seems as if the Entity has added two more people here. I went against the new killer and he’s the most frightening thing I’ve ever seen here. He’s this tall, round man with this red mask and glowing red eyes. He has two weapons. A sword and some type of large club, I think? He has horns and spiraling gray or white hair on his head. He reminds me of a samurai, now, that I think about it.”

 

“Hmm, I think I’ve heard about him but never have I seen him. He sounds fucking amazing!” I roll my eyes at his response.

 

“Anyways, I saw him down the new survivor and I felt so bad because it all happened so quick. So, I caught his attention and distracted him for as long as I could. He ended up downing and hooking me. I surprisingly got saved by her but the killer came back and went after me again. Like in my chase earlier, I got downed quickly. I wasn’t expecting to get moried.”

 

Feeling tears gather in my eyes, I swallowed. “He shoved his sword in my throat, ripping out my tongue after. He then proceeded to beat my head in with his other weapon. I shouldn’t have felt it but I did. I then had a nightmare right after I’m guessing and I had to relive it again.”

 

“That’s terrible…”

 

I shrug, wiping my tears while giving my best smile. “Yes, it is. But, it’s something I have to get used to. This is my reality.”

 

He looked as if he wanted to say something but I interrupted him. “So, I see you aren’t mad at me anymore. What was up with that?”

 

He shoots me an annoyed look before answering. “Nothing. I don’t know what you mean.” And he calls me the liar? What’s the point? I may be a lot of things but dumb isn’t one of them. He took his leave even though he wasn’t called for a trial at the time.

 

“Stop bullshitting me, Frank.”

 

The male makes a sound with his mouth before shrugging. “Looks like I’m being summoned. Maybe I’ll tell you about it next time, yeah?” I roll my eyes but nod.

 

Before the mist completely envelops him, he wiggles his fingers at me with a wink. That flirty bastard. I shake my head. I don’t know why he likes to flirt with me so much. Like, what would he accomplish?

 

“Y/N…”

 

I blink in confusion, looking around. Someone just called my name, but I don’t see anyone. Déjà vu washes over me and I hurriedly get up on my feet. There’s no way I’m doing that again.

 

I don’t give a fuck what that sick bastard has against me, I’m not going through that bullshit again. He got me twice in a row. He won’t make it three. With determination, I run off in a certain direction my mind is telling me to go.

 

The distance that I completed doesn’t seem to do much since everything is basically the same around here. Mist surrounds me and I take in a deep breath, huffing it out in annoyance. Looks like I’m wanted for a trial.

 

I just want to get this over with.

 

All of a sudden, my head feels light and my legs seem to be giving out on me. As darkness sneaks up and slowly engulfing my vision, I feel myself fall to the ground.

 

What’s happening? This doesn’t occur when I’m being called for a trial. I don’t know what to expect. Could I possibly be getting let out of the Entity’s realm? Most likely not, I don’t think it would just up and let me go.

 

A luminous light soars throughout the darkness, seeming to uncover something bit by bit. I can do nothing but wait and deal with whatever’s being presented before me.

 

When there’s no more darkness, my stomach flutters with butterflies as I see that I’m located in a bathroom. I think I’m back home. Did the Entity actually allow me…

 

Shuffling behind the closed bathroom door catches my attention and before I know it, my hand is already twisting the doorknob open. I’m greeted with the sight of a bedroom and I move to fully enter when I see a female on the bed.

 

That’s funny because she looks a lot like…me.

 

What the fuck?

 

She turns her head in my direction and that’s when I feel my body seize up as electricity shoots through every spot in my body. Before I know it, I’m on the bed, seemingly in the spot that the girl, who looked heavily similar to me, was just occupying.

 

Holy shit, is that a laptop? It’s been forever since I’ve had one of these. I take into my grasp and furrow my eyebrows at what’s playing. It’s a video of the human body. What the hell am I doing watching this?

 

“Wanna come with me to the grocery store? I need to pick up a few things for dinner and the family gathering tomorrow.” At the unexpected voice, I raise my head and see an older woman in the doorway of this room. Could this be my mom? I mean, she does have similar features.

 

I feel myself shaking my head, not being able to control my actions. Her expression displays something like irritation along with another emotion that’s hard to explain. It’s almost like she was expecting something?

 

She then turns her head, making a sound of annoyance. “You see this? I blame you.”  I blink owlishly, wondering who she was talking to. What did I do? Who is she blaming for my answer?

 

“Excuse me? What does this have to do with me? She’s old enough to make her own decisions.”  A man suddenly appears by her, his face twisted with anger.

 

I’m assuming that’s my dad? But, how come he doesn’t look like me?

 

My ‘mother’ laughs, but there’s no humor behind it. “You’re the one who exposed her to this harmful lifestyle! When she was a kid, I directly told you NOT to get that phone for her and guess what you did? You went and got it anyway because screw what I say!”

 

My ‘dad’ roll his eyes. “Here you go, being dramatic again. It’s not that serious. I’m pretty sure she has enough common sense to not let these electronic devices rot her brain to death.”

 

“I’m so glad we’re getting a divorce; this marriage is one of the worst things to happen to me.”  My mom doesn’t spare me glance as she stomps away.

 

My ‘dad’ lets out a groan, running a hand over his face. He then locks eyes with me, frowning some. “I’m sorry you had to hear that; your mom can have no filter sometimes.”

 

Still not being able to control my actions, the place behind my sight sense begins throbbing and I nod. “I know.”

 

He shoots me a small smile before departing the room, closing the door behind himself. I sigh, looking back at my computer screen. I shut it down, closing and placing it on my nightstand.

 

I lay down on my back, pulling the covers up to my chin, resting my head on some pillows. So, this is what my life was like before the Entity took me away? My mother seems to hate me for not doing something she wanted?

 

I’m not even sure anymore.

 

Maybe I should’ve said yes to tagging along with my mom to the grocery store. I hate it when she’s mad at me. 

 

That’s me talking. But, how? I don’t feel my mouth moving.

 

Its things like this is why I’m so detached from my family. I won’t go as far as to say they hate me and don’t like being around me, it’s just that they treat me like I’m some alien.

 

I guess I am talking but not literally. It seems as if I’m in a memory of some sort.

 

They always have, it’s why I choose to be by myself. I’m my own best company, I don’t need people to feel like I matter.

 

A yawn escapes my mouth as I blearily look at something in the air. I rub my eyes, clearing the tears out of them. When that something doesn’t go away, I sit up and realize that my room is full of it.

 

It’s like some type of fog. But what could fog be doing here in my room? That doesn’t make sense.

 

Instantaneously, my body springs up as I’m gasping for much-needed air. I cough harshly, tears blurring my still aching sight sense. What’s happening to me? I wipe the liquid from out of my eyes, trying to recognize the environment.

 

I’m back at the campfire.

 

“Damn, you were scaring me. Are you alright?” I turn my head, connecting eyes with Jeff. His face is filled with worry as I now feel his hands on my arm and shoulder.

 

Clearing my throat, I nod. I move to try and arise to my feet but Jeff stops me, shaking his head. “Where do you think you’re going? You’ve some explaining to do.”

 

That odd feeling washes over me again, the one where it feels like I’m being dunked in freezing water. He wants to know everything. I don’t think I can. I’m just not ready to.

 

“You can calm down, Y/N.” I almost tense up at the familiar voice. I look behind Jeff to see Steve. Along with Nancy and Dwight. They’re all looking at me while being seated on the logs.

 

Nancy has a small glare on her features while her arms are crossed over her chest. Dwight looks uninterested, his hands resting on each side of him.

 

“He’s not talking about your betrayal.” Nancy butts in, hissing it out. I see they’ve wasted no time filling them in on that. I guess their company was good while it lasted. The same goes for that new girl.

 

Jeff sighs, smoothing out his hair. “Don’t mind them. We can talk about that when you’re ready. It’s not like any of us are going anywhere. It seems as if we’re stuck here for life.”

 

I nod. “If you weren’t talking about my betrayal, then what are you talking about?”

 

“You’ve been gone for a while, Y/N.”

 

I scratch my head, still not understanding what he’s talking about. I couldn’t have been gone with Frank for too long. We can never spend a large amount of time together since we get pulled into trials so much.

 

“A few of us realized that you hadn’t shown up here in some time. We know you prefer the dark forest over this place and all but the Entity always makes us spawn back here or at least near.”

 

I shrug. “I was in a trial with the new killer and survivor. I got moried and had a nightmare about it happening again. Then something weird occurred.”

 

“What? Ye little boy toy finally fucked ya?”

 

My heart leaps as I snap my head to the left, making eye contact with David. Behind him was Jane, Feng, and Jake. Oh god, here we go.

 

I stand up, wobbling some but keeping steady on my feet. I lifted my hand, flicking my middle finger at the buff man. “Shut the fuck up, David. That’s not what I was going to say.”

 

“And, what exactly is that?” Jake spoke up, amusement dancing on his features.

 

I rolled my eyes but answered. “The Entity allowed me to see my memories. I was always the only one who couldn’t remember my past and how I got here.”

 

David huffed, making his way to the logs with the others behind him. He took a seat beside Dwight, their facial expressions matching now. They’re such assholes.

 

“What are your perks?” Feng spoke, looking a tad bit interested.

 

I shook my head. “I don’t know.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be funny as ‘ell if she ‘ad none?” I glare at David, ignoring the way Nancy and Dwight chuckled. I hate this so much. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve any of this.

 

Jeff cleared his throat, making me look at him. “Was that the weird something that occurred?”

 

I nod but lift my hand shaking it. “Yeah, but there’s kind of more. Instead of suddenly remembering, I was allowed to relive it face to face. Like, I’m talking about full-on being able to interact with stuff.”

 

A groan of annoyance was made and I looked to see it was Dwight. “Well, whoop-de-doo, Y/N! You’re the Entity’s favorite, good for you.”

 

“Fuck you.” I hissed, balling my fist in anger. Here am I trying to be friendly and not pick fights but they keep throwing shots. And it’s getting on my nerves. I know they still think I’m fooling around with Frank but oh my fucking god, how long will this continue?

 

“Never.” That response had me fuming, ready to leap on the nervous leader when a hand on my shoulder halted my actions. I turn, to see Jeff. He’s shaking his head. “It’s not worth it.”

 

Scrunching up my face in disbelief, I shrug him off of me. “Oh please! If anything Dwight and the beefy motherfucker next to him deserve it. You should know this.”

 

Jeff opens his mouth to say something but I hold up my hand and shake my head. “If you’re going to utter some fuck shit, I don’t want to hear it.

 

He sighs but doesn’t say anything.

 

“You should just leave, Y/N.” I whirl in the direction of the voice, seeing that it’s Quentin who said that. I cross my arms over my chest, a glare sweeping over my features.

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

He doesn’t say anything, he just watches me tiredly. Dude can’t even keep himself awake. Why does he think he has room to say what I need to do? I almost laugh out loud at that.

 

“Yer makin’ a fool of ya, just get the ‘ell outta ‘ere already.”

 

I groan, holding a hand to my forehead. Why does this man keep butting into everything? I’m so sick of his shit! I’m sick of everyone’s shit. I can’t believe I’m not allowed to be at my own ‘home’ if I can even call it that.

 

I’m not allowed to fuss him out since I feel myself being summoned.

 

I didn’t want it to come to this but, I think I might call off the deal with Frank.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might be the worst chapter I've ever written? I'm not sure but I apologize. I tried and failed. It was going well at first but then...oof! I'll make sure I do everything in my power to provide satisfying future content for all of you. I've been slacking a lot and it doesn't help that I'm a procrastinator. I hope you all understand! :')
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I just want to thank you ALL for over 2k reads!! That is absolutely insane! Like, this book is hella terrible and doesn't have a certain direction because I wrote it just for fun back then when my obsession for Frank had started. I really wish I went about this book better but I didn't expect to get so many reads! God, this means a lot. I love you all and hope you at least somewhat enjoy something in this chapter. I had plans but they didn't work out. :'(
> 
> #sadboihrs

 

 

I make a sound of satisfaction when the generator I was working on finishes, displaying a luminous light while making an alerting noise. Slowly, I take the back doorway of the killer shack and the crouch away from it.

 

The others and I are against the Nurse. I haven’t gone against her in a while and I was glad about that. She’s one of the most difficult killers to go against. Maybe even the hardest? It’s like the Nurse knows your exact movements and it doesn’t help that she can teleport.

 

Upon reaching a generator, I start on it. I find it kind of weird that the shrieks of the killer haven’t been heard for a while. Now that I think about it, no gens haven’t popped since the one I did.

 

Light groaning fills my ears as I turn my head to see the red aura of a person crawling towards me. Pulling away from the generator, I meet them halfway and see that it’s Steve.

 

I help him up, my eyes scanning his form. His skin is pale which isn’t a good sign. His olive-green shirt is littered in dirt and scratches while the sides of his mouth drip with blood. I can see that it looks like he can’t catch his breath.

 

“You’ve told me that doing generators are important but how will you finish them if you let your teammates bleed out?” I raise my eyebrows at him, confusion taking over my features.

 

“What are you talking about? I’ve only seen your downed aura until now.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes, sending me a look of disbelief. “Yeah, right. So, you mean to tell me that you weren’t ignoring us while we were bleeding out?”

 

I cross my arms, a frown on my lips. “I’m telling the truth, Steve.” I look to search for the red auras of our teammates but they’re nowhere to be seen.

 

Taking hold of Steve’s arm, I turn him around and point. “Where do you see them?” I hear him about to say something but he stops. There’s silence for about a minute until he mumbles, “What the fuck?”

 

I chuckle, letting go of his arm. “You see?” I walk back to my generator, starting on it again. Steve’s new here, so, I’ll give him mercy. He just got confused, there’s no need to be mad at him.

 

“I swear I saw them on the ground before I was downed. David and Quentin were in the same area.” Steve speaks, standing on the side of me. I roll my eyes at the names but don’t say anything as I fiddle with the wires.

 

About a minute or two later, I sigh and turn my head. My face flushes hotly as I move over a bit, so, I can look up at Steve better without his crotch directly in my face.

 

“What do you from me, Steve?”

 

He doesn’t say anything at first, he just kneels. I twitch when I feel his hand clasp my thigh, it almost makes me miss a skill check. “Heal me.”

 

I shake my head. “I can’t. We’re against Nurse and she has this thing where she can see healing survivors.” Steve’s head snaps up, horror painted on his face.

 

“You’re shitting me!”

 

I shush him, holding my index finger to my lips. “I’m not sure what the Nurse is doing but don’t attract her attention over here.”  
  


“Sorry.” He whispers, shooting me a quick look of guilt before curiosity washes over his expression. “So, you’re telling me she can see us healing each other wherever on the map?”

 

I shrug. “Yeah but I’m not sure if she has a limit. I don’t go against her enough to know. It’s best to ask the others.”

 

Steve sighs but doesn’t say anything further. He just takes the spot next to me on the gen and it’s not even a minute until it’s finished. Glancing at my male teammate, I sigh.

 

He’s kind of bent over, soft whines spilling from his mouth. His form is screaming pain and it’s making me feel horrible. Grabbing him by his arm, I walk stealthily behind a wall away from the cornfield.

 

“I wanna test it out.” With that, I begin healing him.

 

When I’m done without any interruptions, we both look at each other in shock and amazement. She didn’t teleport over here. I wonder why.

 

“So, I’m guessing she does have a limit.”

 

I shrug. “Maybe or she wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Steve nods. He moves from behind the wall and points forward. “I was just over there. That’s where we all were downed at. She got us all in different spots but in the same area.”

 

I blink.

 

How in the **HELL** did that happen? Were they trying to mess with her? If so, that’s one of the dumbest things you can do. The Nurse is very smart and as I said earlier, it’s like she knows your exact movements.

 

“We probably should go see what’s going on.” I suggest. I move to walk around the wall when a hand on my arm stops me. I look at Steve, wondering what could he possibly want.

 

Not returning my gaze, his eyes are attached to the ground like it’s something so interesting. “I want to apologize.”

 

I roll my eyes, trying to yank my arm from his grip. “There’s no need, Steve. I don’t care.” His hold doesn’t let up and he shakes his head. “No, just please listen.”

 

“You’re a sweet person, Y/N. I’ve learned that from when we first met. You could’ve left me and Nancy on our own but you didn’t. You took the time out to tell us everything you could within limited time. You even sacrificed yourself a few times to protect us! I know some of the others try to put you in a bad light but I just can’t do it. I’ve probably been an ass to you ever since I’ve found out about…your ‘betrayal’ with that killer and I’m sorry.”

 

I give him a small smile. “Thanks, Steve. If it makes you feel better, I guess I forgive you. Even though the apology wasn’t really necessary.”

 

“Could I also apologize for Nancy too? She’s just confused and hurt. She’s acting out on those emotions.”

 

I shrug, lips thinning. “Alright, I guess.” This is so weird. What made him apologize to me now? I hope that this isn’t a setup. Is that why he couldn’t look me in my eyes?

 

“Are you being serious, Steve?”

 

That’s when our eyes finally meet. He looks shocked and maybe a bit hurt?

 

“Yeah, of course. Was it because of my apology? Damn, I’m sorry. I’m not really good at this stuff.” I shake my head, letting out a sigh. “Never mind.”

 

“No, don’t do that. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

I move my arm away from his grip to cross my arms over my chest, thankful that it was a successful attempt. “It’s just odd that you choose to apologize to me now after I healed you. I’m not trying to assume anything but I really hope that your apology isn’t fake. I know I’ve done some wrongdoings—”

 

Steve cuts me off by grabbing both of my arms with his hands, holding them in a softer grip than before. His head his dipped low, his gaze down at me. “I’ve been wanting to apologize to you for a bit but I just didn’t know when would be the next time I would be able to do that. I get that my apology sounds shitty but I mean every word. You gotta believe me.”

 

I bite on the inside of my cheek. “Fine.”

 

Steve pulls his head away. He looks amazed. He then rubs the back of his head, his eyes trailing off to the left. “It was that easy? Damn..”

 

My heart skips a beat, squeezing painfully after. Are you fucking serious?

 

“I’m joking! Wow, I’m an asshole. I don’t know why I decided to do that, I was just trying to make light of the situation and—fuck, I’m sorry!”

 

I pull away from him, shaking my head. “You’re a clown.”

 

He nudges me, looking around before returning them on me. “Where’s my red nose and giant shoes?” I laugh, rolling my eyes. He sends me a goofy smile before horror washes over his features.

 

“Shit! Quentin and David. I totally forgot about the two! I was just so busy trying to apologize to you -not that it wasn’t worth it- that saving them completely left my mind.”

 

A small yelp leaves my mouth when his hand wraps around my arm, pulling me to walk with him. I glare at the male but don’t say anything. The nerve of this guy. What’s with him constantly grabbing me?

 

My heartbeat suddenly starts beating in my ears as I spot the Nurse. She’s floating back and forth between two spots. So, this is what she’s been doing this entire time?

 

I almost choke when her head whips in our direction. But, I don’t think she saw us because Steve made us duck behind a haystack. Hearing no rasping or shrieks, that confirms it.

 

“How come we’re able to see them now?” I look at him and see where he’s looking. What the actual fuck? This has never happened before. Steve was right, they were downed.

 

I know they’re extremely close to bleeding out right now.

 

I can see Quentin’s and David’s auras not too far apart from each other. I wonder how come they didn’t try crawling away. Did they think I wasn’t going to assist them? I have all rights to do that but I’m not like them.

 

“I’m gonna distract her meanwhile you get Quentin and David up,” Steve whispers in my ear, pulling away to look at me in my eyes. I give him an uneasy look.

 

“You sure? I mean, I wouldn’t mind trying to distract her.”

 

Steve sheepishly laughs, rubbing his neck. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

I shoot him a look before rolling my eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

He nudges me. “I got my ass handed to me earlier. It’s my first time going against her. You've got a better chance than I do.”

 

I sigh.

 

“I believe in you, Y/N. I can be an asshole but I’m not that big of one where I would purposely suggest you do something like this if I knew you couldn’t handle it.”

 

At that, my heart feels tingly but I brush it off and stand up. “Whatever.”

 

Here I am, risking my life for my teammates once again. Maybe a trial or two ago, I almost gave up my chance of escaping from the Trapper when I helped Claudette out of that trap at the last minute. What is wrong with me?

 

I catch the Nurse’s attention but she doesn’t do anything. She just stares, breathing loudly but it’s hoarse. I walk nonchalantly towards Quentin’s aura, not keeping direct eye contact with her.

 

I want to bait her. Hopefully, it works. If not, well I tried.

 

Upon hearing her rasp, I glance at her. She’s holding her hand up, in a still squeezing action. She’s waiting for me to make my move. With a deep breath and a slow exhale, I step forward but then turn around and book it towards the jungle gym I see.

 

I hear her shrieks and the sound of her weapon hitting air. It worked! She fell for it. I’m not allowed to celebrate further when I hear her rasping again. I quickly vault through the window but fall on my behind, my hands slamming against the walls of the jungle gym.

 

My heart drops into my stomach when she appears above me, her weapon slicing the spot above my head. I scramble to get up before she can trap me, running towards the pallet that’s on the left.

 

I need to remember to not be so obvious with my actions. I run to the right but then turn around to the left. Hope fills my being when I see her appear at the spot I was just standing. Okay, I can do this. I just need to distract her from the rest of the generators.

 

I’m not even sure how much is left.

 

I run away from the jungle gym, constantly glancing behind me, approaching a T-wall. I don’t think this a good place to be. I need to get away quickly.

 

I dash for the cornfield but skid to a stop when she’s suddenly in front of me, her weapon almost hitting me. She lets out a moan, her head dropping.

 

I run towards the enormous, tall, building but make a left at the last second, ducking behind an area of haystacks. A clunk makes me turn, seeing she hit the object behind me but she’s on the other side.

 

This goes on for some time but when the exit gate horns blare, I see her teleport somewhere else. She left me. Did she think she was wasting time? Did she see someone else?

 

I shake my head, running to the exit gate I saw on the other side of the map.

 

Upon arriving, I spot Steve opening the door. Great, it’s almost open.

 

I wonder where David and Quentin are. They’re probably at the other exit gate or making their way over here. It’ll be harder if they’re injured. Not that I care. They don’t deserve to escape.

 

Okay, maybe I shouldn’t say that. I wouldn’t wish death or anything of the sort on anyone. This place is hell. I’ve landed myself in the deepest depths of hell and there’s no way out.

 

Movement from behind me causes me to turn around and I see Quentin exiting the locker, his eyes on mine. With his hand on his bleeding stomach, he shyly walks to me.

 

Now that he’s closer, I can see that the Nurse put a hurting on him. His usual blue jacket and black shirt are stained with a dark red. His skin looks paler than usual and his eyes are bloodshot while the bags under them are way too large. He’s even shivering like it’s cold which it’s totally not.

 

I think he’s one foot away from death. To put it in better words, if he gets downed one more time, he’ll die. Guilt takes over my whole existence. Being distracted by generators and Steve’s antics, he was left to bleed out while watched closely by the killer.

 

I know it isn’t my fault but I can’t help but feel guilty for not doing something sooner. I can’t remember if Quentin did anything to me. I guess the only thing he’s done is tell me to leave the campfire. Fuck…

 

Knowing he came out of the locker to get healed; I fulfill his silent request.

 

When I’m done, he looks much better. Almost brand new.

 

He gives me a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

I shrug, turning away from him. “Don’t mention it.”  
  


The ground suddenly shakes, lighting up with streaks of orangish-red which reminds me of lava. Endgame Collapse has officially started.

 

I move to walk through the exit gates but stop when I hear my heartbeat pick up its pace. David comes into view, limping his way to us with the Nurse hot on his heels.

 

He’s then downed right beside a hook.

 

The Nurse looks down at the male on the ground before lifting her hand, meaning that she’s about to teleport. I look at Quentin, screaming. “Run!”

 

His eyes widen before he turns around, booking it to the exit gate. While she distracted, I move towards David to help him up, only to see that Steve beat me to it.

 

I ignore the way David’s looking up at me. He’s acting like I’m something foreign.

 

A shriek rattles my eardrums before hearing Steve cry out, seeing him scramble away. I move out of the way as the Nurse swings at me. I duck behind a wall close to the hook, peeking out a bit, so, I can see what’s happening.

 

She then picks up David like he weighs nothing, plopping him on the meat hook. He lets out something that’s a mix of hollering and wailing. It litters my skin in goosebumps.

 

Seeing Nurse float towards a locker, I take that as my chance to unhook David. Pain seizes my entire back and head, hearing her groaning and shriek.

 

I shove David away from the hook as I’m hit again, my feet giving out on me as I collapse to the ground. This is it. Here I am risking the life of mine for someone who wants me to drop dead permanently.

 

I’m not even able to scream properly when more pain washes over my being when I’m thrown on the same hook David was just on. At least Steve and the others made it out.

 

My eyes are drifting close when I feel a sudden grip on me, my feet hitting the ground. I’m not able to do anything when I’m shoved out of the way, a familiar scream in my ears.

 

It’s Steve.

 

The Nurse looks at me for a second before raising her hand at me. I turn around and dash away towards the exit gate, getting ready to dead hard if necessary.

 

Hearing her screech, I dart forward using the adrenaline from this whole thing. I almost huff out a breath of relief, not feeling the wrath of her weapon. I make it through the barrier, seeing movement beside me.

 

I look and see that it’s David.

 

I turn away, limping back towards the campfire. But it seems when we arrived, I wasn’t aching anymore. Matter of fact, I felt alright. Better than that, if I'm honest.

 

I snuck a look at David, seeing that he wasn’t bleeding either and his face wasn’t scrunched up in agony. Quentin, Nancy, the new survivor -who’s name I have yet to learn-, and Nancy.

 

“You guys made it out alive.” Quentin speaks. He’s standing now, his eyes raking the bodies of David and me. The buff man next to me doesn’t say anything, he just takes a seat next to Quentin as Nancy stares at me oddly.

 

I’m only still here because I’m waiting for Steve to come back. I’ve got to show him my gratitude for sacrificing his life for me. I didn’t expect that to happen.

 

“But she risked her life for you, Dave,” Quentin whispered yelled; eyes fixated on the man he was talking about. I shifted uncomfortably, rubbing my arm. It’s not that big of a deal, I’ve saved everyone a shit load of times. It’s what I do.

 

David rolled his eyes as he huffed. “I ‘idn’t ask ‘er ta do tha’, ‘id I?”

 

I won’t lie. That hurt.

 

“Y/N?” I turn around, seeing Steve. He wasn’t hurting or bleeding either, he looked normal. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. “You didn’t need to do that.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You deserved to live.” He replied, returning the embrace. After a bit, I finally pulled away and smiled at him. Maybe things are finally looking up.

 

Movement caught my eye as there appeared Kate, Laurie, Claudette, and Adam. The songbird flashed me a quick smile, taking a seat on a log as the blonde used-to-be-babysitter ignored me and the botanist just gave me a blank look, following to take a seat.

 

“I take it that no one has noticed a weird change since none of you brought it up,” Quentin spoke, his eyes washing over everyone.

 

Laurie crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised. “And what might that be?”

 

David nodded. “I agree. Jus’ what are ye gettin’ at Quen?”

 

“Look at everyone around you. They’re healed. No blood, scratches, bruises, gashes or anything of the sort visible. That normally doesn’t happen.” He finished, an uneasy look on his tired face.

 

As I did as told, I saw that he was right. Everyone is fine. Now that I think about it, Steve came out of the trial alright. We didn’t have to heal him or anything.

 

“The medkits are gone!” Claudette yelled. I looked and saw that she was standing up, back turned, head whipping in each direction. I guess the Entity is giving us mercy. It’s finally letting up on us. Not all the way, of course. Just a bit. Maybe this a start.

 

“Hey, Steve, since when were you wearing that?” Everyone’s gaze switched to the said individual and my lips twitched in amusement. Steve was dressed in an outfit consisting of a navy-blue sailor shirt with white and red detailing on the sleeves and collar with a red and white undershirt that seemed to be. He even had a name tag with his name printed in a thick swirly font, an anchor next to it. For his bottoms, it was blue and white sailor shorts with white stripes along the bottom. He even had a white apron and red ice cream scoop holder. His shoes were red converse with white socks mid-high. And to top it off, he was wearing a white sailor’s hat with the word ‘AHOY’ also in a swirled thick font.

 

The others chorused in laughter as I held a hand to my mouth, cooing at how cute he looked. I wonder what made the Entity change him into this.

 

“Oh no.” Steve groaned, looking down at his clothes.

 

“The same thing’s happened to Nancy! Holy fuck!”

 

I looked. She was wearing some type of red bulky shirt with black stripes diagonally littered over it with some black dress pants and white dress shoes while her hair was styled loosely. I can’t tell if it’s curly or just wavy.

 

The campfire then erupted in loud chatter seeing that everyone was sporting new clothes. I took that as a chance to see if I was wearing anything fresh because I’ve been wearing the same thing ever since I arrived here.

 

I tugged at the ends of the denim jacket I was wearing and then looked further seeing black jeans that were ripped at the knees, my feet covered in white socks with black slides.

 

Okay then…

 

“Don’t worry, you look good.” I hear Steve say from beside me. I keep my eyes on my shoes and nod. I think this is the part where I return the compliment. “Thank you. You do too.”

 

“Wow, so, this thing _is_ a chick magnet!”

 

I snap my head to look at him, my face scrunched in confusion. I know he can’t be serious. Wow…

 

Lightly whacking my shoulder, he chuckles. “I was kidding...”

 

“Right…” I mutter. He’s such a weirdo.

 

I see him look somewhere past me and his expression softens, an unfamiliar smile spreading on his lips. He keeps his eyes on whatever it is. “Hey, I’ll catch you later. Let me know when you wanna talk. I’ll be here.”

 

He rubs the back of his head, frowning a bit. “It’s not like I could be anywhere else.” The sentence breaks my heart and before I could say anything, that unfamiliar smile is on his lips again. He lifts his hand in goodbye before departing.

 

Wanting to see who he left me for, I turn and see that he has taken a seat on the other side of Quentin. The insomniac blinks a few times before looking at Steve. Now, he’s smiling something small, cheeks tinted pink.

 

Butterflies erupt in my stomach as I coo at the sight. I think Steve’s comforting him. I can tell because of his body movement. But how come he’s doing that though. What happened?

 

I shake my head, spinning around to face a certain direction of the forest.

 

I’ve been here for too long; I should be heading to see Frank. With that, I start my walk. Surprisingly, my thoughts aren’t all that loud. I wonder if I’ve made Frank wait too long. Hopefully, I won’t get an earful from him.

 

If anything, he should just forget about how long I probably made him wait and just tell me the little secret he’s been keeping from me. That secret he has is the reason why we keep getting into fights.

 

What could it be though?

 

If I remember correctly, his exact words were, ‘Looks like I’m being summoned. Maybe I’ll tell you about it next time, yeah?’ After that but before the mist could completely envelop him, he wiggled his fingers at me, a wink following it.

 

He’s always flirting with me and I don’t understand why. Could it be that he **ACTUALLY** has interest in me? I almost laugh at loud at the thought. Frank, the leader of the Legion. Having interest in me? Nah. Hell no. Maybe he just likes to mess with me but other than that nope.

 

But, if he actually did, what would it be like? What could I answer with that won’t jeopardize the rest of my time here? How would the others take it? Well, I know that the people on my side will raise more hell than the Entity, so, I mean the killers. Would they ever realize?

 

I don’t think the killers associate with each other, like at all. Well, I couldn’t know since Frank doesn’t talk much about them and from what I heard he doesn’t care what they think. So, maybe that’s a hint that they don’t get along.

 

I wonder if they have a campfire as we do. Are they able to talk to each other? How many of them can get called at once? How does the summoning for the Legion work?

 

I’m not allowed to think further since I’m broken out of my thoughts. I look around and realize that I’ve arrived. But, something is different. Like, the atmosphere is almost…sad?

 

I move forward to take the seat next to Frank but stop once I realize his position. He has his legs hugged up to his chest, arms wrapped around them with his head tucked. What is happening?

 

I carefully sit down, my stomach churning painfully. Could it be that he found out about what I did to Julie? But, if that was true wouldn’t I feel fear? I mean, the stomach-churning is an early sign of it but…

 

“Frank…” I whisper, lifting my hand to rest it on him somewhere but decide against it, letting it drop in my lap. I need to figure out what’s wrong with him. This isn’t like him.

 

The action of his head lifting and snapping towards me is enough to have my heart in my throat. Swallowing thickly, I stare at him. Is he going to say something?

 

My heart seizes something painful when the atmosphere alters quickly, terror now taking over. Familiar intakes and exhales of breathing triggers goosebumps to spread all over my arms, legs, and neck.

 

Oh no…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hella depressed lately but it's whatever lol. Feeling that way is nothing new. I've been working on my stories published/unpublished but school has been taking up most of my time. Especially since they keep kicking my ass with all these district tests that I somehow manage to fail. Like the passing score would be 390 and I'll get 376. Smh, it's frustrating if I'm honest.
> 
> Also, I've been having boy problems and I don't know what else to feel except sad. Like, I think about dude all the time and everything seems to remind me of him. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I really need to start re-reading my chapters (no matter how cringe they're) because I've noticed that I tend to forget the things that happen and when I realize, it's too late to change it. Please bear with me, I'll get better, I promise. I love you all and thanks for reading!! <3 :')

 

 

Not too long ago, I was provided with the flashback of my past life. I mean, it didn’t give me much information on how my past self was. Maybe I was a pushover? I let things others said get to me? I fall for peer pressure? I wasn’t popular in school? I had no friends? My family didn’t like me?

 

It has to be something. There’s just no way that somehow I’ve developed this persona from being here. Well, I can’t say that. Being here, experiencing torture and pain does something to you. That could definitely change a person. I’m not even sure if it’s happened to me.

 

Anyways, I think this place is screwing with my mind and everyone else’s around me. I mean, that’s pretty obvious but this change is unusual. There’s no way that the monsters from the other side should be trying to get involved with a survivor. It’s insane and wouldn’t work.

 

I say this because I think Frank might be feeling something that shouldn’t be there. Two trials or so ago, I went to meet up with him when I noticed that something was going on with him. There was something sad in the air and it was radiating off him, which was pretty unusual. I know everyone gets sad but when I think about Frank doing it, I feel weird.

 

He’s one to act like he can handle things. It’s like he has everything under control but maybe I’ve been wrong?

 

Anyways, I tried to see what was wrong with him, only for him to act creepily. He lifted his head quickly and it scared me. That’s when the atmosphere shifted and he started breathing heavily, like how he and his group do when they go into their frenzy.

 

I thought he was going to try something. Like, something that’ll have me respawning back to the campfire. It felt like I was in a trial and it took everything in me not to burst into tears.

 

So many thoughts were taking up my mind and each of them frightened me. The two that got me the most was about me murdering Julie and him turning on me because of that.

 

I mean, I get it. I murdered his girlfriend or...friend? Whatever role she plays in his life, she’s got to be important. Just because I would expect it, doesn’t mean that I want it to happen.

 

I didn’t notice when Frank stopped his heavy breathing and staring. I remembered feeling his cold and clammy hand on my cheek, his finger wiping away the liquid that I hadn’t known was there.

 

It seemed like he was in some type of trance and I didn’t like it. He even acted as nothing happened and went back to his flirting and annoying ways. I didn’t appreciate the brush off when I questioned him. I would’ve persisted but that would’ve ended up with us fighting.

 

Usually, Frank and I sit next to each other, sometimes our shoulders touch but then recently he’s started to rest his head in my lap. Like before I can say anything he’ll do it, laying his hand on my thigh sometimes.

 

He won’t even say much. That’s not Frank. There’s something wrong and I don’t like it.

 

“You’re thinking too much, stop it.”

 

I blink rapidly, my thoughts scrambling away from the front of my mind to the sides and the back. I lick my lips, ignoring the way I taste metallic. I’ve been nibbling the skin off my bottom one, I guess it’s become a habit.

 

“I can’t help it,” I reply, adding a dry laugh after. It’s true. My thoughts are always swarming me overwhelmingly. I can’t decide whether or not if it’s a good thing.

 

“I know. I find it incredibly cute that you overthink.”  
  


Oh no, here he goes.

 

“You’re always calling me cute. I bet you think everything I do is that.”

 

“You aren’t lying.”

 

I try not to choke, clearing my throat to play it off. What should I say? I don’t want to endure anymore flirting, it kind of makes me feel uncomfortable. I hope he doesn’t attempt to make a move on me one of these times.

 

“How did your group form?”

 

“Long story short, I had just moved to this small town called Ormond. My foster dad, if I could even call the fuckface that, and I had just moved there. He was a drunken bastard and I wanted to get into another adoptive family but that was until I met Julie.” My throat swelled and I now found it hard to breathe. So, I was kind of right! I guess. He’s taken, he has a girlfriend. Julie is his girlfriend. And I killed her.

 

“I met Joey and Susie through her. From that day on, we formed a group called the Legion. We would hang out at an abandoned lodge up at Mount Ormond. It was a break from our insignificant everyday lives. I then got them all into bullying, vandalism, and theft which were pretty much our weekend plans. It was like when we put our masks on, nothing was off-limits. We ended up killing this cleaner who grabbed Julie when we were going to vandalize the store that fired Joey. I just remember feeling so enraged that I rushed to her aid and stabbed the man. We all took turns making sure he was dead.”

 

“Of course, we had to dispose of the body. While we were doing that, I saw something moving through the woods. I broke from my group to check it out and that’s when the fog thickened around me and I was unable to see ahead of me. I retraced my steps and ended up on this eerie path. Next thing I know, I was here.”

 

I nodded, humming too. That answers a bunch of my questions. I’m just really surprised he opened to me. This only strengthens my point and I don’t like it. Why me? Why me out of all the others?  
  


“How did you end up here, cutie?” I feel him shift and I look, seeing that he’s now on his back, seemingly looking at me. I rub my neck but explain. When I’m done he doesn’t say anything for a bit which makes me feel some type of way. He probably thinks I’m a loser now.

 

I chuckled dryly, looking away from him. “Why so quiet? Are you thinking about how lame I am?” I see his head move some and I take that as him shaking his head.

 

“You don’t deserve to be here.”

 

My eyebrows raise as my expression twists into something surprised. “Huh?” Did he just say what I think he did? There’s no way…

 

“You don’t deserve to be here. You’re too pure for this shit.”

 

I find myself shrugging. “Everything happens for a reason.” Okay, I can’t believe that dumb ass shit just came out of my mouth. There’s no reason at all for this to be happening to us. Before some of my teammates got mad at me, they were the sweetest people on earth. They don’t deserve this, none of us do.

 

“I guess in a way, you’re right.”

 

I shrug again but don’t say anything. What else is there to say?

 

“So, how are things over at the campfire? Those shitheads still fucking with you?” He asks, shifting in his spot again.

 

I raise my hand, moving it in a manner that meant ‘sort of’.

 

“Explain.”

 

I sigh. “Well, they’ve let up on me I guess. I’ve gone some trials without them trying to sabotage my chance to escape. Some of them are even acting friendly to me again like they forgive me or something.”

 

Frank laughs but for some reason it gives me chills. “Don’t tell me you’re buying that shit!”

 

I frown, rubbing my neck.

 

There a small silence before I see Frank sit up, his body now turned to me. He takes my face into his hands, leaning forward, his mask thunking against my forehead.

 

“I didn’t take you for a dumbass.”

 

My lips curl into a frown as I move my head out of his grasp but fail. “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re being a dumbass and I don’t like that. Please tell me you’re fucking with me.” At that, I grab his arms and yank them down to get his hands off my face.

 

“Forgiving my friends doesn’t make me a dumbass. I’ll have to do it someday, so, why not start now? Plus, I can tell that some of them are pretty sincere.”

 

I think Frank was going to say something but footsteps interrupted him. I slowly turn my head and my heart jumps at the sight. It’s the Trapper. Holy shit, this man is terrifying. Maybe it’s because I’m sitting down but he’s so damn tall.

 

“What the fuck, man?” I watch as Frank stands up, his blade suddenly in his hand. I scramble to my feet, trying to put some distance between them and me, just in case something happens.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, boy.” Wow, he can talk. So, that probably means all of them can. That’s quite interesting but I shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. I’m in danger…

 

Frank sucks his teeth and I can practically feel him roll his eyes. “Why are you here? Don’t you have to practice setting up your traps and shit?”

 

I blink in surprise. What?  
  


“Frank…”

 

That said individual laughs something loud before he turns to me, nudging me with the hand that doesn’t have the weapon. “Did you know that he loses most of his trials? And he has the fucking nerve to worry about what the hell I’m doing.”  
  


I gulp when the atmosphere around us thickens making my skin arouse with goosebumps. I should stop Frank, this isn’t right. I open my mouth to say something but the Trapper cuts me off. “You’re testing me, boy. I’d advise you not to show out in front of your lady friend.”

 

Frank groans, turning back to face the other killer. “I don’t give a fuck. I’m not sure what the hell is your problem but I’m gonna need you to step the fuck off. You’ve been doing a lot of creeping lately and it’s pissing me off.”

 

The trapper growls something scary and I shake with fear. What do I do?

 

Is running back to the campfire even an option? I don’t want the others in danger in the only place they could feel safe. If I were to just run aimlessly, I’d probably get caught out in the middle of nowhere and I don’t want that.

 

“I think I’ve figured out why you have been so fucking obsessed with me, lately.” A familiar feeling washes over me, the one that feels like I’ve been dunked in freezing water. I wonder why Frank never told me he’s been having issues with the Trapper. I mean, there’s nothing I could do about it but I would like to have the heads up that someone maybe is really out for my demise. “You’re jealous. You’re fucking jealous that I’m getting more play than you ever will. I can’t believe the Entity helped you out and made you faster but that’s still not enough, considering how many fucking trials you lose since you don’t know how to set your traps right!”

 

Holy shit. I can’t believe Frank is exposing the shit out of the Trapper right now. This is insane. Now, that I think about it, I have noticed that he’s become pretty quick. I thought it was all in my head.

 

I open my mouth once more to try to stop Frank but a scream escapes instead when he’s lifted in the air. I can only watch as he swings his weapon, slicing at the Trapper. That doesn’t seem to affect the man.

 

Nothing else gets to happen when Frank suddenly vanishes into thin air.

 

My mouth goes dry when the Trapper’s gaze settles on me and he takes a step forward. I move to take a step back when I crash to the ground, landing harshly on my ass.

 

I look up and start trembling while my eyes begin throbbing intensely. “Please don’t hurt me.” I should’ve run when I had the chance.

 

“I have no intention of hurting you, miss.”

 

My eyes widen and weight suddenly feels like it’s being taken from my shoulders. “What?”

 

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

What the fuck? I mean, I’m glad but this feels so wrong. I wonder why he’s sparing me right now.

 

“I’m so confused. How come you don’t hate me like the others?”

 

The Trapper gives a slight shake of his head. “I’m only just doing my job, miss.” His job? Wait what? I mean, I know that the Entity makes the killers slaughter us with no mercy but I’ve never really thought deeply about it.

 

He says it’s his job and that kind of rubs me the wrong way. Could he be forced to kill us?

 

Slowly, I rise to my feet. I attempt to get my breathing under control but it’s hard when the man that’s standing a few feet away is so intimidating. Plus, I don’t want to say anything that could set him off.

 

I open my mouth to ask a question but the Trapper interrupts me. “I want to know how you and Frank came to form the relationship you two have.”

 

I blink, heat rushing to fill my cheeks. Relationship? I don’t know what Frank and I have but what I know for sure that it isn’t that. I could never see him that way. Doesn’t he have a girlfriend too?  
  


I clear my throat while scratching my head. “Uh, Frank and I aren’t in a relationship. I think it’s something more of a friendship.”

 

The Trapper nods but doesn’t say anything. I guess he’s waiting for me to answer his question. I’m not sure if I should tell him the truth. He could use it against me and that would be more hell for me. But, I mean…he already knows of me and Frank meeting up.

 

“Well, one trial, which I think was the first I went against him, he let me escape. Then the second time, he tried to kill off my teammates, so, that I’d be alone with him. It didn’t really work but I did end up alone with him. He threatened to mori my friends and me in every trial unless I met up with him in the dark forest. So, here we are.”

 

The Trapper nods once more, still not saying anything. I nod too, wishing for him to just leave me alone. It’s already enough that I have to face him in trials where he’s so brutal.

 

“I want you to do something for me.”

 

My heart squeezes painfully and I can’t do anything but nod. I really hope it isn’t anything bizarre. I won’t be able to handle it.

 

“Who’s that beauty of a woman with the ginger hair?”

 

I furrow my eyebrows. “Meg?”

 

The Trapper hums in delight. “A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

 

Shit, I just gave away her name without thinking. I didn’t mean to say it, I thought out loud by a mistake. I’m so fucking dead it’s not even funny. I wonder what he wants with her.

 

Could he possibly be interested in her like how Frank is with me?

 

I pray to whoever is listening that he isn’t. He just can’t.

 

“I want you to have her meet me somewhere here.”

 

Nibbling on my bottom lip, I swallow thickly with a shake of my head. “I can’t.” The Trapper suddenly equips his weapon, pointing it at me. “I wasn’t asking you.”

 

“But—”

 

The Trapper growls. “I don’t want to repeat myself, miss.”

 

All I could do is nod quickly, taking a step back discreetly as I can. Why is this happening? Especially to me. What have I done to deserve this? I thought things were bad enough when everyone found out about Frank and me. Now, this is something to add which will make everyone officially and permanently hate me.

 

“What are you going to do with her?”

 

The Trapper tilts his head. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.” What the fuck?

 

Angrily, I cross my arms while glaring at him. “It’s my business when you involve me in it. I want to know what you’re intending to do with her.”

 

“Feeling bold, aren’t we? I told you that it isn’t your business.”

 

“Fine! Fuck you and your demands!”

 

The Trapper goes silent, his head slowly moving back to its original position, so, he’s not tilting his head anymore. Fear sweeps over my body but I won’t falter. I can’t back down; I’ve already said what I said.

 

“Is that so?”

 

I twitch but hum in agreement since I don’t trust my voice.

 

“I hope you know that you just made things harder on yourself and the beauty of a woman, Megan.” Wow, this man is insane. I mean, I already knew that but…he’s using her real name. That’s disturbing…

 

I don’t say anything as I watch the Trapper march away, the sound of his footsteps loud in my ears. Suddenly feeling ill, I bend over and spew out something that looks like vomit.

 

I collapse to my knees, that and my hands breaking my fall, it’s position located on each side of my pool of vomit. My ears are ringing and my heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest. I can’t handle this anymore.

 

This can’t be happening.

 

I couldn’t have just made things worse for myself and Meg. I didn’t officially agree with the man but I gave signs that I’d do it. If he hadn’t refused to answer my question, maybe I would’ve gone with it.

 

I’m so torn.

 

What should I have done? It seems like both options would lead to her doom. I really hope she doesn’t face him any time soon. For the love of all things merciful! I don’t know how I’d live with myself if something were to happen and I had the power to stop it.

 

I tremble furiously, my sight sense filling with tears. “I-I-I’m so sorry, Meg.”

 

I know she can’t hear me but hopefully, that could somehow get to her. I honestly don’t know what to do. Should I warn her? What the fuck? Of course, I should! I just remembered that she goes on runs because she’s very energetic.

 

I slowly raise my head, hearing hushed whispers while I see fog starting to appear all around me. What’s happening? Am I being called for a trial?

 

My question is answered when I’m not in the dark forest anymore. I’m somewhere I remember Laurie telling me and the others about. This is supposedly where she’s from. Haddonfield, if I’m wrong.

 

I look around, hoping to spot someone but when I don’t, I huff and make my way to a two-story house that I can tell has a generator since the lights are flickering. I enter, giving a quick look behind me to make sure I’m not being followed.

 

Hearing fusing of wires, I slowly make my way up the stairs and peek my head in a room that’s right there on the left. The person looks up from their gen, hurriedly pulling away with a small shout.

 

My heart can’t help but leap in happiness when it’s Meg.

 

She laughs, holding a hand over her heart. “Jeez, Y/N. You scared me almost to death. I thought it was Myers or something but I wasn’t sure.”

 

I chuckle. “I’m sorry. I just heard someone working on a gen and thought I’d come to help.” She sends me a smile, bending down to start back on the gen. I take the spot next to her that’s by the door and get to our main objective.

 

This is a good spot. I can see if the killer is coming and if they do, I’ll be able to warn Meg and both of us could have a head start in getting away.

 

“So, what’s up?”

 

I shake my head, avoiding eye contact. “The usual. Nothing new.”

 

“Yeah, same here. But I meant like how you’re doing.”

 

I hum. “Oh. I’m alright. How about you?”

 

“Once again, same here.”

 

I nod, not knowing what to say next. Should I say something now? I don’t know if I should. But what if I don’t get the chance to say it and she ends up finding out on her own?

 

I snap my head to her, opening my mouth to say something but a yawn comes out instead. That’s so weird. Meg chuckles and it looks like she was going to say something when she lets out a yawn too.

 

“Hey, Y/N. You feel that too?”

 

“Yeah, I’m feeling sleepy which is pretty rare in a place like this.”

 

“I agree.”

 

My head lolls to the side and my eyes flutter closed but when I open them again, I’m seeing things differently. I mean, things look the same but it’s all foggy with unknown stuff floating in the air.

 

The killer is Freddy. We’re now in the dream world.

 

I let out a shout when the generator backfires, making me lean backward.

 

Now, I’m not in a dream world. I forgot that an gen blowing up can do that but it’s only a matter of time before I fall back asleep. Hopefully, we can finish this gen and move to somewhere else safer, so, I can talk to Meg.

 

A familiar lullaby invades my ears when the generator gets done and I know Meg hears it too because she bolts out a window and I do the same. Before jumping off the balcony, I take a glance behind me and see Freddy entering the room we were just in.

 

I sprint for somewhere to hide, finding a large house. Not wanting Freddy to follow whatever I’m leaving behind; I speed walk to a locker I spot when I enter the house and get in.

 

Hopefully, he didn’t see me. If he did, I’m totally and utterly fucked.

 

I shudder when his red glow comes into view but he exits through a door that seems like the back door of this house I’m in. When I don’t hear the lullaby anymore, I know I’m safe.

 

I step out of the locker and move to find a generator when Feng comes running in. She gives me a quick look before squatting at something in a corner. I move closer and see that it’s a generator. Oh yeah, that’s right. There is a generator in here. It mostly spawns there.

 

“You done pulling a Dwight?”

 

I furrow my eyebrows but when I see that she has a playful smile on her lips, I laugh and shake my head. “Yeah.” She lets out a short laugh, not saying anything more.

 

I take my leave, trying to figure out where another gen could be. I’ve been on this map a few times but not enough where I know where **EVERYTHING** is.

 

I end up at some place that has a downstairs and I make my way there, immediately seeing Meg working on the almost finished generator. I swallow the lump forming in my throat.

 

She sends a smile my way before looking at the gen again. Why is she so friendly to me? She’s making this harder than it should be.

 

When the generator pops, I see Meg about to sprint away but I reach out to grab her arm. She raises an eyebrow. “Can we talk?”

 

She nods, a worried expression on her face.

 

I take in a deep breath and exhale.

 

“You’re in danger, Meg.”

 

The redhead chuckles, rolling her eyes. “And here I thought you were going to say something important.”

 

I frown. “I’m serious. You’re in so much danger.”

 

“I’m in danger every trial, Y/N. You should know that since you participate in them and it’s the same way for you too. ”

 

I facepalm, feeling tears prickle in my eyes. Why is this so hard?

 

“And we’re going to be in even more danger if we don’t do generators.”

 

She sends me a pointed look before turning around to walk up the stairs.

 

“The Trapper is out to get you!” I scream, my heart beginning to pound intensely in my ears.

 

She pauses but then slowly turns around. “What?”

 

I nod, my body shaking with so much fear. “The Trapper is out to get you for some reason. I don’t know why. He approached me in the dark forest and asked about the ‘beauty of a woman with ginger hair’.”

 

Utter fright and disgust wash over the features of Meg before she steps closer to me, putting both of her hands on my shoulders. “And what did you say?”

 

Thinking of how I said her name, the ball in my throat develops into something stronger and I find it difficult to talk. That’s when I feel Meg’s fingers digging into my shoulders. “What the hell did you say, Y/N?!”

 

“When he described you, I absentmindedly said your name. I didn’t mean to! I swear!” I choke.

 

She removes her hands away from me but doesn’t move from her spot in front of me. “What do you think he wants from me?”

 

I shake my head. “I don’t know. It could be anything.”

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“When he demanded me to help him meet you in the dark forest, I asked him what does he want with you. He wouldn’t give me a correct answer, so, I took that as a chance to call it off and he was so angry. That’s when he said that I just made things harder for you and me.”

 

Meg turns pale, her breathing is even louder. Fuck, I’ve scared her shitless.

 

“I’m sorry, Meg. I don’t know what to do. It seemed like no matter what option I picked; it would only have the same result.”

 

I let out a gasp when I’m suddenly embraced, the smell of sweat and something else I can’t describe filling my nose. I return the action, trying to hold back the tears. I don’t want to cry anymore. I just wish for all of this to be over.

 

“I trust that you had nothing to do with this. We’ll figure out what to do but until then we need to get out of this trial.”

 

I hum in agreement, squeezing her one more time before pulling away. She lifts her arm and wipes her eyes before sprinting off up another pair of stairs. A red glow comes into view and I see Freddy. I waste no time, spotting the pallet and running through it before slamming the object in his face.

 

I run up the stairs that Meg ran up, vaulting through the window that was open and split off somewhere aimlessly. I curse lowly to myself when I still hear the lullaby. I spot a somewhat safe loop and stand at a side that puts me in a good position.

 

Usually, I’d keep running but I don’t want to run in an area that’s a dead zone and Freddy would get a free hit. He comes into view and the smirk that stretches his lips makes me want to hurl. Why is this sick fuck doing that?

 

I began my looping and the third time of going around the bench and tree, I slam the pallet down trying to stun him, only to be hit. I let out a cry as it gives me a small boost. Shit, I really wish I hadn’t taken off Windows of Opportunity.

 

I’m not even sure how Freddy was able to do that. I should’ve been completely safe.

 

I spot the house Meg and I did our first gen in and make my way there, glancing behind me to make sure I could make the window upstairs. Well, I have dead hard, so, I should be able to.

 

Wait, but if I use dead hard, I won’t be able to use Balanced Landing.

 

Sucking my teeth, I hop through the window. I waste no time falling and sprinting off to somewhere else. I have no idea where I’m going. It’s only a matter of time before Freddy catches up and I end up in a dead zone.

 

I turn a corner, only to slam into something hard. I ignore that a bit of wind was just knocked out of me and look at the person to see that it’s Adam. It looks like he wants to talk but I don’t have the time. I send him a sad smile before continuing to run.

 

That was until I rounded another corner to be smacked down the killer I was trying to avoid. Damn it! Adam threw me off so badly that I forgot to look behind me to make sure Freddy doesn’t cut me off.

 

I let out a groan when I’m picked up roughly but I immediately start wiggling. Most of the time doing that doesn’t help unless you have teammates around.

 

I’m thrown on the hook and I can’t help but cry out in agony. That’s just something I will never get used to. I could never prepare for the way the sharp object penetrates through my skin so easily.

 

“I’ve heard you been a bad girl, lately.”

 

My eyes widen in horror as I snap my head up only to groan when it messes with the growing wound in my shoulder. What the fuck? He’s heard I’ve been a bad girl lately? What exactly does he know?

 

I want to ask but I’m not allowed to since the pain I’m in is overwhelming and it hurts to do anything but just hang here on this meat hook. Relief fills my being when I see him walk away.

 

Almost instantly, an aura of one of my teammates is shown and when they come into full view, I see that it’s Adam. He helps me off and I almost let out a moan because there’s no more overbearing pressure in my shoulder anymore.

 

I kneel and Adam gets to healing me.

 

“Hey, I hope I’m not overstepping any boundaries but have you done something else that we should know of?”

 

Shit, why is he asking me that?

 

“No, I haven’t. Why the curiosity?”

 

“I heard what Freddy said to you.” Adam deadpans.

 

My mouth goes dry and I let out a shuddering breath. I shrug. “I’m just as lost as you’re. I wouldn’t pay attention to it though; we go against a bunch of loons.”

 

Adam hums, nodding. It looks like he’s storing the ‘information’ that I said for later. Hopefully, he believes me. He’s one of the few that isn’t against me.

 

“Alright then, if you say so.”

 

I flash him a smile, moving my shoulder in a motion that I hope could ease the soreness. “Thanks for understanding.”

 

He copies my smile before walking off, leaving me alone. I’m not allowed to take another step when a blaring siren fills my ears. The exit gate auras are revealed to me and I start making my way to the closest one.

 

I pull down the lever, focusing on the three bulbs that have yet to light up.

 

It usually doesn’t take this long for the exit gates to open. How come the first bulb is the only one lit up? It should be opening right now. I let go of the lever and grab it again, pulling it down again to make sure it’s not me.

 

Nah, it isn’t me. I wonder what’s wrong. This has only happened a few times...

 

I turn my head, looking around in every direction behind me. Freddy’s coming here and I don’t know if the door will open in time. When the lullaby gets closer, I let go of the handle and try to figure out which way he’s coming from.

 

It’s hard since there’s no specific direction it’s coming from more.

 

Hurriedly, I pick the way I came from, only to run into Freddy again. I’m smacked to the ground as hushed whispers invade my ears. Trying to get air in my lungs, I mistakenly inhale a mouth full of dirt.

 

I lift my head and spit out what I can before I’m picked up and put on the burned man’s shoulder. So, he has ‘No one escapes death’, huh? So fucking pathetic.

 

I hear Freddy make a sound before I’m dropped to the ground. Oh no, don’t tell me he’s about to mori me. I rather die by the meat hook and the Entity.

 

I see Freddy smirk down at me before walking to the exit gate. I watch in confusion as he opens it with a simple hit. The world around us shakes as the ground lights up with an orangish red-ish color. Endgame has officially started.

 

I forgot that killers could open the doors but how come he opened it? My friends could easily grab me with borrowed time or just take hits for me and just like that we will escape.

 

Wow, what a dumbass!

 

I’m picked back up and tossed on a hook and instantaneously the Entity’s claws show up ready to impale me. But, I won’t give up that easily. I struggle against them. Hopefully, Feng, Adam, and Meg can find the totem before my time runs out.

 

I look around carefully, not wanting to mistakenly let up on the grip I have on the Entity’s claws. Okay, so, someone is across the map I’m guessing at the other door and two people are coming my way.

 

Wait, are they trying to save me now? What about the NOED totem? It’ll just be an insta-down! Unless they already looked and wasn’t able to find it. When they get closer, I see that they’re heading for the exit gate. I guess I understand…

 

The last thing I see is Freddy still smirking at me before I’m pierced brutally by the claws of the Entity. White noise captures my ears before I feel myself being lifted in the sky.

 

It seems like an eternity until I’m back at the campfire. Fortunately not feeling any pain, I stand to my feet from my recent position on the ground, dusting off anything that could’ve attached itself to me.

 

Feeling the weight of being watched, I look, only to jump when I see that everyone at the campfire is staring at me.

 

What did I do now?

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm losing interest in this story :(

 

 

The sound of a gun discharging captures the air, making a tremor of unease travel throughout every part of my body. I look around at my surroundings to locate where it came from. Feeling the wires in my hands sizzle, I pull away on instinct but the generator I’m working on backfires, resulting in me having to shield my face as I lean back.

 

“Sorry.” I mumble, shaking my head while blinking my eyes a few times in attempt to get myself together. I grab the wires again and get back to work, hoping whoever the killer is will just dismiss the sound or is just too busy with someone else.

 

Nancy clears her throat. “Uh, there’s no need to apologize. I won’t lie, it spooked me too. Do you have a history with guns?”

 

I shake my head, thinning my lips. “Nah. It’s just that the sound was unexpected. Looks like we’ll be getting shot from time to time.”

 

The silence among us fills the air and I realize what I’ve said. I flick my head up to the female that’s next to me on the generator and flash her a quick smile. “I didn’t mean it like that. Our deaths aren’t that constant.”

 

Nancy chuckles. “No worries, I know what you mean.”

 

I hum in response and look away from her. So, I’m guessing that she isn’t mad at me anymore. That’s cool in a way. But, that should be the least of my worries. We’re on a new map which means a new killer and survivor.

 

It feels like we can’t catch a break. We just got a new killer and survivor the other day, now we have another one. That just means more doomed fates and pain. Sigh…I should stop being so negative.

 

Our generator pops to life and I let out a small yelp as I fall through an open space, landing harshly on my ass. Nancy lands on her feet next to me, worry displayed on her features.

 

“Holy shit! Are you okay?” She asks, slowly helping me rise back on my feet. I nod, mumbling a small thank you. I don’t know what just happened but I didn’t like it.

 

When the Entity dumped us on this map, I immediately found Nancy and we started working on a generator that was on top of some platform. I think I would’ve remembered seeing an open space there. I mean, there was one but not where I was.

 

Nancy nudges me a bit, pointing at a weird-looking building that isn’t much distance from the platform we were just on. I hum in uncertainty but shrug, following after her.

 

I wonder where the killer is and who has the Entity gave to torture us more. I find it disturbing that we haven’t run into them yet. All we know is that they have a gun.

 

As we enter the building, I immediately spot two figures sitting in chairs. The unexpected sight is almost enough to make me lose my balance. I look at them more carefully to see that they’re dead. One’s slumped face-first against the table and the other is slumped too but his head is ducked, arms hanging loosely at his sides.

 

A sound of a piano being played enters my ears and I look in the direction where it’s coming from but see no one. So, this place is haunted? Yeah, no way. We need to find this generator and get the hell out of here.

 

We take the stairs and as I’m still following Nancy, I take the chance to look at the place we were just at. I didn’t notice earlier but this place looks like a bar of some sort. What the hell?

 

“Seems like a sketchy place to put a generator.” I hear Nancy mumble as she bends down to get working on the one we found. I hum in agreement. She isn’t wrong. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Isn’t it weird that we haven’t run into the killer yet?

 

I open my mouth to utter my thoughts to the female but halt when I see a dark figure standing on the ground below us, just watching. Without taking my eyes off the figure, I nudge Nancy.

 

She looks at me and I nod my head to the thing downstairs. She turns her head. Looking harder, I can see that it’s a man but what the hell is he doing just standing there, so, menacingly?

 

“It’s the killer! He has a fucking gun!” Nancy screams, standing abruptly to her feet. She rushes past me and I don’t get time to react when a sharp pain erupts through my chest. I look down and see there’s a spear of some sort impaling me through my chest.

 

A force brings me forward, pulling me off the second floor. I faceplant and feel myself getting dragged through the dirt. I’m then pulled up on my feet, a heavy pressure slamming against my head.

 

That gives me a sprint burst of some sort but I don’t think that will help me get away from the killer since I’m blinded by a bunch of liquid and dirt. A whimper escapes my lips when I’m stopped in my steps by the feeling of the spear again.

 

I’m spun around and once again I’m being dragged through the dirt. The heavy pressure returns again and just like that, I’m down. I release something that’s a mixture of a cry and scream as I try to catch my breath.

 

I get lifted in the air and put on a shoulder but instead of trying to wiggle from their grasp, I use that time to wipe this stuff out of my eyes, so, I’ll be able to see.

 

I gasp loudly when more pain is handed to me as I yell something blood curdling after. There’s just so much happening, I don’t know what to do or think.

 

It isn’t long when I feel myself being helped from off the meat hook. I collapse to the ground, tears leaking freely now. I’m in so much pain, I can’t handle it. Everything hurts, from my head to my toes.

 

“Come on, Y/N. We don’t want to get caught out here in the open and then you’re back on the hook.”

 

With a soft sob, I shake my head. “I can’t.”

 

“What do you mean you can’t? Look, I know you’re in pain and all but we really need to go. It’s too dangerous to be out in the open. For all we know, the killer could be on their way right now.”

 

I blow out a quick breath and attempt to stand up on my feet but end up crumbling to the ground. Oh great, I’m in extreme pain and blind. Now, I’m gonna get caught on again and put back on the hook.

 

Fuck my life.

 

My body lets out a violent jolt when I’m scooped up. I expect to be put a shoulder again but that doesn’t happen. A bit after, I’m placed on the ground, my back resting against something.

 

“Hold on, this might take some time.”

 

I nod.

 

This is so embarrassing. I know it can’t be expected that the killers go easy on us but damn. I got dragged through the dirt, face first, **TWICE**! I was then hit in the head with something so hard and now I’m blinded. I can only hope that this blindness isn’t permanent.

 

I should’ve figured he was the killer. If he was a survivor, he would’ve been looking pretty terrified and wouldn’t be standing out in the open like that. Now, that I think about it…he didn’t have a heartbeat either.

 

Just when we thought the Entity let up on us, we get put against a killer with no heartbeat. Dude’s a Myers 2.0 at this point. Returning to the campfire with no injuries was too good to be true.

 

“Alright, I’m done. You should be feeling better, right?”

 

I open my eyes, which don’t feel heavy anymore, being met with a familiar face. It’s Jake. Wow, who would’ve thought…

 

“Yeah, thank you.” I smile, watching as he hummed in response while standing up to his feet. He stuck out a hand and I took it, rising to my own feet. Damn, I feel good. I was in so much pain that I forgot how great it feels to not be like that.

 

He motioned for me to follow him and I obeyed.

 

“Seeing that you’ve faced the new killer already, tell me about them, so, I can get a heads up.” Jake voiced, glancing at me from his spot in front.

 

I shiver. “It’s a man and he’s got a gun. But, it doesn’t contain bullets. It contains a spear of some sort. I remember seeing him watching Nancy and me before he shot me from the second floor, dragging me down. I think he hit me with the butt of his gun or something. Then not even long after he shot me again and just like that I was downed.”

 

Jake didn’t say anything but he did let out a shaky sigh. I don’t blame him. The new killer sounds terrifying and then he doesn’t have a heartbeat? Wow, he just might be the most difficult killer to go against.

 

My eyes widen and then I close the space between Jake and me, grabbing on his arm but not spinning him around. Before I can realize what I’m doing, he yanks his limb from my hold and glares.

 

“Sorry.” I mumble, rubbing my head. He rolls his eyes but raises an eyebrow, silently asking me a question. “I forgot to mention the killer doesn’t have a heartbeat.”

 

Jake abruptly stops which almost makes me topple over but I’m saved by his arm which he stuck out to prevent that from happening. He turns to look at me, his face screaming bewilderment.

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

I shake my head. “This situation is serious. I never joke about stuff like this.”

 

I mean, didn’t he saw how bloody and battered I was? I had a fucking hole through my chest for crying out loud.

 

“I know you like to leave to go meet up with your bitch of a boyfriend when we arrive back to the campfire but I’m gonna need you to stay. We need to report this immediately to Dwight and the others.” Jake explained, looking at me with an expression ever so serious.

 

I nod but frown. “Alright, I got it. But, please refrain from calling Frank, my boyfriend. We aren’t dating and never will be.”

 

Jake rolled his eyes but doesn’t say anything. He turns around and keeps on walking. I sigh, continuing to follow him. We settle at a generator that’s fortunately almost done and when it’s pops, I continue following Jake.

 

I mean, why not? I might as well stay with him. Generators will be done faster and we could get out of this trial and away from that bastard with a gun.

 

We end up at another generator but the bad thing about it is that it’s out in the open. Someone has already used the pallet that was here which means the killer will more than likely get a free hit.

 

“Keep your eyes peeled, we don’t want him sneaking up on us.” I nod at the demand and get started on the machine. My thoughts begin going wild and I have to push them all away with all my self-will. It’s so easy to get wrapped up in my thoughts.

 

I can’t afford that right now. I need to stay focused on this generator while also keeping an eye out for the killer without a heartbeat. I don’t think I've seen a red stain either.

 

Slow padding and weird music fill my ears resulting in me furrowing my eyebrows. Exactly when I turn my head, something hard hits the generator while I fall backward.

 

I look and see the killer making his way over to us while seeming to reload his gun. I scramble to my feet, running while Jake joins alongside me for some reason.

 

I hear him yelp and on instinct, I turn around. I see him being pulled towards the killer but not face-first into the ground. He’s holding on to the chain that’s attached to the spear in his chest.

 

When he gets close to the killer, the man raises his gun a bit and slams it against Jake’s head. I cringe at the sound before taking off running. There’s no way I can help him. I don’t know how Jake did it but he managed to not get dragged through the dirt as I did.

 

I find myself back at the haunted building, I’m not sure why. I guess I just wanted to take cover in the closest place possible? I don’t even know where the generators are. It is a new map after all.

 

I take the stairs from earlier and go to where Nancy and I were doing our generator. I see that there’s a bit of railing, so, I hold on to that, not wanting the killer to spot me like last time and drag me down.

 

Carefully, I look around. I wanna see if I can spot any generators from here or at least any of the other two. Fortunately, I see someone. She’s someone who I’ve never really talked to. We haven’t been put in any trials together ever since the first time she came here.

 

I drop down and take off in a sprint. She turns around, fear on her features but that soon vanishes into something chiller. “You scared me.”

 

I rub my neck. “Sorry about that. I just saw you from that building behind us and had to come to join you.”

 

She nods and thrusts her hand out. “I’m Yui.” I smile, shaking her hand. “I’m Y/N.” She blinks, a small smile on her lips. “Yeah, I know.”

 

I blink.

 

What does she mean she knows? Have the others already told her about me? If so, why am I even surprised?

 

“I have no idea where any generators are. This map is weird.” She speaks, hands on her hips, looking in the other direction.

 

“Me too. I’ve only done about two generators. It was supposed to be three but the killer chased me and Jake off of it.” I said, shaking my head. I don’t think that I should go back to that one. It’s too unsafe.

 

Yui turns to me, raising both of her eyebrows. “Really? Let’s go repair it. We are decreasing our chances of escaping by just standing here chatting.”

 

I open my mouth to reply to that when a generator near us pops to life, showing a bright aura. Yui and I share the same look before rushing over to where it was. We spot Nancy walking away from it and we sprint towards her.

 

“Where did you two come from?” She asks, eyes widened.

 

I choose to answer. “Somewhere close to where you finished your gen. We saw that it finished and wanted to catch you before you left.”

 

She nods but then sheepishly scratches her arm. “Do you guys happen to know where any of the other generators are? I think we have like 1 more left.”

 

Wow, 1 gen left? That’s insane. We’ll be getting out of here before we know it. I’m so relieved.

 

“I don’t but she does.” Yui gestures to me.

 

“Lead the way then!” Nancy exclaims, giving me a small push.

 

I sigh but obey. I guess I shouldn’t tell them that it’s a unsafe gen. It’ll probably be done before the killer comes since the more people that’s on a generator the faster it’ll be done.

 

I stop in my steps, ducking behind a house I’m just realizing that’s here. The others do the same, whispering their concerns. I shakily point my finger, seeing the killer kicking the generator.

 

It seems like Jake escaped the clutches of that bastard. I know that because I didn’t see the aura of Jake getting hooked. Props to him though. He did better than me when first getting caught.

 

“That’s the killer.”

“The killers have heartbeats, how come he doesn’t?”

“Why is he walking so slow?”

“He has a gun?!”

 

I ignore their words, slowly creeping from behind the house to properly watch the killer walk off. I motioned the two females to follow me and I slowly made my way to the half-finished generator.

 

“This is great. We’ll be done with this generator in no time! Especially with three people on it.” Yui and I agree with Nancy’s statement, starting on the machine.

 

We are about 90% done with the generator when I look up from the generator and see the killer approaching us. I jolt in fright, opening my mouth after to tell Yui but I’m too late.

 

She screams, falling on her ass while getting dragged backward. A better choice would be for Nancy and me to run but this gen is nearly finished. I can tell she has the same idea when it pops to life.

 

Seeing that he was going after Yui, I take off to join them. I see her heading for the killer shack and I have to push myself a bit more to come between her and him. I let out a groan when the pallet she ran through is thrown in my face, the force of it sending me backward.

 

I don’t fall though but it’s not because of my balancing skills. It’s because the killer is directly behind me. I feel him pressed up against me and his red stain is showering over my shoulders.

 

I slam my palms on the pallet and hop over it but surprisingly I don’t get hit.

 

I turn around to locate him to see that he’s walking to the window. Before I can decide my next move, I’m shot in the chest. I grab ahold to the chain, trying to yank it from out of me. I let out a cry when I’m hit in the head through the opening of the window.

 

I take off running, making sure to constantly look behind me. Like expected, I see that he’s coming after me. Shit, where can I go? Where are the pallets?

 

I spot one in front of some house and I duck behind some object. When I see his red stain, I reach over and slam the pallet down in his face. He growls and I take that as my chance to take off running again.

 

Okay, I can see the exit gates and my teammates from here. All of them are all healed up and waving at me. I take a glance over my shoulder and see that he’s aiming his gun in my direction.

 

I lean to the left just in time for the spear to go over my shoulder. Man, that was a close one. My heart is slamming against my chest so brutally that it may just fall right out.

 

Jake pulls down the lever of the exit gate and it opens. Moving as quickly as I can, I start running for the sweet escape that’s just a few feet in front of me when a stinging pain erupts in my shoulder.

 

I don’t get time to react when I’m knocked off my feet, the back of my head thudding against the ground. I open my mouth in a silent cry as I clutch the spear in my shoulder, feeling it ripping away at my skin. If he pulls any he harder, I just may lose my arm.

 

I’m pulled up on my feet before being hit in the head harshly, my body making contact with the ground again. I can only watch as he chases my teammates out while I’m left to bleed on the ground.

 

There’s no need to crawl towards the exit gate. I’ve lost. Now, he’s going to hook me and just like any other time, I’m sacrificed to the Entity. I feel him standing over me and I wait for him to pick me up.

 

Instead, an alarmingly burst of pain sends my mouth open in a gasp as I’m lifted in the air. Something is shuffling in my body before I jolt at large pressure in my throat and mouth while my eyes roll to the back of my head.

 

Before I can even realize what’s going on, I hear the familiar crackling. Darkness dissipates from my vision and I’m greeted with the sight of a bunch of my teammates gathered around the campfire.

 

Remembering what Jake said earlier, I make my way over. All of their eyes land on me before I see Nancy rush over to me as Yui stands up, worry and curiosity on their features.

 

Nancy grabs my arm, frowning. “Please tell me you escaped.”

 

I shake my head. “I think I got moried.”

 

She lets go, expression turning into something melancholy. “I’m sorry. I-I should’ve taken the hit or something.”

 

I wave her off. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Seeing that she was going to say something else, I held my hand up to silence her. She nods before turning around to occupy her seat again. I catch eyes with Jake and he gives me a certain look.

 

I sigh before clearing my throat. I’m not allowed to speak when I hear, “Y/N! You’re so fucking dead!” I spin around to be greeted with the sight of an angry Nea.

 

I hold my hands in front of myself, eyes widened. “W-what?”

 

She doesn’t say anything as she gets closer. I shield myself while screwing my eyes shut but when the expected pain doesn’t come, I open them again to see Steve holding Nea back.

 

“What the fuck! If you don’t let me go, Harrington!” Nea screams, thrashing wildly in his grip. I silently thank Steve. I don’t understand what’s happening. Why is she so angry with me?

 

David comes into view along with Ash and Jeff. The three have matching expressions and that’s when I know that something fucked has occurred.

 

I move my mouth to say something when David sends a punch to Steve, knocking him to the ground with a hard thud. I’m not allowed to worry about my friend because Nea jumps me, sending me to the ground too.

 

She’s only allowed to get one hit in before I see her getting pulled off by Kate and Yui. I hold my throbbing eye, sitting up. Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? People are only hitting and not talking!

 

“Alright, that’s enough!” I hear Dwight yell, his voice hard and demanding. I look and watch as he stomps over to where David, Jeff, Ash, and Steve who’s still on the ground. Oh and Quentin’s there too, when did he get there? He’s kneeling next to Steve.

 

“Jus’ who in ‘ell are ye talkin’ ta like tha’!” David spits, now standing in front of Dwight, towering over him like the giant he is. To my surprise, Dwight doesn’t cower or anything of the sort, he stands his ground.

 

He scowls. “I’m talking to all of you who are involved in this! That’s who the hell I’m talking to.” I poke my lips out in shock, clearly appalled by our usually nervous leader’s actions and words.

 

David doesn’t say anything to that, he just growls and that’s when I realize how close the two are. One false move and they’ll be touching lips. Okay, I shouldn’t be thinking about that right now.

 

I hear Dwight sigh before he turns his head in the direction of where Jeff and Ash are. I think he gives them a look because, Jeff speaks up, annoyance on his features. “We got moried.”

 

“By the asshole, Y/N sneaks off to go meet.” Ash finishes.

 

Wait what?


End file.
